


Soulmate

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dancer Park Jimin, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Min Yoongi | Suga-centric, Multi, Oral Sex, Park Jimin Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin-centric, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romantic Soulmates, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Wall Sex, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-04-20 04:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 65,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14253042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: In this life, supposedly everyone is destined to have a soulmate, someone who's soul mirrors their own.  Yoongi didn't believe there was such a thing, though all of his friends had supposedly met theirs and were insufferable to be around.  Yoongi trudged through life, not wanting to be part of all that nonsense, until one day, he met an angelic person...a person that changed everything he knew about life.*****This book is MAINLY going to be from Yoongi's POV, but there will be some chapters from Jimin's as well.





	1. Chapter 1

What Yoongi looks like in this one:

  
  
What Jimin looks like:  
  

**~ Yoongi's POV~**

I sighed as I sipped the last of my coffee, waiting for the same damn train ride I take every day I venture into that hell hole I call work.  I looked around at all the people waiting on the platform and almost felt my skin crawl.  I can't stand being around people, save for the few friends I had.  But they all had found their "soulmates" or some bullshit, and they were pretty insufferable to be around lately.   At least being in a crowd like this, you can disappear, which is what I preferred.  As the train arrived and the doors opened, people swarmed coming off and on.  I was bumped around between people, as I worked my way through them to try to squeeze on the already full train.  As I looked around and noticed no empty seats, I sighed and grabbed hold of the handle hanging above my head, cringing at the thought of how many germs were squirming on the surface of this thing.  I almost started to fall asleep as the swaying of the train car lulled me into a false sense of relaxation.  The fact that it was so warm in there didn't really help much either, making me even sleepier.  My eyes started to get heavy and I would close them momentarily, trying to catch what rest I could.  Suddenly I started to feel a tingling sensation on the back of my neck, making my eyes shoot open.  I took my free hand and rubbed the skin on my neck, trying to rid myself of the uncomfortable feeling.  It didn't really help, in fact the feeling almost seemed to get stronger.  I let go of the handle to roll up the sleeves on my dress shirt, trying to cool myself from the suddenly stifling temperature.  The tingling seemed to move down my spine, making me get chills, despite the warmth.  I better not be getting sick, because I do not have the time for that shit.  God, it was almost getting hard to breathe in here.  Thank God I only had two more stations to go.  We pulled up to the first one and a bunch of people got off, and not many got on, freeing up some much needed space in the cramped car.  I even found an empty seat to sit in as the doors closed.  I felt a sigh of relief as the tingling sensation seemed to subside.  I decided to slip my earbuds in and listen to music the rest of the way, hoping it would help the ride go by quicker.  I closed my eyes and thrummed my fingers against my leg to the beat, softly nodding my head.  Music was my escape and my savior.  It didn't matter what I was going through in my life, music helped me get through it without losing my sanity.  Before I knew it, my stop was here and I was able to get out of this tin can.  As we came to a stop I quickly exited and made my way to the office I worked for.  My job was incredibly boring, but it paid enough to keep food on the table and if I lived a simple lifestyle, it allowed me to save to pursue my passions. 

"Min Suga!" I heard somoene shout from behind me.  My eyes widened slightly as I spun around, only to see my friend Hoseok walking toward me.

"Hoseok, I asked you not to call me that in public." I grumbled putting my hands in my pockets and starting to continue my walk.

"It just rolls off the tongue so well!" he laughed, jogging up to keep pace with me.

"Ugh, can't today be over already?" I groaned, as we made our way inside the office.

"Wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, sunshine?" he said, way too cheerfully for my liking.  I shot him a look before rolling my eyes and getting on the elevator.

"Any day I have to come to this shit hole is a day I wake up on the wrong side of the bed." I replied, looking at my watch.

"Why don't you just quit, Yoongs?  You have more than enough money saved up to live off of until you find something else." he suggested, shrugging.

"You know I can't do that.  That money is being saved for important stuff.  You of all people should understand." I replied, shaking my head.  As the doors open we got off to see Namjoon standing there, tapping his foot as Taehyung waved from his desk.

"I thought you guys were gonna be late for sure."  he sighed as we made our way to our desks.

"Dude, they are still five minutes early." Taehyung said, scrunching up his forehead.  We sat down and started the tedious day of calling and speaking with health insurance companies.  My job was to get medical procedures authorized for patients coming in to the hospital, so there was a lot of arguing with insurance offices, which always just irritated me more.  Time seemed to move slower today than ususal.  As the day neared it's end, time crawled.

"Oh, did I tell you guys what Jin did for me last weekend?" Namjoon said, breaking out into a huge grin.

"I don't want to hear your freak sex stories." I replied as I hung up the phone and took off my headset.

"You're no fun, Yoongs.   What did he do, Joon?" Hoseok asked, sounding like an excited child.

"Jin made dinner reservations at that new place that I've been dying to try, and after dinner, he surprised me with my favorite..." Namjoon was gushing.  He continued telling Hoseok and Taehyung some sappy shit that they did together, and I chose to tune them out.  Hobi was just as bad when he would talk about his boyfriend, Junhong, but we all called him by his stage name, Zelo.  Taehyung was even worse.  He found his supposed "soulmate" fairly recently and they were so incredibly sickening to be around.   I sighed in relief as it hit five o'clock, releasing me from this torture.  At least today was Thursday, meaning I had only one more half-day of this mind numbing place before I had two days off. 

"Alright, I will see you guys later." I said, standing up and slinging my messenger bag across my body.

"Hey, wait!  Did you want to come to lunch with us tomorrow?" Hoseok asked as he stood up and put on his jacket.  God I really didn't want to, but I suppose I had to try to keep these friendships going, though I sure didn't feel like it lately.

"That depends...am I going to be a seventh wheel?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I pressed the button for the elevator.

"No, hyung.  Jungkook can't come tomorrow, he has class and can't get out of it." Taehyung almost pouted.

"Yeah and Jin can't leave the cafe early.  He hasn't hired enough new workers yet." Namjoon replied.

"Zelo actually is coming, but we can talk about music, Yoongs!  You know he has been wanting to come and sit down with us!  He is really good.  Plus, God you should see the way he moves..." Hoseok said, getting a dreamy look in his eye.  I rolled my eyes and sighed before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, but you start that lovey making out shit once, and I'm out." I said as the elevator door opened.

"I can restrain myself.  Oh....Oh my." Hoseok said, standing still and putting his hand over his chest.

"What's wrong?" Namjoon asked, his brow furrowing in concern.

"He must be really upset about something." he replied, clutching at his chest.  I fought the urge to roll my eyes as I walked onto the elevator.  They all stood there talking as the doors shut and I silently made my way back to the train station.  I didn't buy in to all that "soulmate" stuff.  Hoseok used to swear up and down that he didn't believe it either, but he has always been a romantic.  When he met Zelo, I thought it was just another love tryst, but this one stuck around.  I still think they just love each other.  As we reached the first stop, I already started to feel that tingling feeling in my neck again.  I must be overworked and overtired.  The feeling continued to bug me, working it's way down my spine again.  I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh as I swear I caught the scent of fresh fruit.  Man I really must be going nuts.  As I finally reached my stop, and walked off of the train, my senses started to clear.   Thankfully, my apartment was only a block from the train station, or I think I would have curled up on the sidewalk and went to sleep.  As I walked through my front door I loosened my tie and started undressing, tossing clothes along the way.  I didn't bother to eat dinner, I was simply too exhausted.  I had stayed up way too late the previous night, working in my studio.  As much as I wanted to tonight, my bed called to me, singing a sweet serenade.  I lost the last of my clothing, save for my boxers, and crawled into bed.  I swear as soon as I hit my pillow, I lost conciousness, the smell of fresh fruit still lingering in my nostrils.

_______________________  
_______________________  
(A/N: I know this was kinda boring but it will get better)

This man is so yum I can't even stand it

 

      

 


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Thankfully today was a half day or I may have called out sick. It was one of those days where I just couldn't seem to get moving, and now I was almost running late. I quickly rushed through my morning routine and out the door.  I was glad that the train was never packed as much on Fridays, making me sigh in relief as I loaded the less crowded car.  I still had to stand but at least it wasn't wall to wall people this time.   I still couldn't help but feel myself get warmer and that tingling sensation returning to my skin.  It was so uncomfortable and almost unnerving.  I rubbed the back of my neck, wanting to almost claw at the skin, but closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on my breathing.  I then got a strong smell of fresh fruit again, making me shake my head slightly.  Maybe I have a tumor or something that was causing all these weird symptoms. 

"Oh, here ma'am, take my seat, I insist. It's my stop next anyway."

My eyes shot open as I heard an almost melodic voice speak behind me.  I felt chills raise up over my body at the softness and slightly higher pitch of the person's voice.  I turned my head toward the direction of the voice and felt my breath catch in my throat, making me swallow hard.  There stood the most beautiful person I had ever seen in my life.  His golden hair seemed like the sun in this dreary train car.  His full lips spread open in the most radiant smile I had ever had the pleasure of witnessing.  My mouth ran dry, making me dart my tongue out to lick my lips, as I could hear my heartbeat in my ears.  Jesus, Yoongi, get it together!  It's just a boy...man...angel.  I shook my head and turned back around trying to ignore the burning I now felt on my neck and back.  I heard him laugh, and it almost made me weak at the knees, so light and musical.  I couldn't help but turn back around and notice the overwhelming scent of fresh fruit again.  I saw him bow to the person seated and walk out of the doors of the train as we must have reached his stop.  I had to fight the urge to call out to him, and couldn't help but stare out the window until he was out of view.  I felt in a daze the entire rest of the ride and even my walk into work was feeling like it was happening through a fog.  I reached my desk and sat down, rubbing my hand over my face.  I sat there zoning out for I don't know how long until I felt something hit the back of my neck.  I turned around to see Taehyung holding a couple of paperclips, giggling.

"What is up with you, Yoongi hyung?" he asked, putting the rest of the paperclips back on his desk.

"Yeah, you haven't said a word all morning."  Namjoon added, looking at me.

"It's nothing.  Just a little distracted this morning, that's all." I said, surpised at my own lack of focus.  I started making calls, but seemed to get nowhere, due to my lack of focus.  I continually caught myself almost making mistakes that could have been a real headache.  I sighed in relief as twelve o'clock rolled around, clocking out and ready to get out of this hell.

"Everyone still up for lunch? Yoongi?" Hoseok asked cheerfully.

"Oh, uh, yeah." I said, putting on my messenger bag.

"You really have been distracted today.  Something bothering you?" Namjoon asked.  I shook my head, really unsure of what had me in such a daze today.

"Oh, that reminds me, what wound up being wrong with Zelo?" Taehyung asked.  Hoseok sighed and put his hands in his pockets as we all got on the elevator.

"He was pretty upset yesterday.  Apparently some new guy started where he works and they gave away one of his classes. He tried to fight it, but the guy is someone Jungkook knows from when he went to school, actually, so he couldn't really put up a fight." Hoseok said, leaning against the wall of the elevator.  Zelo and Jungkook both worked as dance instructors at a studio not too far from here.  That is actually how Taehyung met Jungkook, when he went with Hoseok to pick up Zelo from work.

"Strange, Jungkook didn't mention anything about that." Tae said, seeming a bit distraught.  I was so thankful I didn't have to deal with any relationship drama.  We walked to the restaurant, and saw Zelo standing outside, waiting for us.

"Hey baby!" Hoseok said, wrapping him up in a big hug before kissing him softly on the lips. 

"Mmmm, hey babe.  I got us a table already, if you guys wanna head inside." Zelo said, smiling at him.  We all followed him in, his arm wrapped around Hoseok's waist.  They all chatted on as I sat there, staring at the menu and re-reading it over and over.

"Suga!" Hoseok said loudly.  I shot my head up and scowled at him.

"I asked you not to call me that in public!" I growled, closing my menu.

"Sorry, but we've been trying to get your attention for like a full minute.  What's up with you today?" he replied.

"I don't know, honestly.  I can't seem to get my focus.  It just left me this morning on my way to work..." I said, trailing off.  I started to connect the dots and realized I had never stopped thinking about that blonde haired angel on the train.

"Oh, you know who I ran in to the other day, Yoongi?" Namjoon asked, looking at me like he was actually expecting me to guess.

"The pope."I said sarcastically, making Taehyung snicker.

"Very funny.  I ran into Kihyun the other day!  He was asking a lot about you." He replied, nudging by my shoulder.  I sighed at the mention of my ex's name.

"Yeah well, I am not gonna go there." I replied,  feeling annoyed.

"He talked a lot about you.  He sounded like he missed you." he said, looking at me with a softer gaze this time.

"That boat has sailed.  He should have thought about that before he broke up with me because he found his soulmate or some bullshit, then coming running back when he realized they weren't the one." I said, feeling a bit angry.  They all got quiet for a minute until they started talking about some new couple's pottery class that started down the street.  I pushed my food around my plate, suddenly losing my appetite.  It had been a while since Kihyun and I had broken up...close to a year in fact.  I don't know why now all the sudden he was so interested in wanting me back.  I guess because he had given up on the thought of a soulmate.  I mean, people who were not soulmates did have relationships and get married.  Not everyone finds their soulmate, but supposedly when you do, it makes you do crazy shit.  Or at least that is what everyone claims.  I still think it's a bunch of horse shit.  I sat there and listened to them ramble on about all kinds of random stuff before finally leaving and running a few errands in town like I did every Friday after work.  It beat having to come back out on a weekend, and that way I still get home around the same time I did every day.  As I finished and walked back to the train, I felt so discouraged for some reason.  I don't know why, I just didn't really want to do anything or be around anyone.  I boarded the train car and actually got a seat this time, right away.  I tried to listen to my music on the way back, but as soon as we hit the next stop, those sensations took over my body again, only this time, it was stronger.  I quickly darted my eyes around, and I felt my mouth go dry as my eyes locked onto a familiar sight.  That angelic man was standing only a few people away from me and I could truly admire his features.  His skin was so beautifully smooth, and his hair looked so soft.  His lips....damn his lips.  They were so full and tempting.  There weren't as many people in the way now, and I was able to look at his figure.  He was wearing a bit of a bulky hoodie so I couldn't really tell what his top half looked like, but his bottom half was enough to make me glad I was sitting down with my messenger back over my lap.  He was wearing tight ripped jeans and his thighs and ass were something that anyone would be envious of.  I felt my own pants getting a little tighter as I shifted uncomfortably and looked away, trying to will my growing erection away.   He seemed to shift back and forth on his feet quite a bit, making his muscles flex in his jeans, so I had to look upward and focus on anything but that.  The smell of fresh fruit became overwhelming at this point.  I took such a deep breath, letting it intoxicate me.  I started to feel sweat prickling my forehead making me feel anxious.  I closed my eyes and tried to block out all these intense sensations and concentrate on getting home.  It was like sheer torture until suddenly, all the sensations disappeared.  It was then that I looked up and noticed the man walking outside of the train car, disappearing into the crowd.  When I got home, I immediately felt exhuasted again as I crashed onto my bed.  I fell asleep fairly quickly, but images of the angelic boy haunted my dreams that night.

__________________________  
__________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

The next week came and went and things only got worse.  I couldn't focus on anything it seemed.  I tried drowning the world out with music, and even that didn't work.  I saw the guy again every day on the train for a few stops, and every day it got harder and harder to not try to get his attention.  For some reason, the vision of that angel haunted my thoughts in the day and permeated my dreams at night.  I really couldn't understand why.  I mean yeah, he was probably the most gorgeous person I had ever seen in my life, but was that really reason enough to let him drive me to distraction?   This was lust, is all it was.  It had to be.  I grumbled and rolled out of bed, deciding to take a nice hot shower since sleep was eluding me.  I took my time getting ready for work, groaning at the thought that it was only Monday.  I actually dreaded riding the train now, because as much as I loved to look at that beautiful man, I just didn't want to face the side effects it brought about.  And sure enough, right on schedule, he walked through the doors, making my breath catch in my throat.  And today...today he looked extra hot.  I started tapping my foot and rubbing my hands together nervously until he got off the train car again.  When my stop rolled around, I truly welcomed the rush of fresh air as I jogged off the train and up onto the sidewalk. 

"Oh my God, has hell frozen over?" I heard Hoseok say as he looked at me with wide eyes and an stupid grin on his face.

"Why?" I asked, feeling less than amused.

"You were jogging?  Like actually moving faster than your leisurely stroll?" he chuckled, elbowing me.  I rolled my eyes and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Really funny, dickwad." I grumbled, walking past him.

"Wow, you are grumpier than usual.  What is going on with you, Yoongi?" he asked, his voice turning more serious.  I sighed and shook my head, placing one hand on my forehead and wiping it down my face.

"I don't know man, I feel like I'm going crazy." I said, my body still slightly feeling on pins and needles.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his face looking concerned as we reached the office building.

"I think I may need to make an appointment with a doctor.  Maybe I've got a tumor or something.  I thought that as a joke at first, but I'm starting to worry I may be right." I said, chewing on the inside of my lip.

"Jesus, Yoongi.  What's happening?" he asked, his voice getting quiet.

"It's all this random shit that had no connection with one another.  I mean I'm sure you can tell I've been in a fog lately.  I will get these tingling sensations that start on the back of my neck and move down my spine and lasts for a while until they start to fade.  Sometimes it feels more burning than tingling.  Then I will get these random overwhelming smells of fresh fruit, coming out of nowhere.  I feel stuffy and almost like I can't breathe sometimes, my heart will race and pound ridiculously hard.  See, just a bunch of random, unrelated symptoms that are making me crazy." I said, realizing how crazy I sounded just saying them all.  Hoseok looked at me with a hard stare for a moment and then smiled. 

"So tell me, is there anytime or any place in particular that these things keep happening to you?" he asked as we got off of the elevator and walked into our office.

"Yeah, it usually starts on the train in the morning." I answered as I sat at my desk.

"What are we talking about?" Namjoon asked, spinning around in his chair.

"Yoongi is having odd symptoms, and I just was trying to figure some things out." Hoseok answered.

"I've got a good doctor, if you want his card." Taehyung offered, pulling out his wallet.  He handed me a business card, and I took it, putting it in my own wallet. 

"Thanks." I said before putting on my headset and starting the day.  I tried really hard to focus today, but when it was close to five, I started feeling really strange, almost in pain.

"Yoongi hyung, are you ok?  You don't look so good." Taehyung said, wrinkling his forehead.

"Y-yeah, just not feeling so great." I said, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Hyung, you should call that doctor right away." Namjoon said, handing me a tissue.  I dried my forehead off and fished out the card from my wallet.  I quickly dialed the number and tapped the card nervously on my desk as I made an appointment for tomorrow morning.

"Don't worry about work, we got ya covered." Hoseok said, offering me a small smile.

"Thanks guys." I said, letting out a sigh.  I quickly rushed through the rest of the day and as I boarded the train, I stood there, clinging to the handle as though my life depended on it.  I was attempting to prepare myself for the onslaught of side effects, and sure enough, they came on like a wave.  I tried not to look at the man as I saw him walk onto the train out of the corner of my eye, but I couldn't help it.  I shivered and felt an ache run through me as I looked up at the man standing only feet away from me.  I had to fully resist the urge to call out to him, just so I could lock eyes with him once.  But what do you call out to someone you don't know?  Hey you, hot guy on the train?  Yeah right.  Plus, what would a guy like me have to offer someone as perfect as he was?  I  shook the thought from my head but couldn't tear my gaze away from him.  His profile was enough to drive me crazy.  This cute button nose, his lips that I imagined doing way too many things.  I sighed in relief as he exited the train making me let out a breath.  The ache continued on but most of the other symptoms subsided.  Maybe this was a borderline anxiety attack. But why would this be happening every day on the train, and what did it have to do with him?

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**~Yoongi's POV~**

The rest of the week went by annoyingly slow.  The doctor's appointment came and went and the results from my tests came back completely normal.  I couldn't understand it.

"Yoongi, are you sure you are ok?  The doctor really said nothing was wrong?" Taehyung asked as we finished up our work for the day.

"All normal.  I just don't get it either.  I am having these same damn symptoms almost every day around the same times every day and it is not stopping.  In fact, it is getting worse." I said, now truly dreading the ride home.

"Are those the only sypmtoms you experience?" Hobi said, turning around to face me.

"Yeah and no.  I mean....I don't fucking know.  I think I may just start taking an earlier and later train and see if that helps." I grumbled.

"Wait, what does the train have to do with anything?" Namjoon asked, looking at me confused.

"That's when he says most of his symptoms come on." Hoseok said, tapping his pencil on his leg.  Namjoon looked at me for a minute, seeming like he wanted to say something, but hesitated.

"Out with it Joon. What is that look for? "I asked, filing the last of the paperwork.

"Is there anything else happening on the train that you haven't told us about?" he asked, raising his eyebrows slightly.  I swallowed and thought about my blonde angel and leaned back in my office chair, staring up at the ceiling.  I closed my eyes for a moment and let out a sigh of defeat.  Maybe I should just tell them.  Maybe they know what the hell I should do.

"Ok, fine.  I am starting to think it is an anxiety attack.  I seem to get this way every time I ....." I trailed off, not wanting to admit it, knowing how stupid it sounded.

"Every time you what?" Hoseok asked, scooting forward on the edge of his seat.

"There is....this....this guy." I said, running my hand over the back of my neck, almost feeling the tingles just thinking about it.

"What guy?  Is he bothering you?  Do we need to kick someone's ass?" Namjoon said, jumping to conclusions.

"No, and like I would need your help kicking someone's ass.   No...he literally takes my breath away.  I can't get him out of my mind, and I have never even spoken to the guy.  He is hot as fuck so I am thinking this is just severe lust and it brings anxiety?  I don't know! Ugh, this all sounds so stupid!" I said, running my hands back through my hair.  Taehyung looked at Namjoon and then at me, getting a knowing grin on his face.

"Hyung....have you ever thought that maybe you should talk to the guy?" Taehyung asked, offering me a cheerful smile.

"And say what? Hey, I think your hot, and can't stop thinking about you?  Wanna fuck?  I mean Jesus." I said, shaking my head.

"Maybe you just need a distraction, Yoongs." Hoseok suggested.

"I know!  We were talking about having a little dinner at our place tonight.  Jungkook's dancer friend who works at their studio now is still new to town and doesn't really know anyone besides Jungkook and now Zelo.  How about you come over and you can relax and get your mind off of it." Taehyung suggested.

"I don't know...."I said, not really wanting to be around a bunch of people feeling the way I had been lately.

"Oh come on, hyung.  It will be good for you!  And Jungkook would love to see you!" Taehyung smiled. 

"Ok, fine I guess.  What time do I need to be there?" I asked, standing up with my messenger bag.

"Around 7 I guess.  Oh yay!  Jungkook is gonna be so happy you are coming!" Taehyung said, getting out his phone.

"Alright, well if it's at 7, I better get going so I can get my errands done in time.  See you guys tonight." I said, walking toward the elevator.  I quickly got the rest of my errands done and headed home earlier, so I could get a shower.  I picked out some ripped black skinny jeans, an oversized white t-shirt and a black leather jacket to wear. I fixed the fringe on my silver hair and put in a pair of earrings.  I even decided to go really bold tonight and do a slight bit of eyeliner on, just enough to make my eyes pop.  Who knows, maybe this guy that was coming to dinner would be hot and a good distraction on how I had been feeling.  Before I knew it, it was time to leave.  I quickly sprayed a quick spritz of cologne on and ran out the door.  I took a taxi to Tae and Jungkook's house, and luckily I wasn't the last to arrive.  I hated being the last one in, because they always made a big deal about it and drew way too much attention to me.  Namjoon and Jin weren't here yet, and neither was Jungkook's friend.

"Yoongi hyung!  You look hot!!" Jungkook said, giving me a quick hug.  I wasn't one for hugs, but he was such a cute kid, I couldn't help but indulge him.

"Hey now." Tae said, giving Jungkook a pouty face.

"Oh come on, Taetae, you know I was just playing.  Plus, you even have to admit that Yoongi hyung looks hot." he giggled.

"You really do, Yoongs.  Damn, you pulled out the big guns." Hosoek teased.

"Jimin might have a hard time to keep from staring at you, hyung." Jungkook giggled again.

"Jimin?  That's your friend, right?" I asked, slipping off my shoes.

"Yeah.  He's due any time now.  He just wanted to get a shower before coming over." he replied, looking at his watch. 

"How are you and he getting along, Zelo?" I asked, looking over at Hoseok's boyfriend.

"He's cool.  I didn't really like him at first cause it felt like he was stealing one of my classes, but he is a nice guy." he shrugged, smiling.  We started having a few drinks as Jin and Namjoon arrived, Jin's hair slightly messed up.

"Sorry we were late." Jin said, clearing his throat as Namjoon chuckled.

"You rabbits." Hoseok shook his head, laughing.  Jin flushed as Namjoon laughed out loud, winking at Jin.   The drinks hit my bladder pretty quick, making me use the bathroom in the back of the house.  As I came back out I heard Namjoon and Jin say it was nice to meet someone.  As I came to the end of the hallway, time stood still and my breath left my body.  Standing in the entryway to the kitchen was the angel from the train.  And I. Couldn't. Breathe.

_______________________________  
_______________________________

 

 

 

 

 

  
   Putting it out a few hours early because I've had a very rough day, and I probably won't be up early enough to get it out in time. Sorry it's not very exciting yet.


	5. Chapter 5

 

**~  Yoongi's POV  ~**

I slapped my hand against my chest and stumbled back a few steps into the hallway, turning to lean against a closed door.  I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, the symptoms suddenly stronger than ever. 

"Yoongi, are you alright?" Hoseok asked, making me jump out of my skin.

"I can't fucking breathe." I said, struggling to keep my composure.

"Are you having a panic attack?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"I think so. Do you smell fresh fruit?" I said, feeling the tingle spread all over my body.

" No, hyung, what the hell? What brought this on?  What happened?" Hoseok asked, walking closer to me.   I didn't even open my eyes but pointed to the open end of the hallway.

"That guy...that is the guy." I said, breathing heavily.

"What guy? Jimin?" Hoseok asked in a whisper.

"He's the guy I keep seeing on the train that I can't get out of my fucking mind!" I whisper yelled as I opened my eyes and looked at Hosoek.  His eyes went wide as he looked over in Jimin's direction and then back at me.

"Well, maybe now is your chance to meet him and know what to say." Hoseok shrugged.

"I can't meet him!  Look at me, I'm a fucking mess!" I said a little louder, feeling like my body was shaking to death.

"You'll be fine, Yoongs.  You don't need to say anything.  Just come out there and observe.  Maybe you will find something helpful to open up a conversation." he suggested.  I knew he was right.  I knew I couldn't stay back here all evening as much as I wanted to.  I nodded slowly and made my way out to the living room behind Hoseok.  Jimin's back was to me as I slinked sideways and sat on the edge of the couch, lowering my head and taking a deep breath.    He looked absolutely stunning, wearing ripped blue jeans, and a baggy blue sweater, falling slightly loose on him.

"Oh, you haven't met Yoongi hyung yet.  Yoongi, come meet Jimin!" I heard Jungkook shout.  I swallowed hard and tried to control my breathing as I stood up and walked in the direction of the kitchen.  As I entered the doorway, Jimin turned around and I saw his face dead on for the first time.  His beautiful, chocolatey brown eyes locked on with mine and I swear I felt my heart stop.  His eyes widened slightly as he gave me a shy smile, but not breaking eye contact.

"Yoongi hyung, this is my good friend Jimin.  Jimin, this is Yoongi hyung!" Jungkook introduced us.  The smell of fruit overwhelmed my senses as Jimin shyly and tentitively stuck out an open hand for me.  I wiped my sweaty palm on my jeans as I shakily extended my hand to meet his.  As I clasped onto his hand, I felt such a strong surge of electricty through my body that it almost brought me to my knees.

"H-hi." was all I managed to squeak out as shook his hand slowly.

"N-nice to meet you, Yoongi." Jimin said quietly.  When he said my name, I let out a harsh breath before closing my eyes.

"You too, Jimin." I said softly.  I felt his hand tighten around mine as he bit that full lip of his, making me almost let out a whimper. 

"Something about you seem familiar to me." Jimin said quietly, his eyes staying fixed on mine.

"You may have seen me before.  We ride the same train in the morning.  I have seen you but I didn't know who you were then." I said, chewing on the inside of my lip.

You do?!" he asked, almost squeaking.  I managed to let out a chuckle at his cuteness as I nodded to him.

"Look at these two!  Not wanting to let go of hands even." Taehyung teased, winking at us.  Jimin and I both flushed as we let go of each other's hands.  The loss of contact with his skin was almost painful. 

"Wait, so you recoginze Jimin from seeing him on the train?" Jungkook asked, looking at us.  I felt my heart beat wildly, my face hot as I nodded slightly.   I could barely peel my eyes away from Jimin, as I noticed he was pink too. 

"Yoongi is hyung to you too.  I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you call him hyung, right?" Taehyung asked, looking at me.

"Th-that's fine.  Jimin can call me whatever he feels comfortable calling me." I said, giving him a slight smile.  I saw him get even pinker as he got a shy smile and looked down at his feet.

"O-ok hyung." Jimin said quietly.  I felt my heart pound against my chest, as I tried to concentrate on not breathing too hard.  Never had the word hyung sounded so good. I couldn't focus on anything but him.  He was truly something amazing, and I knew virtually nothing about him.  I felt extremely excited all of the sudden, making me swallow and wipe my palms on my pants.  They others started carrying on a conversation that was almost muted in the background.  All I could see, all I could hear was Jimin as he followed Jungkook.  I continued watching him from afar, him looking over at me and catching my eye quite often.  Every time, it felt like there was added energy in every part of my body.  I felt like such a pervert, almost ashamed of the thoughts and feelings that were coursing through me. 

"YOONGI HYUNG!" Namjoon shouted, making me jump.

"Aish, why are you yelling at me?" I grunted at him, looking away from Jimin for the first time.

"I've been calling your name for a while now.  Come sit at the table, the food is ready." he replied, waving me on.  I walked over with him and of course, the only seat open was right next to Jimin.   I swallowed as I sat next to him, him giving me a smile so big his eyes almost disappeared.  I swear, he was going to be the death of me.  The burning and tingling in my body was overwhelming, almost making it impossible to function normally.  Everyone started passing around the food and as Jimin handed me a bowl, our fingers touched.  He gasped and I let out a loud breath, before looking around, embarrased.  He turned pink as well, quickly removing his hand.  I could feel myself starting to be restricted in my pants, becoming quite uncomfortable.  Shit, now I would be stuck at this table for a while.  I was quiet, mainly observing Jimin throughout dinner and every time our bodies happened to touch in any way, however brief, I had to grab the table hard to try to restrain myself.

"Yoongs, are you ok?" Hoseok whispered beside me.  I looked him and gave him a slight shake of my head.

"I am going crazy." I whispered.  I was in such a mix of emotions and feelings, pain included in them.

"Why don't you excuse yourself?  I will meet you in a minute." he whispered back.

"I can't....I can't get up right now." I whispered through clenched teeth. 

"Oh...OH!  Shit, we are all guys, we know what random boners are, no one will care." he whispered back. I just wanted to crawl under the table and die right there. 

___________________  
___________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**~ JIMIN'S POV ~**

"Come on, Jimin! You only know a few people, and I have more friends I want you to meet! You will love em!" Jungkook said, giving me big, pleading eyes.

"I don't know, Kook..."I said, wiping the sweat off of my face and neck with my towel.

"Pleaaaseeee? Cause you love me hyungie??" Jungkook begged, giving me big eyes and his pouty face. Ugh, why did he have to be so adorable?

"Alright, alright. When do you want me to come over to this dinner thing?" I asked, tossing my towel on my shoulder.

"Ummm, how about tomorrow? See, I kinda figured you would say yes so I already have my friends coming over." He said, smiling big while picking up his water bottle.

"You better be glad you are so cute, Kook."I said, poking at his side.

"I'm so excited! My friends are gonna love you. One of em is single by the way." he winked, giggling at me.

"I don't know if I am ready for that yet. It hasn't been that long since Taemin left." I said, feeling a pang of pain at the though of my ex. We were together for a year and he left me because he found his soulmate. I knew he wasn't mine, but I loved him anyway. I didn't really hold anything against him, because I wanted him to be happy. But I couldn't help but miss him.

"It's been six months, Jimin. I know you loved him, but there is so much more for you out there. Your soulmate is still out there somewhere, you just have to find them. And how are you ever gonna find them if you don't meet people?" he asked, giving me a sad smile. I knew he was right, it just sucked to think about it.

"You're right, Kook. I will do my best." I said, giving him my best smile. I showered and rushed to catch the train home, narrowly making it. I felt woozy as I stood there, my body feeling weak and heated.  An odd tingle ran up my back and sent chills over my body, despite how hot I felt.  I think I was working too hard. When I went to bed that night, I laid there awake for a while, thinking about what Jungkook said until sleep finally took me. The next day, classes seemed to fly by, I think because I knew I had to go somewhere tonight. When I finished I went home to shower, thinking about what to wear. I really don't know why I was stressing so much about it. I wound up slipping on some ripped jeans, and my favorite baggy, blue sweater. I styled my hair off of my forehead, and put on some accessories, a couple rings and some earrings. I felt myself get more nervous the closer I got to Jungkook's place, but tried to shake off the nerves and relax. I knocked on the door and was greeted by an extremely excited Jungkook.

"Ahhh Jiminie hyung!!" he squealed, pulling me in the door and squeezing me into a big hug.

"Good grief, you would think I hadn't seen you in years." I laughed as he released me.

"Hi, Jimin hyung!" Taehyung greeted, smiling.

"Here, let me introduce you to the people you don't know." he said, waving a couple over. The taller one had blonde hair and the other had pink hair.

"This is Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung. They have been together forever." Jungkook giggled.

"Nice to meet you...Jimin, right?" Namjoon asked, smiling big, dimples denting his cheeks. I shook his hand and smiled in return, then shaking the hand of Jin, who was incredibly handsome.

"That's right. It's nice to meet you both, too." I smiled. I made polite conversation with the couple in front of me, and they were too cute, it almost hurt.

"Oh, you haven't met Yoongi hyung yet. Yoongi, come over and meet Jimin!" Jungkook shouted. As soon as I saw him come around the corner, my heart started beating so fast. He was so incredibly hot, I found it hard to breathe. His silver hair falling softly over his forehead, his eyes cutting right through my soul. I reached out my hand to shake his and when he touched me, I felt a surge go through my entire body. It was like every cell in my body was just jolted to life.

"H-hi." he said quietly, his deep voice sending chills all over me.

"N-nice to meet you, Yoongi." I said quietly. He let out a hard breath, making me feel a little excitement at the look on his face. I flushed, mortified at the thoughts running through my head right now.

"You too, Jimin." he said in his dark voice. I almost wanted to whimper as I bit my lip, trying to keep it in. I couldn't believe how much he made me flustered. Throughout the rest of the evening, everytime we locked eyes, or happened to touch, I felt my body go on edge and my heart throb uncontrollably. I tried to be a good guest and make my rounds between all of Jungkook's friends, but I couldn't keep my focus off of Yoongi. It seemed like every time I looked at him, he was looking at me already. It made me feel butterflies, not only in my tummy but all over my body. I felt like I was on pins and needles constantly. I had never been this attracted to someone I had just met before, and it was driving me crazy.

"J-Jimin?" Yoongi's voice said quietly, sending those familiar chills up my body. For some reason, the way he said my name made me feel all kinds of things.

"Yes, Yoongi hyung?" I asked, watching his eyes get dark and a nervous smile spread across his face.

"Do you think....Do you think I could...." he said, seeming nervous. I couldn't help but smile big at how cute he seemed right now.

"It's ok, Yoongi hyung. You can say what you are thinking." I smiled, trying to keep the nerves at bay. He let out a nervous laugh, making my stomach flop around.

"I was...I just wondered if it would maybe be ok if you could....kinda give me your number?" he asked. He slapped his hand over his face, making me laugh and pull his hand away from his face.

"Of course, hyung. I would be happy to!" I smiled. He gave me the biggest gummy smile, making me feel like I could fall over. My legs actually felt weak and I had to try to keep my focus. We both pulled out our phones and saved each other's numbers. As the night wound down, I went to leave around the same time as Yoongi, and I really and truly didn't want to leave him.

"Um, h-hyung?" I asked, suddenly nervous at what I was going to ask of him.

"Yes, Jimin?" he asked, his voice even deeper than it was before.

"I...I uh am not a big fan of the dark. Do....do you think you could walk with me?" I asked, worried about his answer. He gave me a soft and sweet smile, making me feel warm all over.

"I would be happy to." he smiled. We all said goodnight and as we reached the sidewalk, he put his hands in his pockets, looking up at the sky. The lighting from the streetlight made him look almost ethereal, so pale and beautiful it took my breath away.

"So, which way, Jimin?" he asked, looking at me and giving me a soft smile.

"Oh, uh, this way. I hope I am not taking you out of your way." I said, suddenly feeling guilty.

"Not at all. I'm this way too." he smiled, as we started to walk. We didn't talk much, more just enjoyed each other's presence in the still and quiet night. When we reached my apartment building, we stood outside the door, neither of us seeming to know what to say.

"Thank you so much for walking me home. I'm glad I met you, Yoongi hyung." I smiled, feeling my heart go crazy.

"I am too, Jimin. I'll text you later." he replied, offering out his hand to me. I smiled and took it to shake it, but stopped as I felt that surge of electricty run up my arm. He stared deeply into my eyes for a moment, breathing heavily.

"Goodnight." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Goodnight." he replied, letting go of my hand. I opened the door and walked inside, feeling almost pained as I turned to see him walking away slowly. I leaned against the closed door and sighed, holding my hand over my chest. I had to try to control myself, because I was afraid of what he was doing to me. I wasn't ready for this feeling. I wasn't ready at all.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**~Yoongi's POV~**

I leaned against the hallway wall outside of his door, cluctching at my chest. What the fuck was this? I could barely breathe. I felt so weak and numb as I made my way back down the hall on shaky legs. Thankfully I didn't live far but thoughts and images of Jimin danced through my head the entire way, making me feel almost high. I had no sooner walked in my door when I found myself reaching for my phone to text him. No! What the hell was I doing? I would seem weird and desperate to be texting him already! Wouldn't I? Ugh, I had to pull it together. I tried to gain some composure as I went to take a shower, but getting hot and steamed up with Jimin stuck in my mind was not a good idea. I got dressed in my boxers and plopped on my bed, my hands reaching for my phone. My fingers hovered over the screen as I typed up a simple message.

 **MYG: Hey, Jimin.** **It's** **Yoongi. Hope** **I'm** **not** **texting** **u** **too** **late** **.**

My finger hovered over the send key for several minutes until I scrunched my face up and pressed it, sending waves of nausea through my body.

"Ughhhhhh, Min Yoongi you are a pathetic fool." I groaned out loud, smacking myself in the forehead. My self doubt was soon evaporated by a notification sound on my phone.

 **Jimin:** **Not** **at all hyung :)** **I'm** **glad** **u** **texted** **me!** **I'm** **really** **glad** **I** **met** **u** **tonight.**

I felt my heart get lodged in my throat as I tried to calm myself. I took a deep breath before I sent a response.

**MYG: I am 2. It was my pleasure!**

What the fuck did I just say?! It was my pleasure?! Oh my God if he texts me after that I will be amazed.

**JIMIN: I don't know, I found it pretty pleasurable 2 ;)**

"What?! Ohhhhhh my God. Ok, calm yourself Yoongi." I said out loud, sitting up in bed and trying to breathe normally. A winking face... is that flirting? Was he flirting with me?!

**JIMIN: I still can't believe we ride the same train! How come I've never seen u?**

**MYG: I'm usually half out of it in the morning so I kinda stay 2 myself.**

**JIMIN: Well from now on, don't be a stranger! It'll be nice 2 have company every day!**

**MYG: Yeah, with u on the train, I would actually look forward 2 my morning ride.**

"Oh...my...God. NO! I didn't mean it that way!! I'm gonna come across as such a creep!!!" I shouted, shoving a pillow over my face.

**JIMIN:I think so 2! With u there, the ride will be much more enjoyable. Do u ride the same 1 home 2?**

Oh thank goodness he didn't take it that way.

**MYG: Yeah I do actually. U always seem pretty tired, but now that I kno u r a dance instructor, it makes sense.**

**JIMIN: Sounds like u have been watching me, hyung ; )**

**MYG: Oh God...no...I mean....well I kinda couldn't help but notice u.**

Fuck. I have lost my mind. And now I have lost any chance with Jimin.

**JIMIN: Lol it's cute that u seem nervous, hyung. Don't worry, if I had seen u, I would have watched u 2 :)**

**MYG: Oh! Ty :)**

I thought my heart was going to explode. He was....flirting...I think. I was so out of practice and so bad at all this to begin with that I had no idea if I was completely tanking like it felt.

**JIMIN: I am really glad that u text me. I don't really have a lot of friends since I moved. It's nice 2 have someone 2 talk 2, especially sum1 as nice as u**

**MYG: U think I'm nice? Well I'm glad u do. I think u are nice 2. And I think it's nice 2 have a sum1 who isn't always gushing on about their soulmate.**

**MYG: Oh God, sorry if u have 1. I didn't mean it that way...it's just...I'm the 1 single 1 among them all, and it gets a little difficult listening 2 all that stuff all day.**

**JIMIN: No, I don't have 1, I'm single 2. And don't be so nervous, Yoongi hyung!**

**MYG: Sorry, I don't know what's gotten in 2 me. U make me nervous, and I don't kno y.**

**JIMIN: If I'm being perfectly honest with u hyung, I know what u mean. I felt nervous around u 2. But I kinda liked it.**

**JIMIN: Yoongi hyung, are u doing anything 2morrow?**

I felt my heart get firmly lodged in my throat again, my stomach doing back flips.

**MYG: Mmm Saturdays are usually pretty empty, so nothing really planned.**

**JIMIN: So I was wondering....would u like 2 hang out? No pressure!!**

**MYG: That sounds nice. Did u have anything u wanted 2 do?**

**JIMIN:No not really. Just kinda want 2 get 2 know u better, hyung ;)**

**MYG: I can always come by and pick u up and we can hang out at my place. We could watch a movie or whatever.**

**JIMIN: That sounds really nice. Wut about around 11? 2 early?**

I almost groaned at the thought, seeing as my eyes didn't usually crack open until about 1 on weekends. But when I thought about Jimin coming over my house, it made me so wired I didn't want to sleep at all.

**MYG: Sure, that's great.**

**JIMIN: I don't want 2 keep u up 2 late hyung. But I am really looking forward 2 2morrow.**

**MYG: Me 2 Jimin. Hope u sleep well :)**

**JIMIN: u too Yoongi hyung! Sweet dreams ;)**

I laid there for a few seconds, my body thrumming with excitement. Oh shit, he was going to be in my house....alone...with me. I started to panic for a moment, fumbling with my phone and dialing help.

_"H-hello?"_

"Namjoon, I need your help." I said in a rushed tone. I could hear noises, almost sounding like groans in the background and immediately regretted calling.

" _Can't this wait til morning?"_

"Oh for fucks sake! Sorry to disturb your sex life to ask for help!" I shouted, hanging up. I tried Hoseok next, praying I wouldn't interrupt his nocturnal activities.

"Hoseok, I made a big mistake." I blurted as soon as he picked up.

" _Jeez, Yoongi. What could you possibly have done this late?"_

"So Jimin and I texted back and forth and he's kinda coming over my house to hang out tomorrow." I replied, feeling my heart rate increase.

" _Whoa, nice going Yoongs! Why are you panicking? I thought that's what you wanted."_

"No! Well..yes, but no!! You saw how much trouble I had just sitting next to the guy at dinner tonight. What am I supposed to so when we are alone in my apartment?!" I answered, feeling that slight tingling in my body.

" _Calm down! I am sure you are working it all up in your head. It will be fine. Just keep your hands to yourself unless he can't keep his to himself."_

"Oh God, Hoseok, you're not helping." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat.

" _Sorry, but you will be ok, hyung. Just take it slow."_

"Alright thanks." I mumbled, hanging up the phone. I laid there all night unable to sleep, until I finally drifted off in the early hours of the morning.

_________________  
_________________

A/N: I am about to ruin euphoria for you, but instead of saying Euphoria it almost sounds like JK is saying 'You fuck me up" ㅋㅋㅋ

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I grumbled when the sun hit my face, waking me up from the precious hours of sleep I got. I put my arms over my head and stretched, groaning while I looked over at the clock. 10 o'clock!!!

"Shit!!!" I shouted as I jumped from the bed. I flew into the bathroom and stripped myself down of my clothes and hopped in the shower. I washed up quickly and threw my clothes in the hamper and wiped down the surfaces of the bathroom really quick. I threw on another pair of black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, before making my bed and cleaning up any last minute messes that I should have already cleaned up. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door with five minutes to spare. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what is to come, so I slowed my walking down a little bit, but jumped when I heard my phone's notification go off.

**JIMIN: Good morning, Yoongi hyung! I'm looking forward 2 2day :)**

**MYG: I am 2. I'm omw now.**

**JIMIN: Ok good! I am running a few minutes behind cuz I volunteered 2 teach a class this morning that ran over. So when u get here, u can come inside for a few minutes. I promise I won't take long tho. I just figured I needed a shower, don't want 2 come 2 ur place all sweaty and gross.**

I stopped walking and closed my eyes, trying to maintain my composure. In one scentence, Jimin spoke of himself in the shower, and being sweaty. I thought my heart would stop at the mental image but it was more my pants getting tighter that worried me.

**MYG: No problem at all. I will b there in just a few minutes!**

I tried to keep a steady walk up, but found myself a mix between running and almost walking so slow it was a question whether I was moving or not. When I finally arrived at Jimin's place, I knocked gingerly, clearing my throat as I did. A couple seconds went by as I heard the locks being undone and the door flew open to a sight that took my breath away. There he stood in light jeans, ripped up slightly, just enough to show some teasing skin, and a tight, white tanktop. He had a towel in his hand and was fluffing up his slightly damp hair , with a smile that could put the brightness of the sun to shame.

"Come in, Yoongi hyung!" he said, stepping back. The smell of fresh fruit overwhelmed my senses, making me almost dizzy. I smiled and walked in slowly as he shut the door behind me.

"Jimin, what shampoo do you use?" I asked, swallowing the rising lump in my throat.

"Green apple, why?" he asked, grinning at me as he threw his towel into the hamper outside his bathroom.

"It smells really good." I said, trying so hard not to say, you smell mouth-watering, let me eat you.

"Thanks. What about you? You smell really good too, hyung." Jimin replied, slightly biting on his bottom lip.

"Honey vanilla." I replied, ruffling my hair that was almost dry.

"Mmm sounds yummy." he giggled slightly, a sound that still made me feel weak at the knees. He walked out of sight for a moment and came back out of a room I assumed was his bedroom with an oversized cream colored sweater on.

"Is it cold outside? Or do you think I will be ok in this?" he asked, slipping on some shoes.

"You look perfect....I mean...um you are dressed perfect for the weather." I said, internally kicking myself. Jimin blushed slightly as I saw him turn and grab a set of keys off the counter.

"I'm ready whenever you are." he smiled, nodding at me.

"Alright, I'm not far from you." I smiled back, stepping outside as he opened the door. For some reason when we walked, we got really quiet. We literally maybe said three or four words to each other until we reached my apartment.

"Wow, you really are close to me, hyung!" Jimin smiled as he followed me into my apartment.

"Yep, this is home. Nothing fancy." I said as I tossed my keys in the bowl next to the door.

"It's nice and cozy and warm. I like it a lot." he grinned, looking around the living room. He wandered slightly to the edge of the room, looking out the window. The sun coming through the glass made his hair glow. He looked simply angelic, catching my breath in my throat.

"D-did you want to look around?" I asked, not sure what to say. He nodded as I walked to the hallway, opening the door to my bedroom.

"This is my room, nothing special. And excuse the mess." I said, kicking a pair of jeans to the edge of the room.

"Really? This is messy?" he laughed melodically. I couldn't help but grin as I looked at the floor, biting my lip. He walked over to the edge of my bed and I felt my pulse go through the roof. He ran his hand along my bedding, his fingers dancing along the fabric. I swallowed hard and tried to surpress the images that were working their way up into my head. I saw him swallow and his smile falter slightly as he removed his hand. I led him out of my room and showed him where the restroom was, him nodding and quietly observing everything.

"What's behind that door?" he asked, pointing to the one at the end of the hallway.

"That is the most special place in the world to me." I said as I walked to the door and opened it. His eyes went wide as his mouth dropped open and he rushed in.

"Hyung! You have a homemade music studio? Do you sing?" he asked, his eyes bright as he turned to me. I had to chuckle slightly as I walked in after him.

"No, not really. I am more into producing, and I do rap on occasion. What about you?" I asked, sitting at the computer chair. He held the headphones that were on the table in his hand and blushed slightly.

"I mean I like to sing, but I don't think I sing all that well." he said, barely making eye contact. My God, he was so cute, I could die right then and there.

"I'm sure that's not true. You already have a beautifully melodic speaking voice, so I bet your singing voice is too. Trust me, I am good at telling these kind of things." I smiled, biting on my lip to keep from saying more embarrassing things.

"I don't know about that." he giggled, turning pink again.

"Why don't you sing something for me? I promise, I will tell you what I think, no bullshit." I chuckled. He smiled slightly and nodded as I motioned for him to follow me behind the glass divider where the microphone stood. As he settled in place behind it, I picked the headphones up and placed them gently on his head, my fingers brushing his soft hair as I did. I swallowed hard and darted my tongue out to wet my lips as he stared at me, biting his lip. I walked back outside of the booth and put my headset on. I could hear his gentle breathing in the microphone, sending chills all over my body.

"Hmmm...I bet your voice would be perfect for this song. Tell me if you know it." I said, typing something into the keyboard. As the music started playing, he smiled big and nodded his head.

"Take it away." I said as I watched him shiver slightly. I turned down the music on my end so I could isolate his voice. I sat there on the edge of my seat in a poised position, waiting for the sounds that I knew would be beautiful to tumble out of his mouth. When they finally did, I thought I would die right there. Pure light flowed from his vocal chords as he sang softly into the microphone. I felt my body go on edge, fire spread through every fiber of my being. I gripped the edge of the booth so hard I thought I would break something. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my heart as I listened to his soothing voice course through my ears. It felt as though the sound infiltrated my body and and soul.  I closed my eyes for a moment and actually started to feel myself get emotional from the beauty and purity of his voice.  I opened my eyes and stared intensely at him.  He had his eyes closed as the chorus hit, and it was like an orgasm for my ears.  His voice hit a falsetto and I let out a hard breath involuntarily.  I quickly started recording so I could at least catch this magic starting at the second verse.  I sat there mesmerized until he finished singing, unable to move.  When he stopped, he looked at me, his eyes bright and almost glowing.  I had never been more attracted to a person in my life.  To see an angel like him, excited and passionate about something that means so much to me...I didn't know such a strong attraction was possible.

"How was that Yoongi hyung?" He asked, smiling brightly.  I let out a soft breath, trying to find my voice.

"That bad?" He asked softly, biting his lip.

"N-no.  Jimin...you were perfection." I said quietly into the microphone.  I saw him turn bright red as he hid his cheeks behind his small hands.

"I thought you said no bullshit." He replied, giving me a small smile.

"I am dead serious.  You have to let me record a full song one day.  Jimin you are amazing." I said in a low voice.  I watched him shiver as he seemed to lose his footing for a moment. 

"You really think so, hyung?" He asked, biting his lip after.

"Yes, I do.  You truly are angelic." I responded.  He let out a quiet, hitched breath that made me swallow. 

"I'm hardly angelic." He said in a slightly deeper voice, making my spine tingle. 

"I find that hard to believe." I said back, as he licked his  lips.  He put the headphones back on the mic stand before walking toward the door.  As I took my headphones off, I couldn't help but notice him tugging on his sweater a bit while chewing on his lip.

"Are...are you uncomfortable?" I asked, hoping I didn't bother him.

"I-I'm ok." He said quietly.

"Did you want to maybe watch a movie or something?" I asked, turning to face him. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. " he replied.  I led us to the living room and motioned for him to have a seat.  He sat on the couch still tugging on his sweater.

"It's a little chilly in here.  Do you want a blanket?" I asked, turning to face him. In truth I felt a little warm, but I didn't want him to be uncomfortable. He nodded, still flushed pink.  I grabbed the big fluffy gray blanket and fluffed it up, spreading it out over him as I let it go.  He smiled and seemed to relax a bit, resting his hands on his lap.

"What movie would you like to watch?" I asked, sitting next to him on the couch, but not too close.

"What about that new one that just came out?  The spy thriller?" He asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good.  I haven't seen it yet either." I replied.  I searched for it and put it on as I settled more into the couch.  After a few quiet moments he turned his head and looked in my direction.

"You want some blanket Yoongi?  You said you were chilly." He replied, holding out the blanket.

"Sure, thanks.  Are you hungry yet?  I can order us some pizza." I said, fluffing up the blanket over the both of us. 

"That sounds good." He replied.  I got out my cell phone and ordered one, then tossed my phone on to the coffee table.  Well so far so good...I hadn't made a complete ass of myself.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

We watched the movie a little while longer in silence but as Jimin shifted his position, his hand brushed over mine. The unexpected shockwave that ran over my skin and through my body made me let out loud breath. He looked over at me with his eyes wide, his tongue darting out to wet his perfectly plump lips.

"You....you feel that too, don't you?" He asked quietly.

"F-feel what?" I asked in response. He turned pink again, looking away.

"Nevermind." He almost whispered.

"No, I do feel something...I just don't know what it is." I replied.

"It happens every time I touch you. Is it like a surge going through your whole body and it almost cripples you?" He asked softly. I nodded in response. The tension became so thick, making me swallow hard. Our eyes locked and just as I felt like my air supply was going to completely be closed off, someone knocked at the door, making me jump. I stood up and as I did, I saw something I really wish I hadn't seen. The blanket tumbled off of our laps and pooled around my feet on the floor. As I went to grab it, I happen to see a very obviously...aroused Jimin. I tried so hard to keep my composure and not let on that I noticed as I handed him the blanket. My legs almost felt like jelly as I made my way to the door. I paid for the pizza and put it on the coffee table, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Did you want something to drink?" I asked, walking toward the kitchen.

"Just some water please." He called, as I opened the fridge. I grabbed two water bottles and headed to the couch, sitting back next to him. I handed him the water bottle as he handed me the blanket. I covered my legs and sighed, placing my hands on my lap.

"For some reason, I'm not really that hungry now." I said, breaking the silence.

"Me neither. Maybe we will get hungry for it later." He replied.

"Yeah." I breathed out in agreement.

"Umm...hyung?" Jimin asked, biting his lip.

"Hmm?" I responded, facing him slightly.

"C-can I try...something?" He asked, looking incredibly nervous. I nodded, swallowing hard as my heart started hammering in my ears. He pulled up the too-long sleeves of his sweater over his hands, and licked his lips. He stared down at my lap, making me shift nervously. He reached his hand over and as he grabbed hold of mine, the wave that went through my body was almost too much to handle. I grunted as he let out a small whimper, making me feel insane.

"Oh my God, it's so much stronger when you hold on." I breathed, trying not to make any inappropriate sounds.

"Wh-what is this, Yoongi hyung?" He asked, his eyes closing as his mouth dropped open slightly.

"I don't know, but it's...it feels so...strong and..." I said, struggling to maintain my self control and keep my arousal from getting any worse.

"Good!" He almost groaned, making me instantaneously hard. He laced his fingers in mine and looked at me, breathing hard.

"Jimin..." I breathed, my body fully on edge. I picked up our hands and brushed the back of his hand with my free fingers. He whimpered as he bit down hard on his lip, his breathing heavy.

"I feel that everywhere." He stressed while looked at me, eyes heavy. I felt myself twitch, making me grunt slightly. I started to let go of his hand, and as I did, my body throbbed and almost painfully ached. We both sat there, staring at each other and breathing heavily.

"It's almost painful now." I said, feeling the ache in my body grow. He nodded in agreement, shifting uncomfortably.

"This is so strange. How can you effect my whole body just by our hands touching?" He asked, putting his open hand over his chest.

"It's more than when you touch me. Things you say or do will give me chills and things like that." I replied.

"Me too. Like when we were in the recording studio and your voice was in my ear. It really effected me a lot." He responded. I flushed, wondering if that was why he was tugging on the bottom of his sweater. We sat there in uncomfortable silence for a moment until he finally broke it with a loud sigh.

"Jimin, I don't know what this is. I've never experienced anything like this before. " I said, looking over at him. His eyes were still a little glassy looking as he gave me a soft smile.

"I haven't either. I don't even know what to call it! I just know that I like it." he responded, his voice getting small at the end. I couldn't help but give him a big smile, feeling my heart thrumming harder than ever.

"I like it too." I replied, watching the most gorgeous smile spread across his features, all the way up to his eyes. It took us both a while to relax again and when we did, we finally were able to eat a little bit. We were onto our second movie when a sexy scene came on. I looked at Jimin out of the corner of my eye and saw him shift in his seat a little. I started thrumming my fingers nervously on my leg. Jesus why did those scenes seem to last forever? I noticed Jimin cluching onto the blanket like his life depended on it, until the scene finally ended. I made the mistake of glancing over at him, which made things only get worse. His full lips were a beautiful dark shade of pink where he had been chewing on them. His chocolate eyes were intense and focused, cutting through my very being.

"Yoongi, can I ask you something?" he said, looking down at his hands as I noticed his breathing starting to regulate a little better.

"Sure, shoot." I said, shrugging and trying to seem casual, though that couldn't be further from what I felt.

"Do you believe in soulmates?" he asked, looking up at me. I hesitated a moment, not sure what to say. I figured I better be honest going into this friendship.

"Honestly? Not really. I have seen too much shit in my life to believe there is supposed to be one person you are tethered to for the rest of your life." I answered. I watched his face fall slightly, though he tried to hide it.

"Oh....I see." he replied, twisting back to face the screen.

"What about you? Do you believe in soulmates, Jimin?" I asked, still staring at him.

"I-I do. I think it's a wonderful thing to find the other person who's soul mirrors your own. I don't know if I will ever find mine, but it's a nice dream to have." he replied softly. Shit, I hope I didn't hurt his feelings. We both were pretty quiet after that until the movie ended.

"Jimin, what would you think about coming over again and maybe recording something?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I-I dont know. I mean, I'm really not that good, hyung. I think you were just being nice to me." he responded, rubbing his arm.

"Nonsense. I told you I would tell you the truth. I have no reason to lie to you. It's not like I'm trying to get into your pants or anything." I blurted before smacking my hand over my mouth. I wanted to die. I just wanted lightning to strike from the sky and take me out of my misery.

"Kill me...Min Yoongi, you are a fucking idiot!" I grumbled, putting my hand over my eyes. I heard the melodic tinkling of Jimin's giggle beside me, making my heart beat hard again. I dropped my mouth open in a gasp when I felt his hand close around my wrist and pull my hand away from my face.

"I told you it's cute that you get all nervous." he giggled, letting go of me. I felt my face get hot as I swallowed the rock that felt like it stuck in my throat. My mouth went dry as he gave me the biggest smile, gently biting his bottom lip.

"Jimin, I really don't think it's me that is the cute one." I smiled, watching his face turn bright red. He covered his cheeks with his hands again, making me chuckle at his cuteness. I wanted so badly to just take him in my arms and plant a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, but I exercised extreme self restraint.

"If you really want me to hyung, I will." he said, looking up at me with his big eyes.

"I would love for you to. Just let me know when you would like to come over again and we can make a day of it." I shrugged, secretly wishing it would be sooner rather than later.

"Um, I'm free next Saturday." he smiled, making me feel like my heart was on fire.

"Then it's a date! I mean...uh sounds good." I suttered, wanting to smack myself in the face again.

"I look forward to our date then, hyung." he smiled, his cheeks slightly flushing again. I chuckled and nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"I'm glad you came over today Jimin." I said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I am too. I was right before, you are really nice Yoongi. I wish I could stay a lot later but I have to teach an early class tomorrow." he said, yawning slightly.

"Oh..yeah...sure. Let me walk you home." I said, standing up. I internally felt a sinking feeling in my stomach at the thought of him leaving. He stood up and stretched his arms over his head, his sweater lifting up slightly and exposing a strip of flesh. I swallowed and closed my eyes, letting out a slow shaky breath. We were fairly quiet again, making slight conversation on our way to his house. I could listen to him talk all day, the sweet sound of his cheerful voice was every bit as beautiful as music to my ears. When we finally arrived at his apartment, he got his keys out of his pocket and slowly unlocked his door. He opened it and turned toward me, standing in the doorway.

"Thank you for today, Yoongi, hyung. I really like hanging out with you." he said, his eyes so warm and inviting.

"I like hanging out with you too, Jimin. I hope you have a good evening." I replied, staring into the warmth of his eyes. He reached out his hand to give me a handshake, a simple polite gesture. As I took his hand, he let out a whimper, making me internally groan. Hold it together, Yoongi. I shook his hand slightly, and as we let go, the feeling of ache returned.

"Goodnight, Yoongi." he smiled, stepping back.

"Goodnight, Jimin." I replied, waving as he started to close the door slightly. I turned and walked away, trying to restrain the bit of self control I had left. By the time I got home, my chest felt heavy and I felt suddenly sad. My previously warm and cozy home now felt so big and empty and cold. I chest ached slightly as I plopped on my bed, letting out a deep breath. I started to feel more lonely than I had in a long time. It took me a while, but I finally was able to drift off to sleep, dreams of that angelic figure floating before my eyes.

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Sunday was spent with Jimin and I texting back and forth a good portion of the day. Sadly it was Monday now, and usually I dreaded this day more than almost anything else. But I couldn't help but smile this morning. As I stepped onto the morning train I happened to snag a seat directly across from the doors. As the train pulled up to Jimin's stop, the doors opened to reveal the angel I had come to know. He smiled at me and walked over sitting right next to me. The smell I now knew as green apple invaded my senses, making me feel drunk again.

"Good morning, Yoongi hyung." he said, as he settled in his seat. Our legs happened to touch, making me swallow and grip the edge of my messenger bag.

"Good morning Jiminie." I smiled. He turned bright red and giggled.

"Jiminie? I like that hyung." he said, putting a hand on his cheek.

"Oh..yeah? Sorry, I don't know where it came from." I chuckled.

"You can keep calling me that. I like it when you do." he grinned, letting his hand come to rest directly next to mine. I felt my breathing increase as he gently placed his hand over mine. I jolted slightly, making sure my messenger bag was situated over my lap. I felt myself hardening as he traced his fingers slowly over my skin, making my entire body on edge.

"J-Jiminie..." I mumbled, trying not to get carried away.

"Yoongi, why does this feel so good?" he asked, slipping his fingers between mine. He bit his lip as he looked at me intensely. God, I wanted him so much. Why was he torturing me like this. I could see him starting to get aroused making a low groan come out of my mouth. I tightened my lips shut as I looked at him wide-eyed.

"I don't want to go, hyung." Jimin said, as the train came to a stop.

"I don't either, but you have been the highlight of my day. I will be on the same train home though." I smiled as he stood up, letting go of my hand. The ache that took over was almost overwhelming.

"See you soon." He waved, smiling big at me. I waved back and was unable to peel my eyes from him until the train pulled away. I closed my eyes and tried to spend the rest of the train ride, trying to regain my composure. When I got off the train, I still had to hold my messenger bag in front of my lap. Thankfully, my boner disappeared by time I reached Hoseok outside of our office.

"Good morning! How was your weekend?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"It was good." I stated simply as we made our way up. Taehyung and Namjoon were already working as we took our seats.

"Oh, how did it go with Jimin?" Hoseok asked, sitting in his desk chair.

"Wait, how did what go with Jimin?" Namjoon asked, spinning around to face us.

"Jimin came over and hung out on Saturday." I said, my heart beating hard just thinking about it.

"Oh? That's nice, hyung! He doesn't have too many friends yet." Taehyung smiled, turning to face us.

"So....how was it?" Hosoek asked, folding his hands and leaning forward on his knees.

"It was great. But, I don't know, there is something weird happening when we are around each other. I am not the only one who has noticed." I said, putting my bag down.

"What do you mean?" Namjoon asked.

"Well, uh...jeez how do I even say this. Everything about him gets to me." I started.

"Hyung, you are going to need to elaborate a bit." Taehyung chuckled.

"Like, his laugh or his voice, or Jesus when he sang in the studio, I couldn't breathe. My heart went nuts and I felt weak at the knees and it really effects me." I replied.

"Sounds like you have a bit of a crush." Namjoon grinned.

"Yeah, he is gorgeous and sweet and really adorable. But, something weird happens when we touch." I said, looking down at my hand that had just been holding his, unable to stop smiling.

"When you touch?" Tae asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not like that. Whenever our skin touches, it's like a shockwave of pleasure takes over our bodies. We tested it by letting him hold my hand and needless to say, it made me crazy." I replied. They all looked at each other while I just stared at them dumbfounded.

"Um, Yoongi...have you ever stopped to think about why?" Namjoon asked, leaning back in his chair and crossing his legs, a smirk on his face.

"Cause I am a lonely and horny fool who hasn't had sex in way too long so the first guy that I find hot as hell is driving me mad." I replied, wiping my hand down my face.

"But didn't you say that Jimin felt the same?" Taehyung asked, grinning ear to ear.

"Yeah, but he doesn't have many friends now that he has moved, and maybe he is as desparate and sex starved as I am." I shrugged.

"Yoongi. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe just MAYBE Jimin could be your soulmate?" Hoseok suggested. I laughed and then scoffed, shaking my head.

"You guys have lost it. That sounds like some bullshit you say to get in someone's pants. Are you that desparate for me to hook up with someone?" I chuckled, still shaking my head.

"Yoongs, that is how it felt when I met Jin. The uncontrolled heartrate, the surges of...enjoyment when you have physical contact, not being able to get them out of your head. Soon you start feeling what they are feeling." Namjoon replied.

"Get out of here." I scoffed again, sitting up more in my chair.

"Hyung, do you feel not only tingles all over your body but warmth and a surge of desire whenever he happens to barely touch you? But not just in a sexual way. It goes so much deeper than that. You crave their company, their scent, everything. And you find when they withdraw it's physically painful?" Taehyung asked, biting his lip.

"Y-yeah." I responded, not wanting to fall prey to their lunacy.

"There is no doubt in my mind. If that is how you are really feeling when you are with him, he is your soulmate alright." Hoseok replied.

"Don't fuck with me guys, seriously. You know I don't buy in to all that bullshit. Besides how would that even make sense? That's the way you know their your soulmate?" I sighed, the joke starting to wear on my nerves.

"How else are you supposed to know? You crave their attention and affection. You hurt when it is taken away. So you're drawn to that person." Hoseok answered.

"I will tell you how you will know for certain. Kiss. That seals the deal. If you kiss him, your souls will start to tug at one another. You are going to start to feel the things he feels. It won't be fully connected until you sleep with each other, but just try kissing him." Namjoon said.

"Are you nuts? We barely know each other! He will run for the hills if I just kiss him." I said, running my hands through my hair.

"It's just a kiss, hyung. One kiss won't hurt, right?" Hoseok said, spinning back around in his chair to face his computer. Maybe they were right about that part. One kiss wouldn't hurt...would it?

___________________  
___________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

**~ JIMIN'S POV ~**

 

 

I could barely compose myself enough to walk off of the train and give Yoongi a wave.  He looked at me with his smoldering eyes as he smiled his beautiful gummy smile and waved back.  I jogged to the dance studio, trying to shake the thoughts of him doing so many inappropriate things out of my head.  When I walked in, Jungkook and Zelo were already stretching.  I ran over to my locker and took off my hoodie, shoving it inside.

 

 

"You look extra cheerful hyung." Jungkook smiled as I walked over to them and joined in stretching.

 

 

"Just had a great weekend and a great start to my day." I shrugged, unable to keep the grin off my face.

 

 

"Oh?  And what did you do this weekend?" Zelo asked, raising his eyebrows with a teasing smirk.

 

 

"I went and hung out with Yoongi hyung." I grinned, bending in half and wrapping my arms around my legs.

 

 

"You did?!  I thought I noticed a spark between you two." Jungkook teased.

 

 

"What did you guys do?" Zelo asked.

 

 

"We just watched some movies at his place." I answered, standing back up.

 

 

"You went to his place?" Zelo asked, wide eyed.

 

 

"Yeah, but it was really casual.  OH! He has a studio!! It's so awesome! He even let me sing in it!" I blurted.

 

 

"Wow, Yoongi hyung let you in his studio already?  He must really like you.  His studio is his baby." Jungkook grinned.  I blushed at the thought, feeling my heart beat fast.

 

 

"I am going back over this weekend to sing in the studio again." I replied, continuing to stretch.

 

 

 "Hmmmm if I didn't know better I would say you like him too." Zelo laughed. 

 

 

"I do, but I actually want to ask you both something since you both have met your soulmates... how did you know that they were your soulmate?" I asked, standing still to look at them both.

 

 

"It's a feeling you get in your gut, or at least it was for me.  You are drawn to them with no explanation, and everything about them drives you crazy but in a good way.  Like for example, when Hobi thinks something is really funny and he gets that giggle...damn." Zelo said, blowing out a breath.

 

 

"And the first time Tae touched me, it was so warm and excited me in every way.  I can't tell you how many times I got embarrassed for pitching a tent in public.  But when he would leave, I would get sad and almost be in physical pain.  Why do you ask?  Do you think Yoongi hyung could be your soulmate?!" Jungkook almost squealed.

 

 

"I...I think so. I feel all those things and more.  He makes time stand still.  When he is in my sight, it's like nothing else matters.  When we were in the studio and he talked in the microphone and it came through the headphones, I went weak at the knees and gave me a frickin boner.  But when we held hands...it almost felt embarrassingly good.  I had to restrain a moan!!!" I said, feeling that flutter in my stomach again.

 

 

"Don't worry, it doesn't stay that bad. Yes you will feel what they feel so it makes any contact more intense but you will be able to handle it better once you have completely connected." Jungkook replied.

 

 

"C-completely connected?" I asked, feeling hot all of the sudden.

 

 

"Well a kiss will start the connection, but it's truly complete once you make love." Zelo answered.  I swallowed hard, hearing my heart in my ears.

 

 

"But Y-Yoongi hyung said he doesn't believe in soulmates." I said, feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach.

 

 

"Tae has told me a little bit about his past and I think those experiences have made him cynical when it comes to that. Don't worry, Jimin hyung, just take it one day at a time." Jungkook grinned.  I blew out a big breath and tried to get it off my mind as students filtered in for classes.  They served as a decent distraction but as the day neared it's end and I stood on the train platform, everything came rushing back.  I felt almost sick I was so nervous, but when the train stopped and I saw him sitting there waiting for me with that beautiful smile of his, all concern melted away.  I walked over and sat beside him as he turned to look at me.

 

 

"How was your day Jiminie?" He asked, his voice deep, rich and frankly intoxicating.

 

 

"Tiring but good.  How about you hyung?" I asked, crossing my legs to try to hide the result of the growing excitement running through me as our hands brushed.

 

 

"I-It was good." He said softly, moving the tip of his long fingers along the back of my hand.  It felt so good it almost felt sinful to be feeling something like this in public.

 

 

"I'm looking forward to this weekend." I said, my breath catching in my throat as our fingers intertwined. He let out a low breath, sending tingles over my entire body.  The smell of  honey vanilla radiated off of him, making my stomach flip around.

 

 

"I am too." He almost whispered as he brushed his fingertips along my palm.  I embarrassingly let out an audible whine as his fingers traveled over the exposed skin of my arm.  I swear I heard a growl come from him as he let go.  I made the deadly mistake of looking over as he went to grab his messenger bag and shift it into his lap.  As he did, I couldn't help but see that he was just as excited as I was, making it so much worse.   I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as the train thankfully came to a stop.

 

 

"I-I'll see you tomorrow hyung." I smiled, trying to keep it hidden.

 

 

"See you tomorrow." He smiled as I waved and walked out the door.  I rushed home, every step hurting worse as I was painfully restricted in my jeans.  When I walked through the door, I immediately unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, sighing in relief.  I knew if I ignored it, it would go away.  I was never a big fan of masturbation, so it wasn't something I normally did.  I decided to take a cold shower to help it along.  Soon I found myself texting Yoongi for a while before plopping on my bed, exhausted.  It took me a while to fall asleep however, with images of Yoongi hovering over me, invading mind.

  
_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

We would go through our ritual of sitting next to each other on the train, talking for a few minutes, playing with each other's hands and saying goodbye with a painful erection. I'm surprised my dick hasn't started to hate me with the amount of times Jimin aroused me. We would spend a good portion of the evening texting or talking on the phone. I found myself more drawn to him with each passing day as I got to know him better. As Saturday rolled around, I waited anxiously for him to arrive. I found myself pacing back and forth across the living room, unable to get what the guys were saying out of my head. This is a new budding friendship, so far going no further than simple hand-holding. Did I really want to run the risk of scaring him away by trying to take it further? I was jarred from my train of thought by a gentle knock. I wiped my sweaty palms on my pants as I walked over to the door. I opened it slowly and there he was, an angel on Earth. His fluffy blonde hair was wavy and messy, but it looked oh so good. He was in an oversized hoodie and ripped jeans, with really white tennis shoes on. I swallowed and held the door open for him, motioning for him to come in.

"I'm happy to see you hyung." He smiled while sliding his shoes off.

"It's always nice to see you, Jiminie." I replied, making him blush.

"Let's head in." I said, having him follow me to the studio. When we walked in, I pulled up the extra chair and had him sit beside me.

"Do you know what you were wanting me to sing?" He asked, playing with his fingers nervously.

"Yeah actually. It's a song Namjoon wrote and your voice seems too perfect for it. He recorded the guide song already if you want to listen to it and see what you think." I replied. He nodded and smiled as I put the headphones on his head. As I played it for him, he closed his eyes and swayed back and forth in the swivel chair. I noticed a flush start to spread across his face as he opened his eyes and looked at me intensely. I felt my breath catch in my throat as he chewed on his lip, before closing his eyes again. As the song ended, he took the headphones off and just stared at me for a moment.

"So what do you think?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"It's very beautiful, hyung. What is it called?" He asked.

"Serendipity." I replied, tearing my gaze from him to look at the computer screen.

"You sure Namjoon hyung won't mind me singing his song?" He responded quietly.

"Of course. He wrote it with a voice like yours in mind. He will absolutely flip when he hears your voice bringing his song to life." I replied, setting up to record.

"O-Oh, hyung I don't know. I don't know if I want someone else to hear." He answered nervously. I looked at him to see him playing with his hands a bit.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I won't tell him it's you singing unless his response is really good, which I know it will be." I replied, giving him a soft smile. He nodded as I stood up and opened the studio door for him. He walked in and settled behind the microphone and put the headphones on, nodding again at me with his gorgeous smile brightening his face. I placed the lyric sheets up on the stand and went back to my desk and put the headphones on.

"Are you ready, Jiminie?" I said into the mic. He shivered and gave me thumbs up. I started the music and watched as his eyes flutter shut. When his eyes opened and he began to sing, my heart actually began to hurt at the sound that invaded my body. Jimin looked straight at me when he sang the words "when you see me, when you touch me" with smoldering eyes. I swallowed and felt it go straight to my groin, making me almost start sweating. When he hit the falsetto, I was glad I was sitting, because I am sure my legs would have went out from under me. By time he finished, I was borderline panting.

"How was that? I feel like I could do better." He asked, looking at me with a grin through the glass.

"Um...I think it was perfect, but we can go again until you are satisfied." I replied. I immediately regretted my phrasing as I saw him go pink. Jimin sang through it several more times before his voice cracked slightly.

"I'll get you some water." I said, getting up from my chair while trying to hide my crotch behind my hands. I walked to the kitchen and took a deep breath as I reached for a water bottle. I closed my eyes and took another calming breath, trying to will away my boner. I let out one loud blast of air as I turned and walked toward the studio. I walked in the doorway and stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth running dry. Jimin was lifting his hoodie off of his torso, and his thin white t-shirt stuck to the hoodie, lifting them both above his chest. His soft golden skin almost glowed, the gentle outlines of his soft abdomen dipping between the muscles. I dropped the water bottle, making him jump as he yanked the hoodie over his head and pulled his shirt back down. I bent over to get his water as he looked at me with his face flushed bright.

"Th-thanks Yoongi hyung." Jimin said walking over and reaching for the water. I saw him turn even redder as he grabbed it from me and swallowed a few sips. I then realized I had been so shocked that I stopped concealing my hard-on.

"Maybe we should take a break." I said, standing up straight again.

"Ok hyung." He said softly, not making eye contact. He followed me out of the room to the living room, sitting on the couch next to me. We sat there in silence for a while until he scooted his hand and laid it over mine, making a tingle run up my spine.

"If it feels this good when we just hold hands, what do you think would happen if we did more than that?" He said softly, not taking his eyes off our hands.

"M-more?" I stuttered, feeling my mouth go dry again.

"Mhm. Like what about...a hug..." He almost mumbled. I felt my heart rate soar as my entire body felt warm at the suggestion.

"I...I would be ok with that...if you want to that is." I replied, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Really? There's no pressure if you really don't want to." He asked, looking at me hopefully. I simply smiled and stood up, offering Jimin my hand. I readied myself for the shockwave as he grabbed my hand, making me shiver. Once we were both standing, he stepped close to me, only inches from my face. He slowly moved his hands behind me before placing them against my back. I swear I thought my body was going to catch fire from the heat coming off of him. As his firm chest pressed into mine and his arms enclosed me, it took my breath completely away make me gasp. I placed my hands on his back and started to apply pressure, and what happened next tested every bit of my self control. As I pulled him tightly to me, my hands splayed across his back, he let out a moan in my ear. It was the most arousing sound I had ever heard in my life, making me grunt back a groan of my own.

"Hyung...it feels....so good." He breathed, his hot breath fanning my neck.

"Mmmm Jimin." I grunted, squeezing him tighter. Then it happened. I felt his hardness against me and I had to let go and back away.

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" He asked, chewing on his deliciously plump lip.

"No, not at all. I was afraid if I didn't back away..." I trailed off, rubbing my hands over my face in frustration.

"What?" He asked, breathlessly. I made the mistake of looking into his hooded eyes, making me shiver.

"I was afraid I might lose control." I sighed. I clenched my fist as he took a step toward me, his tongue peeking out from behind his beautifully full and flushed lips.

"I would be ok with that." He replied, taking a step further, now inches from me. I found it hard to control my breathing as I swallowed and tried to look anywhere but his lips, but that didn't help. My eyes locked on the golden skin of his neck, making me almost crazy.

"Ji-Jiminie, I don't know if you know what you're saying." I replied, backing up as far as I could to the edge of the couch. He advanced even further until I plopped back on the couch, staring up at him. He put his hands on the back of the couch and leaned over me, his face inches from mine, making my mouth run dry.

"Hyung....kiss me. "

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Jimin..." I said after I found my voice. My entire body was on edge, and I felt like I was seconds away from losing control. He blinked and the fire from his eyes was gone, instead it was replaced with what looked like pain.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said quietly, standing up and backing away.

"No, Jimin, I...." I started but he quickly shook his head as I stood up.

"I misread things, I'm sorry hyung." He said as he started walking away. I grabbed his wrist to keep him from leaving, as he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes.

"Jimin please..." I said, my heart feeling heavy and sick knowing that he was upset.

"Please, hyung, I'm embarrassed enough." He muttered, looking at the floor. I felt a surge of passion if not anger bubble through me. No, I was not gonna let him walk away like this, not on a misunderstanding.

"Jimin, dammit!" I growled, pulling him into me and wrapped my arm behind his back. He looked at me wide eyed, his breathing heavy. He trembled in my arms, making me worried that I scared him.

"Y-Yoongi hyung." He said softly, biting his lip.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I just...." I trailed off, unable to continue talking. I caught him staring at my lips, licking his own. Desire coursed through me, creating a fog around everything else except this angel in my arms. It finally created such a strong pull in me that I couldn't deny it any longer. I leaned in quickly, connecting our lips in an explosion of pleasure. My mind became hazy as he moaned loudly against my lips, making me groan at the pleasure coursing through my body. He moved his lips feverishly against mine, pushing me back into the couch. I found my hands roaming his back, one sliding up to take purchase on his neck, pulling him hard into me. He straddled my lap, making me groan into his mouth at the sudden pressure of him against my crotch. He moaned loudly as I wound my fingers up into his blonde locks, giving me the perfect opportunity to slip my tongue into his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath and moaned into my mouth again. I could feel his body trembling, or maybe it was mine. The surge of pleasure was so great, I felt like I could cum from this alone if it went on too long. I yanked his hair slightly pulling his head back as I attacked his jawline nipping and sucking at his beautifully clear golden skin.

"Oooohhh hyung...mmmmm" he moaned, his fists clenching my shirt in his hands.

"Mmmmm Jiminie, you taste so good." I groaned against his neck, kissing my way down to the base. The pitch of his moan got higher as I felt my dick twitch in my uncomfortably tight pants. As I attached myself to the base of his neck, he grinded forward once, making me release his neck to grab hold of his delicious hips, groaning as I felt a surge of warmth blooming in my stomach.

"Yoongi hyung! I'm....oh God.." he breathed and whimpered loudly. I felt that coil inside me tighten as my pleasure heightened to new levels. I really felt as though this was going to make me cum, how I don't know. I breathed heavily against his neck and I licked my way to his exposed collar bone, sucking and nipping the skin as I went. His lewd sounding whimpers was like a jolt to my dick every time one escaped his lips. I slid my hands from his hips around to his perfectly round ass, squeezing slightly.

"Ohhhh F-FUCK!!!" He moaned loudly, his body going rigid. I groaned and moved my hips as I felt my orgasm wash through me out of nowhere, making my body shake with an insane amount of pleasure. Jimin gripped my shirt hard as he moaned loudly, moving his hips with mine. I watched him screw his eyes shut in pleasure, his mouth gaping open. I gasped for air, still groaning with every breath out until Jimin stopped moving. He sat there looking so glorious and completely fucked out. His hair was messy, lips red and wet, breathing ragged, pupils blown, eyes heavy. I had truly never seen a more beautiful sight. His face turned red as he looked at me, before lowering his eyes. I looked down at our laps to notice a sizeable wet spot on the front of his jeans, making me sigh in relief, knowing I wasn't the only one who just came from making out.

"That was....incredible." I said, my voice feeling heavy. He covered his cheeks with his hands and looked away with an embarrassed expression.

"I...that...that's never happened before." He said softly.

"Don't be so embarrassed, Jiminie. The same thing happened to me." I said, offering him a smile, though internally I wanted to die. He scooted back a little and he got a shy smile.

"I have never felt something like that before. Even with sex, I've never had an orgasm like that...that was so intense." He smiled, biting on his lip.

"I know what you mean. I haven't ever felt anything like that before either. I kept feeling, um, close for a while and we weren't even really doing anything." I replied, still waiting for my heart to calm down. He started to shift off of me, and stood on wobily legs, still breathing slightly heavy.

"I hope I didn't push it too far, hyung. I know we haven't known each other very long, but I do like you." he said softly, his gaze never leaving the floor. I felt my breath catch in my throat and my heart hammer against my chest at this angelic boy's confession. I stood up myself, legs feeling like jelly, as I grabbed his hand, a wave of tingles still making their way through my body.

"Jimin, you didn't push it too far. I have been wanting to talk to you and meet you since the very first moment I saw you on the train." I said, feeling like an absolute idiot after my own confession. He looked up at me and put his spare hand on his chest.

"Really?" he asked, his beautifully warm eyes getting brighter, almost hopeful.

"Really." I replied, unable to keep a smile from spreading across my face.

"Um, hyung, I really really don't want to go...but I'm kinda...uncomfortable now." he said, biting his lip and looking away from me. I felt my heart sink and disappointment settle in, breaking my happiness apart.

"O-oh. I'm sorry." I replied quietly, feeling incredibly foolish. Jimin's hand flew up to his chest as he laid it against his heart.

"Don't be sorry! I don't mean uncomfortable like that. I mean I feel....sticky." he said as he shifted and his face turned bright red. Relief washed over me and I couldn't help but let out a relieved laugh, letting the back of my finger brush his cheek.

"I have a better idea. I have some clothes you can wear, why don't you just take a shower and stick around here? I would love for you to stay." I said, surpised at myself, wondering where this boldness was coming from. He looked so gleeful at that moment, making my heart skip a beat.

"I would love to stay too." He replied, his eyes beaming. I felt my stomach tumble as I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek, feeling my skin all go on fire again.

"I will go get you some clothes." I responded, letting go of his hand. I walked to my bedroom and grabbed a pair of baggy gray sweats and a white t-shirt, as well as a baggier pair of my boxers. Jimin was filled out so beautifully on the bottom so I knew I needed to get some of my baggier clothes to fit his perfectly sculpted ass. I grabbed a towel and a washcloth from the linen closet before opening my bathroom door and laying the clothes on the counter.

"Ok, you are all set. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable." I said, coming out of the bathroom.

"Thank you, Yoongi hyung." he smiled, as he walked by me and flushed pink again. I felt my heart flutter as he winked at me before closing the bathroom door. I heard the shower start and couldn't help but think about the fact that Jimin was now naked in my apartment. I felt myself go instantly hard at the thought, and quickly shook my head, trying to rid myself of this boner. It didn't help that as soon as I stopped thinking about it, I could hear his angelic voice echoing off of the walls of the bathroom as he sang.

"Damn it, Jimin. You are going to be the death of me." I mumbled as I stood there and listened to the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**~  Jimin's POV  ~**

I sat there nervously on the couch, trying not to think about Yoongi naked in the shower.  I quickly got my phone off of the coffee table and took this opportunity to call Jungkook.

_"Hey, how did it go at Yoongi's?"_

"I'm still here." I replied, clearing my throat.

_"Oh wow, then why are you calling me?"_

"Yoongi is in the shower right now.  I am trying not to think about that at the moment." I replied.  I heard Jungkook giggling on the other end, making me feel more embarrassed than I already did.

_"Hyung, why is Yoongi in the shower?"_

"Oh...um...well....we kinda made out." I replied, feeling my face heat up and my heart race at the thought.

_"Aaaand how did that end up in him needing a shower, hmm???"_

"Ughhh this is embarrassing.  We both wound up...well...you know." I answered, feeling like an idiot.

 _"You had sex?!_ "

"No!  We just both felt so good, and when he wound up grabbing my ass I kinda couldn't hold back." I mumbled.

_"Ohhhhh, yeah I remember those days.  Don't worry Jimin hyung, it happened to Tae and I multiple times.  I have no doubts he is your soulmate then.  I had never had that happen to me until I met Tae.  Like I had sex with several other people before I met Taehyung, and sure it felt good and orgasms always felt good, but since I could feel what he was feeling, it's like you almost experience a doubly strong one.  One time it happened so hard we both almost passed out."_

"I could easily see how that would be possible. Oh shit, I heard the shower turn off.  I will see you Monday." I whispered, quickly hanging up the phone.  I heard him humming slightly in his deep voice, sending shivers all over my body. When he came out of the bathroom, I had to swallow.  His hair was damp, wearing dark gray sweats and a black shirt, a few water droplets clinging to his milky skin.  I looked away, feeling flushed as my heart started beating fast and hard. 

"So what would you like to do, Jiminie?" He asked in his beautifully deep and rugged voice.

"I really would like to get to know you better Yoongi hyung. Do think we could just...talk?" I asked, chewing on my lip.  He broke out in that bright and adorable smile of his, making my heart flutter.

"Of course, what would you like to talk about?" He answered, walking over slowly and sitting next to me.

"Ummm.....how about I look up a list of questions on my phone and I can read them out and we both answer?" I suggested, twisting to face him.  He let out a deep chuckle and nodded.

"Ok, sounds like we may need a drink for this.  You want a glass of wine?" He asked, amusement still laced in his voice. 

"Thank you, that sounds lovely." I answered, unable to keep the smile from my own face.

"Red or white?" He inquired, as he stood and walked over to the kitchen.

"Red, please." I responded.  I couldn't take my eyes off of him as he grabbed two wine glasses off of the shelf.

"Man after my own heart...I mean...dammit." He replied, making me grin even more and my face get hot.  I sat there in awe, watching him uncork the wine and start pouring it.  How did he manage to make absolutely EVERYTHING look so sexy?  He walked over with a glass in each hand, handing me one before sitting back down. We just stared at each other for a minute until I came to my senses.

"Oh, shoot! I'm supposed to be looking up questions." I said, feeling flushed as I fumbled with my phone. Yoongi got a slight smile as he took a sip from his wine glass, his beautifully deep eyes observing me. I swallowed and opened my phone's web browser, quickly typing up a search to find questions. I clicked on the first link it brought up and let out a slow breath.

"Ok, what's the thing that makes you happiest?" I asked, but I think I already knew the answer to that.

"That one is easy. Music - whether it be producing it, writing it, or listening to it. What about you?" he asked, slightly darting his tongue out to wet his lips. Ever since we made out, I haven't been able to get his lips out of my head. They were perfectly shaped, slightly plump and pouty, making want to hold them against my own.

"I guessed right!  Mine would have to be dance. I love the way you can express how you feel with your body. There is not one emotion that you can't explain through the movements of your body, and it is entirely freeing." I replied with a slight sigh. He watched me and shifted slightly in his seat, clearing his throat.

"Um, next one; if you could change one thing about your life right now, what would it be?" I asked, studying his facial expression.

"I think it would be getting out of my job and being able to pursue my passion full time. You?" he asked, taking a sip of wine again.

"I wish I could open my own studio. I don't have too many classes yet, though they are growing. I would love to open a small studio, pack the classes with passionate dancers and even offer a free class or to every week so those who want to pursue dance or get their foot in the door that don't have the means to sign up for classes, can still experience the joy of it." I said, playing with the stem of my wineglass. I looked up from it to see Yoongi staring at me with a broad grin on his face.

"Jimin, I think that's fantastic. I'm sure you will do it some day." he replied, his eyes softening. I let out a slow breath, feeling my heart flutter as I looked back down to my phone and reading the next question.

"What happened in your last relationship?" I asked, looking back up at him. I watched his expression falter slightly as he stared down at his wine glass, swirling the crimson liquid around in circles.

"He left me because he thought he found his soulmate, but turns out the other person wasn't his soulmate and he tried to come back to me. I don't want to be with someone who would drop me so easily, as though I'm not important." he said, taking another large gulp of wine. I could feel pain aching in my heart before I decided to get his mind off of something that was obviously still hard for him,

"My last boyfriend left me because he actually did find his soulmate. I loved him, but I want him to be happy, ya know?" I shrugged, still feeling a sting at the thought of my ex, but I looked up to see the beautiful man in front of me and couldn't help but feel warmth and empathy radiating from him. I looked back down at my phone and took a sip of wine before asking the next question.

"What is the most beautiful view you have ever seen?" I asked, looking back up at him. He turned bright red as he looked back down at his wine glass and chugged the rest of what was in the glass. He chewed on his lip slightly as he rubbed his hand behind his ear, looking at his lap.

"Honestly...wh-when I saw you for the first time." he said, covering his eyes with his hand. At that exact moment, I thought my heart stopped, and I caught myself not breathing. Suddenly, I felt extremely hot, as I downed the rest of my wine and looked at my lap.

"Oh...oh my. Surely not, hyung. I-I was just going to say the b-beach." I stuttered, wanting to hide my face inside my shirt.

"I-I meant it." he said, barely audible, playing witht he empty wine glass and staring at his hands.  His face fell slightly as I felt an ache in my chest that was overwhelming.

"Hyung, did I just hurt your feelings? I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." I said, feeling incredibly guilty all of the sudden.

"No, it's ok, Jimin." he said, offering me a small smile.   I was almost afraid to ask another question, but deep down, I wanted to know every single part of this man, inside and out.

______________________________  
______________________________ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**~  Yoongi's POV  ~**

Twelve more questions and a bottle of wine later and Jimin and I were starting to loosen up a little bit more.  He got an adorably rosey coloring on his cheeks and giggled a little more than before, and frankly I couldn't get enough of him.  He looked down at his phone for the next question and immediately got flustered, his face turning about five more shades of red.

"What is it?" I asked, unable to hide my smile.

"N-nothing, hyung.  We can skip this question........this entire section!" he said, looking so cute it was ridiculous.

"No, come on Jiminie!  Where is your sense of adventure?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  Shit, this wine really must be getting to me.

"At the bottom of another wine glass." he giggled, finishing the rest of the wine.

"Come on, we can get through it." I replied, giving him an assuring smile.

"I don't know Yoongi, they are embarrasing!" he said, putting his wine glass down and hiding one of his bright red cheeks in the palm of his hand.

"If they really make you uncomfortable, I won't push you. " I said softly.  The last thing I wanted to do was make Jimin uncomfortable around me, which I was shocked hadn't happened already with some of the idiotic comments I had made.

"I can do it, just pour me another glass." he said his face still bright red.  I poured the last of the bottle into his glass as he took a deep breath and stared down at his phone.

"When is the last time you had sex?" he read, stumbling slightly over the last word.  I let out a deep breath and rubbed my suddenly sweaty hands on my sweatpants.

"Around a year ago." I said, feeling like hiding under a rock.

"It's been about s-six months for me." he replied, taking a large swallow of wine.

"See?  That wasn't so bad." I smiled, trying to shake off the butterflies flopping around in my belly.

"It's a whole section of questions.  They get worse.  Like the next one; what is your favorite kind of foreplay?" he asked, letting out a slow breath.  I felt my mouth go dry as I tried not to picture Jimin while answering these.  I really didn't want to pop another boner.

"I like the anticipation.  The build-up." I said, swallowing hard.  Jimin shifted in his seat slightly as he let out a shaky breath.

"I like that too.  That and the g-gentle touches, like when fingers are just barely brushing skin." he said, biting his lip after.  I looked up at the ceiling and cleared my throat, feeling my heart beat so hard I thought it would pop straight out of my chest.

"They get even worse don't they?" I asked, looking back at Jimin.  He nodded slightly before he glanced back at his phone and then back at me.

"What was your last dirty dream about?" he asked, his voice almost going a little lower than usual. 

"Oh, God.  I really...um...Jimin...." I said, completely flustered.  How do you tell the person sitting in front of you that they were the star of your last midnight movie?

"That bad?" he asked, putting his wine glass down and folding his hands over his lap.

"O-ok so it's completely unrealistic but, I had a dream someone came to visit me at my office and he just walked in and felt me up right there in front of everyone.  One thing led to another and we wound up fucking on my desk.  If you knew the layout at my office, you would realize I share a cubicle room with Namjoon, Taehyung, and Hoseok." I said, making sure to conveniently leave out that Jimin was the one that showed up.

"That wasn't that bad.  Mine was against the mirror in the dance studio." he said, looking at his lap and flushing again.  I had to try extremely hard not to picture the things we were talking about but honestly I didnt think I could stop my boner from forming now.

"Ok, this one isn't on the list but it's been on my mind and I want to ask if it's ok..."Jimin asked, as he gripped his sweatpants slightly.

"Of course, you can ask me anything." I said, but couldn't fight the nervous feel in my stomach.  Jimin nodded and looked back down at his lap.

"Do you....do you top or b-bottom?" he asked quietly, almost in a whisper.  I honestly had wondered that about him myself.  I could see him being a whiny bottom and a power bottom.  But with his massively muscular thighs and build, I could also picture him topping too.

"I've done both.  It depended on the relationship and my partner.  So I guess I could say I am a switch.  As long as the top knows what he is doing, I dont have a preference.  What about you?" I asked, feeling light headed, between these questions, the lack of blood now in my head, and the wine.

"I've been both as well.  I agree that a top has to know what he is doing otherwise it ruins everything.  There has to be good communication between the two.  Sometimes I like taking charge and sometimes I like being under someone else's control." he replied, playing with the hem of the t-shirt nervously.  Before we could ask another question, I heard Jimin's stomach growling.

"Oh shit, we haven't eaten yet.  You have proven to be quite a distraction.  You want to stay for dinner?" I smiled, as he looked embarrassed.

"S-sure.  I would like that very much, Yoongi hyung." he smiled sweetly.  I felt such a strong overwhelming urge to just pull him into me and cuddle him close, but I settled for holding one his hands in mine, feeling those surges pulse through my body immediately.

"I can cook for us."I said, tracing his soft hands with my own.

"I can help.  That would be fun to cook together." he said, his eyes brightening.  We both got up off of the couch and I led him to the kitchen.  We continued asking each other questions as we made dinner side by side, our hands brushing each other's every now and then.  As we sat down to eat together, I couldn't help but love every single thing about him.  The way his cute hands held his chopsticks,  the way his eyes got wide when he took his first bite and marveled at the flavor, the way his smile quite literally brightened up the entire room and his laughter making my heart feel like it would burst with joy.

"Yoongi hyung,  I can't remember the last time I have had so much fun." he said with a wide grin across his face.

"Neither can I.  One thing you probably don't know about me yet, is that I don't really like being around a lot of people.  But I really like being around you." I stated slowly.  I really didn't want Jimin to know that side of me yet, but I wasn't going to be able to hide it forever.  He gave me a soft, reassuring smile, making my heart flutter so strongly it was almost painful.

"I'm flattered.  Really, I understand what you mean.  I mean, I do like people and seeing others smile and be happy.  But, when you don't have that yourself, it makes it hard to be around people sometimes.  And I really really like being around you too, hyung." he replied, putting a hand on mine and squeezing it gently.  A different kind of feeling spread through my body at that moment.  Usually it was pure pleasure but this time a comforting warmth climbed through my body, making me feel so at ease.

"Jimin, look I want to ask you this before I lose my nerve.  Would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked, swallowing hard and feeling a sweat break out on my forehead that quickly.  He let out a beautiful laugh as he cupped my large hand in his smaller ones.

"I kinda thought that is what this was.  But to answer your question, yes, I would love to." he replied.  I felt such joy and happiness overwhelm me at that moment, I again acted out of pure emotion.  I leaned forward and cupped his gorgeous, round cheek in my hand and pressed my lips against his softly.  He let out a very loud breath as his eyes fluttered shut and he shifted closer to me.  I felt such a mix of things at that moment; extreme arousal again, almost embarrasingly so, and such happiness it almost felt surreal.   I painfully pulled away from the kiss, not wanting to push him into another involuntary orgasm, which is where this would quickly head from the tent we were both pitching at that point.  We sat there for a while, talking and getting to know each other more and more, and before we knew it, it was the early hours of the morning.

"My gosh, I don't want this night to end." he said as he leaned his head back in the couch, letting out a sigh with a large smile on his face.

"It doesn't have to.  I really don't feel comfortable with the thought of sending you home this late anyway. You are more than welcome to stay here."  I said, trying to make it through that scentence without stuttering.  He brought his hands up to his face and covered his cheeks as he let out a little giggle that was so cute it made me want to squeeze him.

"Ok, Yoongi hyung.  I would love to stay." he replied.  I nodded and stood, offering him my hand.  He grabbed it as I pulled him slowly off the couch and held on to his hand as I led him to my room.  As strong as the pleasure that still coursed through my system from our touches, I was getting a little more used to them and able to handle them a little better without wanting to collapse to my knees.

"Make yourself comfortable, and I will be right back." I said, leaving him in my room.  I walked to the linen closet and got out a blanket and pillow for myself and tossed them on the couch before walking back to my room and turning on the table lamp.  I turned off the bright light and placed an extra folded blanket by the foot of the bed.

"Ok, here is an extra one in case you get cold.  It can get just a little chilly in this room at night.  I will be right out there if you need anything." I said with a smile.  I noticed his expression change as he started to look almost sad an a harsh ache settled in my chest.

"Oh, ok.  Thank you." he said softly.

"Are you ok Jimin?  What's wrong?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Damn, this ache was killer.

"I th-thought you would be staying with me." he said, not taking his gaze off of the blanket.  I felt my mouth go dry and a lump lodge in my throat as I tried to clear it and rid myself of the embarrassment.

"I wanted to be respectful of you and didn't want to assume anything or press anything." I said, my hands feeling sweaty all the sudden.  He got another grin on his face as he looked up at me with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yoongi, we kinda made out so hard earlier, you made me cum in my pants.  I think we are ok. Besides, I did really mean just sleeping together.  I didn't want to assume anything either." he giggled.  I felt my face to red and hot as I let out a nervous laugh, running my hand over my neck.

"T-true.  If you really want me to, I will stay." I said, giving him a small smile.  He nodded as he turned red himself, scooting over more in the bed.  I lifted the blanket back and scooted underneath, laying down and facing Jimin.  He scooted a little bit closer to where we were almost touching, our heads so close to one another.

"Goodnight Yoongi hyung." he said softly, smiling sweetly at me.  I felt my heart thud as I looked on the angel laying beside me. 

"Goodnight, Jiminie." I replied, running my fingers through his thick locks once before cuddling more into my pillow.  I really didn't want to close my eyes, but after watching him fall asleep and gentle puffs coming out of his full lips, I found myself gradually falling asleep.

__________________  
__________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**~ Yoongi' POV ~**

As I awoke and opened my eyes, I almost thought I was still dreaming for a brief moment, until yesterday's memories flooded my head.  The sun was streaming through the window, brightening up Jimin's hair with a heavenly glow.   He was by far the most beautiful creature on this entire earth.  I couldn't help but stare at his full lips, remembering how they tasted.  I let my eyes drift to his long eyelashes almost dusting his cheeks.  I let my eyes wander over his gorgeous neck, his golden skin looking so tempting, it almost made my mouth water.  I had never felt this way about anyone in my entire life.  Sure, I had partners that were incredibly attractive, and the sexual attraction and tension was very strong, but this was a whole different feeling.  This was almost like I couldn't resist him if I tried.  Every part of him appealed to every part of me.  I couldn't help but feel a warmth blooming in my chest as I stared at him, a gentle groan coming from him, breaking my train of thought.  He wiggled around slightly and stretched a little before opening his warm eyes.  He looked a little confused for a moment until a sleepy grin made its way across his face, melting what was left of my heart.

"G'morning hyung." he smiled, looking so relaxed and happy. 

"Good morning, Jiminie.  Did you sleep well?" I asked, slowly reaching out a hand and fluffing up his hair.

"Mmmm hmmm.  You are just perfect to cuddle." he replied, still having that silly, sleepy grin on his face.

"Am I?" I asked, feeling my face flush and my heart beat faster, full of nervous flutterings.

"Mhm, let me prove it to you." he replied scooting where his face was almost touching mine.  He slid a little lower and nuzzled his head in between my neck and chest, his warm breath caressing my skin.  I swallowed hard as he wrapped his arm around me, sending the pleasure coursing straight through me. 

"Y-you are pretty perfect to c-cuddle too-Ah!" I surpressed a moan as his full lips parted and started gently suckling on my skin.   It lit a fire in my belly, making me wild with lust as I felt his moist lips continue to softly brush my skin.  He moaned against me as his arousal became apparent to me, brushing hard against me.

"You taste good too, hyung." he breathed as he darted his hot tongue against my skin.  I couldn't hold back at this point, as I let a deep groan rip from my throat.  He whimpered against my skin as he started kissing and sucking on my neck more feverishly, now filled with pure desire.

"J-Jiminie-oh fuck." I groaned, my dick twitching as he slid his hand down my back and took up purchase on my ass.  He squeezed his hands as he pulled me into his body more, my erection now  rubbing against his firm abdomen.

"Uggghhhn, Yoongi." he moaned, grinding his hips into me slightly.  My eyes rolled back in my head as he kissed his way up my neck and sliding his hot tongue into my mouth.  His succulent lips slid across my own as he let out another moan into my mouth, making my dick twitch with want.  I slid my hands down to his perfectly round ass, squeezing and making him groan back in pleasure.

"Oh, God you are amazing." I almost growled as his hands trailed around my abdomen.   I squeezed his ass slightly, making him gasp and moan, rutting his hips forward once.

"Mmmmm getting close, hyung." he keened, before sucking my bottom lip in between his, sliding his tongue over it. He let his hands travel up my chest, letting one finger graze one of my nipples through my shirt, that was all it took to cause my undoing.

"F-fuck Jimin, I'm cumming." I growled as my body started to tremble, my muscles spasming and contracting with my orgasm.  
He moaned loudly as he seemed to reach his own high suddenly.  We climaxed together, and it seemed to last forever, the pleasure becoming so overpowering that I had to remember to breathe at some points.  When we finally both came down from our high, we panted and stared at each other, eyes wide.

"How is this possible?" he asked, still out of breath, a slight sheen on his forehead.

"I don't know, but damn it sure does feel good." I replied with a sigh.  My limbs felt so heavy, so I made no attempts to move as his hands resumed holding me behind my back, the waves of pleasure it caused were far less intense now. 

"I'm afraid if and when the day comes that we take it further than this, I may pass out." He giggled, biting his lip after.

"We can pass out together." I chuckled.  I craned my head up just slightly so I could place a gentle kiss on his forehead. 

"I really didn't even mean to start that, but your skin was so soft against me and tempted me beyond what I could bear." he said , looking slightly embarrassed.

"You don't hear me complaining.  But then again, we are both going to need showers again." I laughed.  He giggled and nuzzled his head into my chest, letting out a  soft sigh. 

"I'm so glad we did this." he said softly, his eyes almost sparkling as he looked up at me.

"I am too." I replied as a little bit of a flush made its way onto his cheeks.  We just laid there like that for several minutes, taking in each other and enjoying the intimacy of this moment.

"Alright, why don't I get you some clothes to wear and you can shower while I make breakfast.  Then I can shower, and I will wash all of our dirty clothes and we can hang out until you need to go home." I suggested.  My heart dropped and ached at just saying the words "go home", not thrilled with the thought of this bright little ray of sunshine leaving.

"That sounds like a good plan to me, Yoongi hyung." he smiled, placing a very quick peck on my lips.  I grinned and got up, going into my closet and digging through my clothes, trying to find more sweats and boxers that will fit his dancer's figure.  I handed him the clothes and ran to the kitchen to start brewing some coffee.  I felt pretty sticky and disgusting, but I worried more about making sure he was comfortable. I took the opportunity while he was in the shower to start making a quick breakfast.  When he came out, seeing his hair damp and fresh from the shower, it still made me swallow hard.

"You didn't have to make all of this, hyung!" He said with a shy smile on his face.

"Yes I did, you need to eat!  Now have a seat at the table while I go clean up really quick." I smiled.  I slipped by him into the bathroom and took a shower as fast as I could, wanting to spend as little time away from him as possible. It was only after I got out of the that I realized my fatal mistake.  I forgot my clothes. Fuck.

____________________  
____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I dried myself off before wrapping my waist in a towel.  Ok maybe I could quickly run down the hall to my room and not be seen.  I  cracked the door open and peeked  through the crack.  I was unable to see Jimin, so I decided now was as good a time as any to make a break for it.  I slowly opened the door all the way and headed toward my room.  And as usual, the universe hates me.  I almost ran smack into him coming out of my room.  He stared at me wide eyed and his face turned red as I had ever seen it.

"I was just getting my phone." He mumbled, his eyes still scanning me, making me feel like I had no towel on at all. 

"I...I f-forgot my clothes." I said, feeling my face burning hot.  He chewed his lip as I stood there, rubbing my hand through my hair nervously.

"Hyung...I changed my mind." Jimin said quietly, a bright yet shy looking smile creeping across his face.

"What do you mean?  About what?" I asked, feeling extremely nervous all of the sudden.  Maybe he was changing his mind about me.  Maybe he saw my naked torso and decided I was nothing near what he wanted.

"The most beautiful view I have ever seen. It is most definitely not the beach." he said, letting out a tiny giggle.  I couldn't help but release a nervous laugh, feeling like crawling in a hole.

"Aish, why did you have to go and say that?" I asked, looking at the ground and covering my face with one hand.  He giggled again until I heard movement.  I dropped my hand just in time to see him so close to me we were almost touching, making me swallow hard.

"Yoongi hyung, may I?" he asked softly.  My eyes went wide as I eyed him up and down.  May he what?!  I didn't know what he wanted, all I knew was I would give him whatever he could want at this moment.  I nodded slightly as I felt my heart hammering so hard against my chest, I'm surprised he couldn't see it.  He lifted one hand slowly and touched the pad of his pointer finger softly in the dip of my collar bone.  I felt fire spread through my body, making me already bite my lip.  He traced his finger slowly to my breast bone and down the center of my chest. I tried hard to keep my breathing under control, but I couldn't help but start breathing heavily.  He continued to drag his fingertip slowly down the rest of my chest and onto my abdomen.  He licked his lips and continued ever so slowly dragging his finger downward, his lips now parted, his eyes heavy.  I borderline panted as he continued tracing down until he reached the edge of the towel. 

"Jimin...if you don't want to start something more in depth right now, you may want to stop." I said in a husky voice. My body tingled as he hesitantly drug his finger along the edge of the towel, his own breathing getting heavy. 

"I want to, so bad....but I know I shouldn't.  I know we probably shouldn't rush things any more than we already have, as much as I want to." he said with a shaky voice, removing his finger from my skin.  I swallowed and put my hand over my crotch, pressing my growing erection down.

"I-I'll just get dressed then." I said quietly, walking past him and to my room.  Once in, I stood there with my hand over my chest, feeling like I was trembling from head to toe.  Ohhh I wanted to rush things so so badly at this moment, but I knew I had to keep myself in check.  I changed into some more sweats and gathered mine and his dirty clothes and throwing them in the wash.  I came out to see him sitting at the table, a smile on his face.

"Ah, why didn't you eat?" I asked, walking over and pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"I couldn't just eat without you." he smiled, shrugging his shoulders. 

"Would you like some coffee?" I asked, still holding the pot.

"Yes, please." he responded as I chuckled at his cuteness. 

"Cream or sugar?" I asked, pouring his coffee.

"A little bit of each, please." he replied.  I fixed his cup and brought them both to the table as I sat across from him.

"You like your coffee black?" he asked, looking at the dark liquid in my mug.

"Mhm.  I like the flavors that come from the coffee alone.  If you add sugar, it's just too sweet for me." I replied, nodding and taking a small sip.

"So you don't like sweet things?" he asked, taking a sip of his own cup.

"Oh I wouldn't say that." I grinned looking at him.  He looked up from his cup and immediately flushed, realizing that I was referring to him. 

"Hyuuuuung." he whined, covering one of his cheeks with his free hand.  I chuckled, not being able to help feel so bright and warm with this sunshine sitting across from me.  We enjoyed the rest of breakfast together, continuing to make conversation that would make one or the other of us blush every now and then.  I changed our clothes over to the dryer and we decided to keep talking while sitting on the couch.  While we talked, we would just gently hold hands or brush them against one another.  As amazing and arousing as it still was, I was starting to be able to handle it a little better. Maybe since we had gone a little bit further than this, it was a little easier.  Jimin and I talked for hours so easily, and I was completely absorbed in him.  The way he moved, the way he spoke, his gorgeous smile that could warm the coldest heart, and his infectious giggle that melted me completely, every time I heard it.  Before we knew it, it was time for Jimin to head home, making both of us feel down a bit.

"Let me at least walk you." I said, grabbing some shoes and sliding them on.

"You don't have to, hyung.  I know you have things you need to do too." he said, standing at the door.

"Nonsense.  Now let me walk you home!" I said, standing up and walking over. 

"If you insist." he smiled.  I opened the door for us and as I turned to close and lock it, Jimin took off jogging down the hallway.

"What the hell?" I muttered.  I looked to see him running up to one of my older neighbors who had her hands full of grocery bags.

"Here ma'am, let me help you." he smiled, grabbing a handful of her bags.

"Oh, thank you!  You are so kind." she replied, relief flooding her face.  By time I had made it over to them, she was inside and Jimin was bowing goodbye to her as the door closed.

"You are something special, Jiminie." I said, smiling and offering him my hand. 

"It was just the polite thing to do." he shrugged, lacing his fingers in mine.  We continued our tradition of not speaking a lot on the walk home, just holding hands and enjoying each other's warmth.  I couldn't help but feel my heart get a little heavier as we reached his building.

"Yoongi, thank you so much for this weekend.  It was absolutely amazing." he smiled softly, looking down at our locked fingers.

"I am so glad you came over.  It was wonderful." I said, and as our fingers loosened, I felt a pang of pain shoot up my arm.

"At least I will get to see you tomorrow morning." he said, his smile turning slightly sad.

"Until then Jiminie, rest well." I said letting go of his hand.  I quickly leaned forward  and pressed a short, soft kiss to his cheek.  He flushed bright red as his genuine and large smile spread across his face.

"Goodnight, Yoongi hyung." he replied, leaning over and placing a quick little peck on my lips. He giggled and rushed inside, leaving me there with a stupid grin on my face and my hand over my heart.  Oh Park Jimin, what were you doing to me?

___________________________________  
___________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Well good morning! I don't think I've ever seen you looking so bright and on a Monday morning no less. " Hoseok joked walking into work with me.

"Yeah yeah." I mumbled, but still unable to wipe the stupid ass grin off of my face from just seeing my angel.

"Something tells me that this weekend went well." he stated as we waited for the elevator.

"It did....Hoseok, it really did." I replied, letting out a sigh. 

"When we get up there, you know you are gonna have to tell us all about it." he responded as the elevator doors opened.

"You guys are as bad as old women with your nosiness and gossip." I chuckled, shaking my head.  He could only laugh in response as he pressed the button for our floor.

"Can you blame us?  You have been alone and unhappy for a while, hyung.  We are just happy to see you happy." he replied, patting me on the back.

"Thanks." I responded as the door opened.

"Wow, you didn't even give me shit for that sappy statement.  I don't know what you and Jimin did this weekend, but you need to do more of it." he laughed as we reached our desks.

"Oh I know what Jimin did to him this weekend." Tae grinned ear to ear as we sat down.  My face turned red immediately as I turned around to face him.

"H-how much do you know?" I asked, swallowing a little bit.

"Only about your couch make-out session. Jungkook said Jimin called him while you were in the shower." he replied, raising his eyebrows over and over.

"Wait wait wait...ok you better start from the beginning and don't leave any details out." Namjoon added, holding his hands up and spinning around.  I took a deep breath for spilling out all the dirty little details of this weekend.  I didn't tell them any of the things that we really talked about to respect his privacy as much as possible, but I knew if I didn't give them enough, they would just keep asking.  I sat there slightly swiveling side to side in my chair, as I looked around at all of them, goofy smiles plastered on all of their faces.

"Hyung, after this weekend, you still aren't a firm believer?" Tae asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Not this shit again." I sighed, running my hand down my face.

"Yoongs, how are you feeling right now?"Namjoon asked, giving me a slight smirk.

"Pretty frickin happy, really.  The happiest I have been in a long time." I replied, not able to keep from smiling.

"Don't you find it odd that you are not angry and pissed off and cussing us out for pestering you to death this morning?" Hoseok asked.  I went to open my mouth and answer, but now that I thought about it, it was odd.  Normally their constant bugging about my weekend and my mood this morning and this soulmate crap would have spiraled me downhill into a pissed off and moody.  They noticed my hesistation as grins spread on all of their faces.

"Hyung, you are probably blissfully happy because you found him, and if Jimin is feeling even slightly the way you are, his happiness is making you happy. " Tae suggested.  I just shook my head and turned to my computer, trying not to think too much about it.  I didn't want to buy into all that mess.  I wasn't ready to believe it.....not yet.

******

As the day was nearing its end, I was hanging up the phone when an immense pain shot through my leg, making me grimace.

"Fuuuck!" I growled, grabbing at my leg, my fingers digging into my skin to try to get the pain to subside.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?  Are you alright?" Namjoon asked, his voice full of concern as he rolled over in his chair.

"My leg, my leg.  Ugh it hurts so bad!" I groaned, rubbing and clutching at it.  Hoseok's brow furrowed as he rolled over and pulled my hand away, squeezing at a spot in my calf.  It eased the pain slightly, but I was still sitting stiffly from the pain.

"Feeling a little better?" he asked, still squeezing over the same spot.  I nodded and let out a slow shaky breath.

"Y-yeah that is a little better.  How did you know where to do that?" I asked, watching his hands start massaging that same spot.  He cleared his throat and looked up at me, his face not giving away anything.

"Because, when Zelo strained his leg dancing not too long ago, I got the same phantom pain you just got." he replied, looking back down at my leg.  

"You said you and Jimin didn't have sex, right?" Tae asked, looking down at my leg and then back at me.

"No, we didn't." I replied, my voice much quieter and small now. 

"You guys must be really in tune, then.  Usually that physical kind of stuff doesn't happen until you complete the connection." Namjoon added. 

"Come on, I'm sure it's just a cramp.  I've been sitting still in the same position for hours and when I moved, my body fought me." I grumbled.  I started getting an anxious feeling washing over me and I didn't like it one bit.  They were starting to freak me out with all this talk.

"Just make sure you take it easy tonight." Hoseok smiled softly, letting go of my leg.  I nodded and quickly clocked out getting up and slightly hobbling to the elevator.  The pain felt similar to after you have a really bad cramp and your muscle feels sore and achey.  I made my way slowly to the train and thankfully got a seat.  I couldn't help but feel almost giddy now at the thought of seeing Jimin in a few minutes, but I was sadly disappointed as we pulled away from his stop, with him not on the train.  I pulled out my phone quickly and decided to check on him.

**MYG: Jiminie, is everything ok? I missed seeing u on the train ride home**

**Jiminie: Oh yeah, sorry hyung!  I should have forewarned u.  I got caught up and had 2 stay later this evening.  :(**

**MYG: Oh, ok.  As much as I missed seeing ur bright face, I'm just glad u r ok.  Please don't get home 2 late.**

**Jiminie: I will do my best Yoongi hyung.  I miss you 2 :((**

I sighed and put my phone back in my pocket as we reached my stop.  I stood up, my leg still stiff as I walked my way slowly to my apartment, feeling heavy hearted. It was just one ride that I didn't see him, no big deal.  No reason for me to feel this shitty.  I made my way into my apartment and started peeling off layers of clothes before taking a nice hot shower and making myself a pot of ramyun.  As I decided to go in my studio for a little bit, until my phone went off. 

**GucciTae: Hey, hyung.  I just wanted to tell u that I found out something this evening u might be interested in.**

**MYG: And wut wud that b Tae?**

**GucciTae: I was talking w/Kookie and he told me something.  Apparently Jimin landed wrong in class 2day and pulled a muscle in his leg. He has 2 b out of class 4 a couple days.**

What...the....fuck.

____________________  
____________________

 **A/N: ok** **I've** **always** **been** **honest** **with you guys. I am going to try to keep updates as** **regular** **as they have** **been** **but** **my oppa and I broke up last night and** **I** **am** **in a LOT of pain right now.  Like the kind where you** **wish** **your** **heart** **would** **stop** **beating** **so** **maybe** **it wouldnt hurt so much.  I am** **going** **to try really REALLY hard to keep up my pace and write more, but it is** **very** **difficult to write a love story like this when you are heartbroken.** **I'm** **almost** **caught** **up to** **where** **I** **have already** **written** **, but I promise to try my best for you** **guys** **. Love you all**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Wow, you guys are totally soulmates.  You know it for sure now too, don't you?" Zelo asked, smirking at me.  I nodded with a shy smile, hiding my cheeks behind my hands.

"Ohhhh you and Yoongi hyung are so cute together I bet!  I can't wait to see you two together as a couple." Jungkook added.

"We aren't officially a couple yet, but I did agree to a date." I said, finishing my stretches.

"It's so exciting though!! Oh!! Have you felt anything yet?" Zelo asked.

"I think so actually.  Like when he said the thing about me being the most beautiful view and I kinda brushed it off, I felt a pang of pain because I'm pretty sure I hurt his feelings when I did that." I said, shrugging.

"Ahhhh so cute!" Jungkook almost squealed.  I couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm as the students started coming in for their lessons.  We were on our last class of the day when I did a jump and when I landed, my foot caught awkwardly, straining my entire leg.

"Argh!" I groaned, clutching at my leg.  Someone quickly shut the music off as students started to gather around me.

"Don't worry, Zelo ran for the trainer. It will be ok Jimin hyung, just try to keep still." Jungkook said, pushing his way through the students and dropping down beside me.

"It hurts so frickin much." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Are you ok?" one of the students near me asked.

"He will be alright, guys.  Class is finished now so if you guys wouldn't mind heading off to give us some space..." Jungkook asked.  The students bowed and offered their words of encouragements as they started filing out.  A few minutes later, Zelo came walking in with the studio therapist and body trainer.  She got down on her knees and pushed up the leg of my sweatpants above my knee.

"Tell me if this hurts." she said as she started pressing on different areas of my leg.

"AH! Yeah, that hurts a lot right there." I grimaced as she pressed into the muscle of my calf. 

"That definitely seems like a minor strain.  From what I can feel, it shouldn't be too bad.  Just make sure you take a couple of days off and rest, keeping off of it as much as possible." She said, as she stood. Zelo and Jungkook each offered me a hand, pulling me to my feet.

"Thank you, I will be sure to do that." I responded.

"Jimin, you shouldn't walk all the way to the train station.  Hoseok will be here any minute, why don't you let us take you home?  You don't live that far." Zelo offered.

"A-alright, thank you." I said, softly.  We stayed quiet until Hobi showed up and and we piled into his car as Zelo explained that I needed the ride.   I got a text from Yoongi hyung worrying about me, making me feel so sad.  I told him not to worry before almost needing to wipe away a tear.  I felt so discouraged and anxious about my leg but it only made matters worse when I had to miss my train ride.

"What's wrong, Jimin? Are you worried about your leg?" Zelo asked, turning around in his seat.  Hoseok looked at me through the rearview and gave me a sad smile.

"A little, but I feel worse about lying to Yoongi hyung.  I just told him I got caught up with something at work.  I don't want him to worry about me." I said, playing with my fingers.

"Don't worry, it will be ok.  The trainer just said you need to stay off of it for a couple of days to prevent worsening it, but you will be just fine." Zelo smiled.

"And don't worry about Yoongs.  He is a tough cookie, he will be fine." Hoseok added as we pulled up to my apartment.

"Do you need help inside?" Zelo asked, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"No no, I'm fine really.  Thank you both for the ride home.  I really appreciate it.  And thank you for taking back the class for a couple of days.  I know it puts added strain on you guys since we have more people now." I said, chewing on my lip.

"Don't stress over it, it's no problem.  Besides, you know me, I can never get enough dancing." he chuckled as I opened my door.

"Goodnight Jimin.  Take care of yourself." Hoseok said as I closed the door.

"Goodnight and thank you again." I said, giving them a slight bow before turning to walk into the house.  I waited until they were out of sight to start limping.  My leg wasn't too terrible, but it did hurt to keep too much weight on it for too long.  I sighed as I made my way into the house and took a nice long hot shower.  When I got out I decided to take some pain killers and climb into bed, trying to get some rest.  Before I did, I had to text Yoongi.

**Jiminie: Yoongi hyung, I'm home safe and sound.  I am really exhausted so I'm going to get some rest.**

**MYG: Ok, Jiminie.  Please do, I am sure you need it.  Just try to push everything negative out of your mind, think of only positive things, and just relax.  I miss you and hope you sleep well.**

**Jiminie: You are too nice, hyung.  Thank you.  Miss you, sweet dreams :)**

I turned off the screen and wiped away a tear, feeling so down.   I missed Yoongi and I felt bad I was lying to him.   I tried to do what he said and just think of happy, positive things while I laid in bed.  I found myself thinking about sleeping next to him, his warm vanilla honey scent filling my senses as I cuddled into his warmth.  It took a while but I did fall asleep.  When I awoke the next morning, it wasn't to my usual alarm, but to a knock at my door.  I grumbled and rolled out of bed, trying to put as little weight on my leg as possible.  My muscles all felt stiff as I hobbled to the door.  I slowly opened it, and as I did, I am sure my mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Yoongi hyung?"

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

**MYG: Hey guys, I got a favor 2 ask.**

**GucciTae: Wut is it hyung?**

**MYG: Tae u kno, but Jimin hurt himself at work and has 2 b out 4 a couple days.**

**Hobi: Told u**

**MYG: Shut it. Anyway, I have a good bit of sick time saved up. Will u all cover 4 me if I take a couple days off?**

**RM: That's so sweet, Yoongs.**

**MYG: Aish. I kno how hard working he is, and I'm afraid he's gonna overwork himself or not take it slow like he is supposed 2.**

**GucciTae: We got ur back**

**MYG: Srsly? U guys r ok with this? I mean, I am caught up in my work, so it won't put 2 much of a strain on someone.**

**Hobi: Yeah, that's fine hyung. Don't worry.**

**RM: U gonna tell management ur sick?**

**MYG: Yeah I'm gonna fake a stomach thing or something. Thx for ur help guys. And do me a favor, don't tell Kook or Zelo cuz I don't want Jimin 2 kno or he will tell me not 2.**

**GucciTae: Got it! Secret's safe w/me.**

**MYG: Oh and Joon, what time does Jin's cafe open in the morning? I wanna get Jimin some pastries.**

**RM: It opens at 7. I'll let him kno ur coming but to keep it hush hush.**

**MYG: Ok, ty guys. Gnight.**

I turned off my screen and tossed and turned for a while until thoughts of my angel relaxed me enough to help me fall asleep. I called out sick the next morning and woke up early to get dressed. I walked to Jin's cafe, which wasn't far from my home and came in to see it basically empty. The door chime caused him to come out from the back, a smile immediately spreading across his face.

"Hi Yoongi! I heard you are bringing pastries to Jimin. That's so sweet of you! Namjoon has told me about your progress with him and I think that is so great." Jin smiled big, picking a pastry box up and setting it on the counter.

"Yeah, I hope it keeps going well. He is just something else....a real ray of sunshine in my life, ya know?" I said. What the hell was I admitting out loud to Jin. He chuckled and pushed the box forward toward me.

"It's already filled with a variety of the pastries I made fresh this morning. I made some of my extra special ones since I knew you would be coming. Also, here." he said, tucking a few flower into the wrapping of the pastry box.

"Hyung, that is really nice of you. You don't have to go through all that trouble." I said, fishing out my wallet.

"Nonsense. I want to do everything I can to help support this budding relationship. The florist next door was going to throw away his clippings this morning so I asked him for some. No biggie anyway." he smiled. I gave him some money, despite his adamant refusal at first, explaining that if he gave all his friends free stuff all the time, he wouldn't have a cafe left to run. I thanked him again before picking up the nicely decorated pastry box and heading to Jimin's. The walk wasn't too long and before I knew it, I was standing in front of his door, anxious and nervous. I don't know why I was; I guess because I had never just shown up at his place before. I swallowed hard before knocking gently on the door. I shifted nervously from foot to foot, as I felt my heart lodge in my throat and my leg start to ache. Oh God, maybe this was a bad idea. Just as I was ready to turn and make a run for it, I heard the lock clicking, making my mouth go dry. The door creaked open and standing before me was the cutest damn thing I had ever seen in my life. There he was in his boxers and an oversized t-shirt, his hair all messy from sleep, his eyes heavy and slightly puffy, his lips a little swollen from sleep.

"Yoongi hyung?" he asked, his eyes widening.

"Good morning, Jiminie." I smiled, almost cooing at him. He flushed as he realized his state of undress and tugged at his shirt.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked. My heart dropped a little since he didn't exactly seem pleased to see me.

"I...I um....I heard you got hurt so.....I thought...." I fumbled, my heart suddenly thudding against my ribcage. I felt on the verge of panicking, my breathing getting heavier. Jimin's eyes widened more as he watched me, his hand flying up to his chest.

"It's ok! Don't be so worried, hyung. I was just surprised...and a little embarrassed and ashamed of myself." he muttered, rubbing his chest, making my own ache.

"What on earth would you have to be embarrassed or ashamed about?" I asked, stepping closer to him. He looked down, chewing on his lip, letting out a shuddering sigh.

"Because I lied to you yesterday, hyung. I didn't want you to worry about me, so I didn't tell you I got hurt. I didn't miss the train, Hoseok and Zelo brought me home cause they didn't think I should walk to the train station. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." he said softly, his gaze not lifting from the floor.

"Jiminie, it's ok. I just came here because I know you have to stay off of your leg and I want to take care of you to make sure you do. I don't like knowing you are hurt." I said softly, letting the back of my finger brush across the exposed skin of his toned arm.

"Well, please come in." he said, hobbling back and opening the door more. I felt the ache in my leg as I watched him move back, making me feel sad for him.

"I brought pastries from Jin hyung's cafe to cheer you up." I said, as I walked through the door and set them on the table. A huge smile spread across his face as he looked down at the box and then at me.

"You are too nice to me hyung. But honestly, I don't need the pastries to cheer me up. I am happy with the person that delivered them." he grinned hobbling closer. I chuckled and wrapped my arms around him, feeling the desire and pleasure surge through me suddenly.

"I'm happy with you too." I said softly, feeling his body shudder.

"Are you really going to stay here with me for a little bit?" he asked, letting go and smiling big.

"I actually took today and tomorrow off of work so I could." I grinned.

"Hyuuuung, you shouldn't have done that." he whined. I noticed a sudden pain in my leg as I saw him wince.

"Jiminie, let's sit down. You need to get off of that leg." I said, swooping his arm over my shoulder and helping him move to the couch.

"Hyung, I'm so glad you came over." he smiled as he plopped onto the couch. I sat next to him and laced my fingers with his, feeling that all too familiar tingle run up my arm.

"I am too, Jimine, I am too."

_________________  
_________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Ok Yoongi, it is now or never.  Don't lose your nerve, and do what you came over here to do.

"Here Jiminie, let me massage your leg." I said, patting his injured leg slightly.  His eyes widened slightly as he nodded and shifted to face me on the couch, laying his leg over my lap.  I swallowed hard as I leg my fingertips press gently into his skin, making him let out a shaky sigh.

"Y-you don't have to do this." he said, his breath catching slightly. 

"I want to." I said in a deep voice.  I noticed him shiver slightly as my fingers continued to press into his skin.  I moved around until I felt a throb in my own leg, testing the theory of our so-called connection further.  I started rubbing right where I felt the throb in my own leg, making him gasp slightly.

"That is the spot, hyung.  How did you know?" Jimin asked, his forehead slightly wrinkled. I thought for a second, wondering if I wanted to open this can of worms or not.

"I...I could feel it." I said slowly. 

"Does my muscle feel tight or weaker in that spot or something?" he asked, shifting slightly.  I couldn't help but notice the slight tenting in his boxers, making me swallow hard.

"N-no.  I mean....I can feel it in my leg." I said, not wanting to look up at him.

"What do you mean, Yoongi?" he asked, quietly, his look getting slightly guarded.

"Look I...I'm not sure what to make of this, but...when I was at work today, my leg started killing me.  Like Hoseok had to come rub it cause the pain was unbelievable.  It was only later that I learned that you hurt your leg.  Then earlier when you were moving around, I could feel the ache in my leg." I said, afraid to look up at him at the moment.  I felt my heartbeat in my ears as my mouth ran dry.  His small hand closed around mine, stopping my movements.  I still stared at out hands, unable to look up at his face.

"Yoongi hyung, will you please look at me?" he asked, as if he read my thoughts.  I swallowed again before looking up at him.  He had the softest and sweetest look on his face as his bright eyes seemed to scan my face.

"Are you ok?"I asked softly as his hands played with mine, sending those all too familar tingles up my arms.

"I am more than ok.  Can you...can you please kiss me?" he asked quietly, staring deeply into my eyes.  I nodded and shifted his leg gently off the couch.  I scooted closer, feeling my heart beat even faster.  I cupped his beautifully round cheek in my hand, making his eyes flutter shut.  I then leaned in and let my lips brush against his softly at first, making him suck in a quick breath through his nose.  The then hummed, his hold on my hands tightening.  I savored the flavor of his full, lucious lips gliding so smoothly against my own.  I pulled back, leaving me feeling horribly unsatisfied, wanting nothing more than to push him down on the couch and have my way with him. 

"Let me get you some pain medication Jiminie.  I can tell you are uncomfortable." I said, running my thumb over his cheek.  He had such a beautifully rosy hue after our short kiss, and it made me crave him all the more.  He nodded and pointed to a bottle sitting on the table in the kitchen.  I stood and got him the bottle and a bottle of water from his fridge before coming and sitting back beside him on the couch.

"These kinda make me sleepy, hyung." he warned as he popped the cap and put a couple pills in his mouth.

"It's ok.  I can go help you to the bed.  It's still early anyway.  Shit, on days I don't work, you can't get me out of bed before 11....well you can maybe." I grinned, making him flush again as he swallowed them.  I stood and offered him my hand, helping him come to a standing position.  I put his arm over my shoulders and helped him back to his room and onto his bed.

"Is there anything you need done around here?  Anything I can help with?" I asked, looking around nervously.  A small smile made its way onto his face as he let out a little giggle.

"You can come cuddle with me...and I promise to not start something this time." he said, pulling the blankets back and patting the bed.  I swallowed and slid down into the bed, laying on my side facing him. 

"Mmmm your bed is so comfy!" I groaned, wiggling around as I did.  He giggled and wiggled closer to me, resting his forehead against mine.  He laced his fingers in mine and rested them between us as he looked at me with the most sincere and sweet look in his eyes.  This boy has easily stolen my heart.  I didn't want to admit it, especially since I hadn't known him long, but he was such a pure soul.  How could I not?  We just laid there a long time, looking at each other and holding hands.

"I am so thankful I met you." he said softly, placing a quick, chaste kiss against our intertwined fingers.

"I can't tell you how happy I am that I met you.  You have already changed my life so much Jiminie, you have no idea.  I know we haven't had any real official dates yet, but it feels like we've been dating since that first time we started texting.  Well, it did to me anyway.  My God, why don't you tell me shut up when I start rambling nervously like this?" I groaned, turning and burying my head in the pillow.  His light and beauitfully melodic laughter rang out as he shimmied as close as he possibly could to me.

"Hyung, I feel the same way.  I know we are not technically a couple, but I feel like we are.  Does that make sense?" he asked, his voice getting a little groggy.

"It...it does.  Jimin, I don't want to rush things too much but...I know we've only known each other for a few weeks..." I started, stumbling over my words.  He let out a sleepy little giggle as he tightened his grip on my hand slightly.

"You can say whatever you want, hyung.  You know can tell me anything." he said, such a sweet smile coming up on his face.

"Do you maybe want to try being a couple?  L-like maybe you c-could be my b-boyfriend?" I asked.  Oh my God, I said it out loud.  I wanted to vomit.  I felt such flutterings in my chest and stomach it made it hard to breathe.

"I would love to be your boyfriend." he replied, a soft sigh espcaping his lips.  I felt like I could fly.  I literally felt like if I stood up right this minute, I would rocket up into the sky.  I know I got a stupid silly grin on my face as I kissed his forehead several times, him letting out tired little giggles.

"Now I can tell my boyfriend to rest." I said, chuckling.

"I like the sound of that.  You rest too." he replied, his voice getting more drawn out by the second.  It wasn't long before we were both drifting off into a deep, happy sleep.

________________________  
________________________  
**A/N: Thank you all for your many kind words.  I am doing something this weekend that may be one of the hardest things I will ever do.  I had plans to come see my oppa this weekend and he asked me to still come see him.  I did, and we are saying goodbye this weekend.  Though my heart is broken, we are ending things as friends.  Since his** **mother** **passed** **away** **, his** **life** **has become** **completely** **chaotic and he said** **although** **he still has feelings for me, he** **knows** **he doesnt want to** **neglect** **me and he** **shouldn't** **be** **in a** **relationship right now.  It is killing me and** **he** **is** **hurting** **as well. Today and** **tonight** **will be** **our** **last time** **together** **.  I** **honestly** **didn't think I** **could** **hurt** **like this,** **not** **after** **everything** **I** **have already been** **through** **in my life.  But at least I am getting to say goodbye.  Thank you all** **again** **for your love and** **support** **. It** **means** **more than you know .**

****

**  
******

****  
****** **

 


	22. Chapter 22

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

_"Yoongi hyung, please?!" I begged, my breath coming out in ragged pants._

_"What do you want, baby boy?  Use your words." he cooed in my ear.  I felt as though I was going to combust from all the edging he had been doing to me.  I had come close to cumming more times than I could count, and I was itching for release._

_"P-Please c-can I c-cum?!" I whined, writhing around in his grip.  He chuckled as he slowly started thrusting again.  I moaned at the feeling of friction again, him filling me so full._

_"Does my baby boy wan't my cock deeper? So deep I completely wreck you until you beg me to stop?" he almost growled in my ear._

_"Oh God, yes!  Please, Daddy, please make me cum!" I groaned.  With one quick snap of his hips, he hit my prostate dead on, making me scream out in pleasure.  He then started to set an almost animilistic pace, thrusting hard and fast, hitting that glorious bundle of nerves every time._

_"Mmmnn gonna cum, gonna cum, Daddy I'm gonna cum!" I moaned, my body tensing, my hole clenching around his thick cock._

_"Cum for me baby boy." he panted.  He gripped my cock in his hand and in a dozen strokes I was screaming incoherant babblings, my vision turning white as I spilled all over him and myself._

_"Daddyyyyyyy!" I moaned, my body still trembling as he continued to ram into me._

_"Fuck, you are so tight, baby boy.  Mmm fuck!"he grunted with a few more thrusts as I felt his warmth spill inside me, making me let out an exhausted but satisfied sigh._

_~~~_

I gasped slightly as I jumped in my sleep, waking me from my euphoric dream.  I looked down to see me sporting some serious wood, a large wet spot making itself apparent on my boxers.  I bit my lip and looked over to see Yoongi still sleeping soundly.  Did I dare?  I didn't usually masturbate but my cock was almost pained it was so hard.  I slowly slid my hand down inside my waist band and grabbed hold of my cock, gasping from the contact.  I placed a firm hold but not too firm on my hardness as I started to stroke it slowly, it already slick with precum.  I heard Yoongi groan in his sleep, making me throb instantly.  I cursed under my breath as I started pumping it faster, struggling to keep my hips still.  Yoongi groaned again and started shifting, making me quickly remove my hand and chew on my lip.  He blinked and looked at me, giving me a crooked little grin, going straight to my groin.  I then noticed his stare get a little bit more focused and intense as his eyes searched my face.

"Jiminie, are you ok?  You are flushed and sweaty." he asked, his face searching mine in concern.

"I'm f-fine hyung, really." I stuttered, trying so hard not to move my hips.  I was desparate for some kind of friction, my body tensed.  Yoongi bit his lip and looked at my lips, making my breath hitch.

"You're not fine, baby." he said in husky voice, immediately sending my body in full shiver mode, tingles running up my spine.

"What do you mean?" I squeaked out, trying to keep my breathing under control.

"I can....tell...you're not fine." he said slowly, darting his tongue out to lick his lips.  I flushed more from embarrassment as I finally let out a sigh and moved around slightly.

"I woke up like this, and it won't go away this time. Yoongi hyung, will you...will you please help me?" I groaned, rolling onto my back and closing my eyes.  Yoongi let out a harsh breath as I felt him scoot closer to me.

"You want me to help you....feel better?" he asked, his voice getting even deeper.  I quickly nodded, biting my lip, afraid to say anything.  I heard him let out a shaky breath in my ear before he placed a gentle kiss behind it.  The feeling of his lips against my skin sent tingles out all over my body, making me let out a slight whimper.  He placed his hand on my chest and just softly moved his hands down it slowly and onto my abdomen.  My cock was aching and twitching with want, each touch of his, sending a jolt of arousal.  As he reached the hem of my shirt, he slipped his hand up underneath and laid it against my bare skin.  He softly moved his hand back and forth over my stomach, and up my chest ever slowly, placing gentle kisses on my neck.

"Y-yoongi." I breathed as he slid his hand back down.  He hummed against my neck, the low register of his voice making me whimper.

"Are you ready, baby?" he asked, his heaviness of lust in his voice making me twitch more than ever.

"Yes, please." I said, slightly arching my hips up.  My entire body tensed as his long fingers worked their way under the edge of my boxers.  I breathed heavily, almost in pants as I looked over at him.  His beautifully pouty lips were parted slightly, as short breaths came out of his mouth.  I felt my boxers lifted away from my skin and bit my lip as the cool air hit my damp length.  I heard Yoongi groan as he laid his forehead against my shoulder.  As I felt his fingertips brush up my length I gasped and moaned, my cock throbbing.

"Oh God, Jimin." he almost moaned in my ear, making my cock continue to throb.  He finally wrapped his long fingers around it and squeezed slightly, making me wiggle my hips and shiver from pleasure.

"Y-Yoongi, I'm not gonna last long.  I feel so close already." I almost mumbled.  He groaned against my neck as he started sucking on it hard, his hand beginning to stroke me.  The coil in my stomach wound up so quickly, I almost didn't have time to process it. 

"Ughnnnn Jiminie!" he moaned against my skin as I felt him rut and grind his crotch forward into my hip. 

"Ahhhh g-gonna cum, gonna cum!" I moaned as my body tensed, shaking uncontrollably.  As my orgasm hit, I almost screamed.  He continued to stroke me through my high and no sooner did he let go of me, he rushed to unbutton his own pants.

"God, I'm about to cum.  I don't wanna cum in my clothes." he groaned.  Despite feeling like absolute jelly, I flipped onto my side and helped him yank his pants down, revealing his long, beautifully hard member.  I gripped it and in two strokes Yoongi was falling apart, beautiful moans spilling out of his mouth.  It made my cock twitch, a little more cum spurting out as he rode his high. His breaths were labored and ragged as he started trembling, his orgasm ending.  I leaned forward and kissed him softly before resting my forehead against his. 

"Did you enjoy your nap?" He asked in an amused voice.  I couldn't help but laugh as we both laid there in bliss.  I just couldn't believe that I was lucky enough that the beautiful man in front of me was my soulmate.  I had no doubts in my mind at all; we were meant to be.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Hyung, you really should stop making such a fuss! I'm not that injured!" Jimin complained as I propped a pillow up under his leg.

"I know that, but you need to take it easy or you will be out for longer. Now, let me make you something eat. Any requests, baby?" I asked, walking from the couch and stepping into the kitchen. Thankfully I was still able to see him just fine from my position in the kitchen, watching him smile and turn a beautiful shade of pink.

"Ummm...is kimchi fried rice too much?" He asked, playing with fingers.

"Seriously? That is going to take no time at all." I replied. We chatted back and forth while I made us some food and we ate together. By time we were done eating, both of us were in tears from laughing so hard, telling each other embarrassing stories from our past.

"You did not!" He squeaked, wiping tears from his eyes.

"I did! I swear, Namjoon choked on his food and couldn't look me in the eye for hours." I said between laughter.

"Oh my goodness, poor Namjoon hyung." He giggled.

"That's what he gets for pocket dialing me during sex! I asked him later how that was even possible considering you are usually naked from at least the waist down, and...well you don't want to know what he said. But he will make sure his phone is out of his pocket from now on." I explained. Jimin let out sighs after he got done laughing, holding onto his stomach.

"You really know how to cheer me up, hyung." He smiled sweetly.

"I am glad I can, Jiminie." I replied, unable to help but return the smile.

"You know, if you think about it, we have already been on a lot of dates." He said, smiling at me.

"You're right! But, I can't wait to take you out on a real date, hold your hand, and show the world that you are mine." I replied, feeling my stomach flop at just the thought. He smiled and he laced his fingers in mine, giggling. He picked up his phone and took a picture of our hands laced.

"What are you doing?" I asked, chuckling at his cute behavior. He let go of my hand and held up one finger before typing away on his phone. A giant smile spread across his face as he turned his phone to me. On social media, he posted the photo of our hands with the caption, "So lucky. I am his, and he is mine ♡"

"I want everyone to know too." He said in a soft voice. I felt my heart swell as I smiled so big, it hurt my face. I leaned over and kissed him softly, brushing my lips barely against his. He hummed into it as he let out a hard breath through his nose as he shifted to get closer. I felt my body going on edge again, making me breathe faster as well. Just as Jimin slipped his tongue into my mouth, a knock on the door made me jump. I let out a shaky sigh as I stood and walked to the door. I opened the door to see a startled Jungkook standing there.

"Yoongi hyung! You came to see Jimin?" He asked rushing in and giving me a hug.

"Y-yeah, I've been here since this morning." I said as he let go of me.

"Awwwwww so cute!!!! I came to check on Jimin hyung, but looks like I didn't need to! Plus you both look all flustered." He squealed, walking over to Jimin.

"Thank you for coming to check on me Kookie." Jimin responded, clearly embarrased from Jungkook's teasing.

"I just dropped by to give you some of that numbing cream.  The trainer brought it in today for you.  But hey, now that Yoongi hyung is here, I won't keep you.  See you in a couple of days!" Jungkook said quickly and he handed Jimin the cream and rushed out as quickly as he rushed in.  I stood there dumbfounded for a moment before shaking my head and shutting the door.

"You should probably put some of that on." I said as I walked back over and sat next to Jimin. 

"I will after I get a shower, which I need to do soon." He said laying his head back against the cushions. 

"Well, let me at least get everything ready for you, Jiminie." I said, kissing his cheek and standing back up.

"Babe, you really don't have to!" he called to me as I started toward his bathroom.  I felt such flutterings in my chest and stomach hearing him call me that. 

"I know I don't have to, but I want to!  Now, do you want me to grab some clothes for you?" I asked, standing at the entryway of the bathroom.

"Y-yeah, um just some boxers and a t-shirt." he said, swinging his leg off of the couch.  I walked into his room and opened his top dresser drawer.  There were the boxers, and I could see a bunch of t-shirts hanging in the closet next to the dresser.  I grabbed them and shuffled back to the bathroom, placing them on the counter.  I started the shower and adjusted the water so it wouldn't be too hot.  I felt my leg ache a little for a second, assuming that Jimin got up from the couch.  Sure enough, he came hobbling into the bathroom a few seconds later.

"I feel like an idiot, limping like this.  It is not that bad." he sighed.

"Even so, it is good to favor it so you don't hurt it worse, and you heal quicker. " I replied, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"I guess you're right.  Thank you for helping me today Yoongi.  It was very thoughtful and sweet of you.  I have one request of you though, if you don't mind." he asked, his face turning slightly shy, making me want to squeeze him.

"Of course, anything." I said softly.  He turned a shade of pink before looking up at me through his long lashes.

"Will you stay the night with me?" he asked quietly, his small hands playing with the hem of his shirt, a habit I had noticed he had when nervous.

"Yes." I replied, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"Thank you." he replied, leaning his head forward and placing a soft kiss on my cheek.  I chuckled and returned a kiss on his as well.

"I will leave you to it then.  If you need any help, just holler for me." I said as I ruffled his hair on the way out.  I heard his perfectly melodic giggle as I closed the door behind me.  I decided to make his bed all comfy for him when he got of out of the shower, so I walked into his room and started to turn down the plush covers.  I fluffed up the pillows and as I did, I couldn't help but let my gaze drift to the large bookshelf filled with dancing photos and awards.  Holy shit, his figure when he danced was enough to make my heart soar.  He was quite literally perfection embodied.  I caught my eyes lingering over a photo of Jimin and another very handsome man.  He was kissing Jimin's cheek, and there was a sweetness to them both.  I had a feeling that may have been someone Jimin was romantically involved with in the past.  He was much better looking than I was.  I started to feel a little sick to my stomach before a pain in my leg distracted me.  I jumped as I heard a yelp followed by a crash.  Oh shit, Jimin!  I took off running to the bathroom and slung the door open.

"Jiminie, are you ok?" I blurted as I burst through the door.  There he was, laying in the bathtub, the shower curtain fallen and barely draped over his crotch.  He was soaking wet and panting.  Holy shit.

__________________  
__________________

**A/N:   I just wanted to take a moment to thank you all for all your kind words and continued support. I'm gonna try to get more written up as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience as well :)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I wiped the shocked look off of my face and ran over, shutting the water off.

"Jiminie, are you ok?" I asked, leaning on the edge of the tub.  He looked up at me, nodding quickly and still panting.

"I-I went to move from one leg to the other and my foot slipped and I just...fell." he said, wiping the water from his eyes.

"Are you sure you are alright? Did you hit your head?" I asked leaning over him a little more, my eyes searching his head for any signs of distress.

"No I am good.  Can you just...can you help me up?" He asked, his face bright red.  I nodded and did the first thing that was going to kill me.  I grabbed the pole with the shower curtain still attached and lifted it up, wedging it in place.  When I looked down, thankfully Jimin was covering his crotch with the cloth. However, it was wet so it was clinging to every inch and it did not really leave anything to the imagination.

"Here, put your arm around my neck and shoulder." I said, squatting down low.  He draped his wet arm over me as I helped to hoist him from the tub to a standing position.

"Thank you, hyung.  I think I'm fine now.  I'm gonna finish my shower now." He mumbled.

"You promise me you are ok?" I asked softly, cupping his cheek in my hand, searching his face.  He smiled softly at me and nodded, leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

"I promise, I'm ok.  Just embarrassed." he replied, a beautiful smile decorating his face.

"Ok, I will let you finish." I said, smiling back at him.  I pulled the shower curtain shut as I heard the water start up again.  I swallowed as I shuffled out of the bathroom, my clothes slightly damp and sticking to me between the humidity and the wetness from Jimin's body.  Jimin's hot...wet...naked body.  Fuck.  I sat back on the couch and closed my eyes, letting out slow breaths.  No, I was not going to concentrate on his wet and shining skin.  I was not going to think about his thick thighs or his gorgeous, plump ass that was just begging to be squeezed.   I wiped my hand down my face, slumping more on the couch as I felt my dick get rock hard.  I sighed, looking down at it, hoping it would go away soon.  I sat there trying to will it away, but unfortunately it didn't calm down by time he came hobbling out of the bathroom.  I quickly tried to put my hands over the obvious bulge in my jeans, but not quick enough apparently.  Jimin looked at me and got a mischevious looking smirk on his face before walking over and standing in between my legs, facing me.

"E-Enjoy your shower?" I asked, looking up at him.  He got a sultry looking smirk on his face as he nodded at me before slowly dropping to his knees.

"How are you, hyung?" he asked softly, running his hands up and down my thighs, making me breathe heavily.

"What are you doing, baby?" I groaned, leaning my head back into the couch.

"You took care of me earlier, now it's my turn to take care of you." he said as he started to unbutton and unzip my pants.

"J-Jiminie, you don't h-have to do this." I stuttered as he started pulling at my pants. 

"I want to." he replied, looking up at me with a smile.  I nodded and lifted my hips, letting him yank at my pants until they were under my ass.  I swallowed hard and breathed heavily as he slipped his fingers into the edge of my boxers, the touch of his skin on mine leaving fire in their wake.  As he pulled my boxers over my dick, I fell against my stomach, heavy and hard.  He eyed it, his eyes full of lust as he brought his beautifully plump lips close to it.  I was borderline whimpering, almost wriggling in my seat in anticipation, panting as I felt his hot breath caress my length.  I was about to tell him I wouldn't be upset if he changed his mind when I felt the warmth of his wet tongue slide all underneath my dick.  I moaned loudly, dropping my head back into the chushions as he licked up the length, whimpering himself.

"F-Fuck, Jimin." I moaned and almost yelled as he opened his plump lips and slid me into his hot, wet mouth. His beautifully plump lips looked so amazing around me, I was about to cum right then and there.  He moaned onto my length, making me twitch in his mouth.

"You're so good, baby." I praised, running my hand over his head as he started to bob up and down.  He looked up at me through his beautiful lashes, locking his gaze with mine.   I felt my stomach tighten already and I whimpered, feeling myself get close. 

"G-God baby, you're gonna make me cum." I moaned, my hips automatically thrusting forward as I felt my peak nearing.  I didn't want to cum already but at this point, there was no holding back.  He hummed on me and I swear I caught the hint of a smirk in the very corner of his lips as he took my entire length in his mouth and swallowed around it.  That was  all it took for me to shoot my load into his mouth.  I shook so incredibly hard, and the pleasure was almost so intense, I couldn't keep my eyes open.  My toes were curling, breathing heavy, body tensed until he popped me out of his mouth, smiling as he swallowed.  He was panting as he leaned back, his own tent becoming obivious.

"C-come h-here baby.  That was am-mazing." I said between breaths.  He smiled and bit his lip as he got up on the couch.  He climbed up my lap and straddled me, wrapping his arms around my neck.  I leaned up and kissed him hard, tasting myself on his tongue.  I didn't care, the sweetness of his own lips and tongue were enough to drive me wild.  Despite feeling absolutely no strength in me, I rolled us sideways onto the couch, pinning him underneath me.

"Yoongi, babe what are you doing?" he asked, his eyes wide and amused.

"Returning the favor." I said, as I slid down to between his legs, pulling at his boxers to get them off over his hardened cock.

"You don't have to do that either. You helped me already this morning." he whimpered as I gripped my hand around the base.

"I want to taste you, find out if you are as sweet as I think you are." I grinned, shimmying down the couch a little more until my face was even with his lenth.  He panted and moaned loudly as I took his entire length in my mouth in one go.   He arched his back and gripped at the edge of the couch cushion, letting out a string of curses and moans.

"Y-Yoongi, I'm gonna cum soon.  You're gonna make me cum!" he warned, thrusting his hips up.  I hummed around him, feeling his thighs tremble beneath me, his body tensing.  He shputed out a garbled verson of my name as I felt the cum start pooling into my mouth.  I swallowed , keeping the tip in my mouth as I continued to lick and suck him through his high.  When he finished, I picked my head up and kissed his inner thighs before looking up at him.

"I was right, you are sweet." I smiled, leaning up and kissing him softly on the lips.

"Yoongi, you are so much more than I could possibly deserve." he said softly, running his fingers through my hair.

"Nonsense.  That isn't possible.  You deserve the world, Park Jimin." I replied, kissing his cheek softly.  He blushed and shook his head but that his how I really felt.  He deserved the world and if it was in my power, I would give it to him. 

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Alright, you got me here.  Now show me this singer that you haven't been able to shut up about." Namjoon said, sitting down in the swivel chair next to mine.

"Here, ya punk.  But I promise you, once you hear this you're gonna thank me."  I replied, turning a few knobs before starting the track. As soon as Jimin's buttery soft voice came over the speakers, I watched as his expression lightened up. His eyes got wider the more he listened, and his mouth seemed to drop open once the falsetto was reached.   When the song faded out, he sat there with the same expression on his face for several minutes. He finally looked over at me and I couldn't help but wear a smug grin on my face.

"Well?" I prodded, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back.

"Ok, fine.  You are right man, his voice is golden. I mean, wow!   Such raw beauty and emotion in it.   He really brought the words to life. Where did you find this guy? And how can I get a hold of him so we can do more?" Namjoon blurted, running both hands through his hair.

"Oh easy.  He's my boyfriend." I answered, still grinning.

"Wait, what?! You mean that's Jimin? Wait, JIMIN IS YOUR BOYFRIEND?!" He shouted, leaning forward in his chair.

"Aish, I need my hearing in that ear!  You could rival Hoseok right now." I grunted, putting my hand over my ear.

"Sorry, man. That was just an overload of information all at once. Alright so first things first, when did you and Jimin start dating?" he asked, leaning back again.

"Last week, when I went over his house to take care of him while his leg was sore. We had been already seeing each other a lot and talking every day, but we made it official." I replied, my heart fluttering at the thought.

"That is really great to hear, Yoongs. I am happy for you, really. Why haven't you said anything before now?" he asked, laughing.

"I don't know. Things are so perfect right now. Jimin and I are in our happy little bubble, and I guess I just forget about everything but him sometimes." I shrugged.

"Yeah, it's easy to do, especially in the beginning. Have you guys...." he trailed off, raising his eyebrows.

"Aishhh Namjoon, is that all you think about?" I asked, rubbing my hand over the back of my neck.

"You are no better than I am. I am pretty sure you guys haven't been able to keep your hands off of each other. Come on, spill!" he teased, nudging my arm, I sighed and shook my head.

"We have been...close, just not all the way close." I said, trying not to say it.

"What's holding you back? Man, when I met Jin, by the second time I saw him, I had him up against the wall. We didn't even make it all the way home. I still don't see how we didn't get caught." Namjoon chuckled, a big grin spreading across his face.

"I don't know. I don't want to rush things I guess. I mean, we already have kinda rushed things, but it just seems so much more...involved. I don't want to scare him off." I said, suddenly feeling anxious.

"Why do you think you would scare him off? Are you that rough or something?" he asked, an amused expression gracing his face.

"No...nevermind, let's just change the subject please. So what did you think about the track?" I asked, shifting in my seat.

"I think we should send it off, man. And we should get him to sing more stuff! We need to add him to our group too." he answered.

"I agree. Speaking of, have you convinced Jin yet? I am really curious to see how he sounds. Tae finally got Jungkook to agree, and we plan on getting everyone together in a couple of weeks." I replied.

"No, but I am trying like hell. He is convinced he doesn't have that great of a voice. God, he is so wrong. He won't really even sing around me, but I have heard him in the shower or when he didn't know I was awake, and his voice is beautiful. It's much like Jimin's; higher pitched, clear, and wonderful. Maybe if I tell him everyone else is joining except him, he will agree." he responded, shaking his head.

"I think so. Jimin is pretty close to the same way. He didn't even want you knowing that it was him singing, because he is convinced he doesn't sing all that well. I have to say, his is one of my favorite voices. It's like hearing an angel sing." I said, letting out a soft sigh.

"Damn man, you are whipped." he laughed, poking at me. I grumbled, shoving his hand away, but unable to keep from laughing at his constant prodding. Who was I kidding, I was whipped. 

"Yeah, I think you are right.  He is something else.  Someone really special, you know?   So different from anything I have ever experienced." I replied, folding my hands and putting them over my crossed knee.

"How so?" he asked with a curious tone. 

"Ok so, I loved Kihyun.  There is no doubt in my mind or heart that I did love him.  We were together a long time, I cared about him so much, and really cherished him.  I was happy.  But with Jimin, this is a whole new feeling.  I can't stop thinking about him.  He is literally always on my mind.  He drives me to distraction.  The other day when I was in the shower, I wound up washing my hair three times because I was so busy daydreaming about the kid.  Not only that but when he does anything, like laughs or smiles that beautiful bright smile, I swear it feels like my heart stops.  It almost hurts.  My heart swells and flutters like nothing I have ever felt.  My stomach is always flopping around, especially when he does something cute or sexy.  My God, and don't get me started on how he...well, he gets my motor running like no one ever has before either.  And the actual intimate interactions between us are so strong.  When I take care of him, if I am finished within seconds, literally seconds afterward.  It's great and exciting, but it also scares me shitless at the same time." I blabbed.

"Why does it scare you, hyung?" he asked, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

"It scares me, becaues what if he leaves like Kihyun did?  What if he figures out that I'm not good enough for him?  What if he gets sick of me?  What if he doesn't feel the same way?  He believes in soulmates, Namjoon.  I don't. What if he gets mad because I don't think fate has destined us to be together?" I said, not stopping for air.  I then realized I had not spoken any of those concerns aloud before, and it felt good to get them off my chest. 

"Alright, let's knock these out one by one, shall we?  He's not gonna leave you like Kihyun did.  Kihyun was always searching for something more, and it was better off that you weren't just a space filler for him.  You are good enough for him, why you think you aren't I dont know.  He is not going to get sick of you.  Have you seen the way he looks at you with complete adoration?  I have only seen you guys interact once since the night you met, and he was already looking at you starry eyed, so it is obvious he feels the same way about you.  And about the soulmates thing.  Yoongi, just keep an open mind.  I know you don't believe in it, you think it's horse shit and you are bound and determined to make sure that you don't fall for it.  I'm not saying you have to become a firm believer in it.  Just keep an open mind.  Think logically.  Why do you feel this way about Jimin?  Why can't you get him off your mind?  Why do you feel his emotions, his pain?  I'm not going to tell you what I believe, but all I can ask you to do for your sake, and his, is to keep an open mind." he replied.  I nodded and let out a shaky breath, putting my hand on my chest to calm my heart.  I could do that.  I could keep an open mind...couldn't I?

_____________________________  
_____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Chapter 26

**~ Jimin's POV  ~**

"Hyung, why can't you tell me where we are going?" I almost whined as we boarded the train.

"If I did that, it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it baby?" he responded.  I still couldn't get used to the pet names.  Every time he uttered one, my stomach and heart fluttered like crazy.  I felt my face flush as I looked down at sat next to him.

"No, I guess not." I mumbled.  He chuckled and laced our fingers together, squeezing my hand tightly.  It was amazing how my body was getting used to the tingles that would spread from our hand holding.  It was still arousing, yet I wasn't popping random boners all the time now, which I was extremely thankful for.   I felt excited, yet anxious, but I trusted the man that sat next to me with my life.  We got off at a stop in a part of town that I always loved.  The streets were lined with small, family run shops and food carts here and there.  Yoongi held my hand tightly in his as we walked slowly down the street, stopping at booths every now and again to look at things that people were selling.  As we walked around the corner, Yoongi stopped dead in his tracks, his grip on my hand tightening.

"Yoongi?  What is it?" I asked, looking at him.  I followed his gaze straight ahead to see a man with pink fluffy hair standing at a booth.  I looked back at Yoongi to see his mouth set in a straight line as he grabbed my hand almost painfully hard as we moved over a little bit and continued to walk straight.  My gaze kept looking over nervously to the man at the booth. I felt an ache in my chest, as well as anger at this stranger for making my Yoongi seem to feel this way.  That was the only thing I could figure since I was angry for no reason at this man that was smiling brightly.  He caught my eye and his smile dropped suddenly, looking away from me and over to Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" he called out in a soft voice.  Yoongi stopped dead again, pulling me closer to him.

"Kihyun." he responded to the man, short and curt.

"It's so good to see you!  I thought that was you!   You look great, love the hair!  And who is this?" the man smiled sweetly at me.

"This is my boyfriend, Jimin." he said, his hold so tight on my hand. 

"Nice to meet you." I said quietly. 

"O-Oh, that's nice.  No wonder I haven't been able to get in touch with you." he said as he raised his eyebrow slightly.

"And why were you trying to get a hold of me?  Wanting to come crawling back after you and Changkyun didn't work out?  Sorry, but I'm not interested." Yoongi spat.  I could feel the anger resonating through me, which was not a comfortable feeling.  I was normally not an angry person, so this feeling was entirely unsettling.

"That's not fair, Yoongi bear." he said, his smile turning into a frown.

"DON'T call me that." Yoongi growled at him.

"Kihyun, I'm sorry to cut this short, but Yoongi and I were headed to dinner.  Nice to meet you." I said, starting to walk and pulling Yoongi behind me.  Yoongi quickly caught up to me and walked in stride with me, as Kihyun stood there, looking dumbfounded.  When we walked down the road a little more, and people had thinned out, I stopped and pushed Yoongi into the closest wall.

"Jimin wh-" he started, but I cut him off, pressing my lips hungrily into his. I let out a soft, needy moan as I devoured his lips, pressing my body against his.  He moaned into my mouth, his hands quickly reaching around me and taking up purchase on my ass.  I broke the kiss to breathe out hard and stare deeply into his eyes.

"What was that?" Yoongi asked, a smirk coming across his face as he tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't like the way he was looking at you. I didn't like him calling you that name.  I didn't like the way he made you feel.  I didn't like him at all.  You are mine." I said, searching his eyes.  I saw a softness there as the sweetest smile that made my heart ache came across his face.

"Yes, baby, I am yours." he replied, his hand coming up to cup my cheek.  He placed a soft kiss on my lips, his barely brushing mine.  It was sweet and gentle, making me want to stop time and stay right there in that moment.

"That was kinda hot, you know." he chuckled, biting his lip slightly after.  I laughed and leaned my forehead against his shoulder, feeling hot from embarrassement.

"I couldn't help it. It's like an anger and possessiveness came over me." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I liked it, baby.  It was really sexy." he said in a low voice in my ear, making a chill come over me.  I leaned back, letting out a slow breath, trying to keep from getting any more excited than I already was.  Yoongi chuckled and took my hand again, placing a soft kiss against my knuckles.

"Come on, we're almost there." he said, as he started to walk slowly.  We made our way to a cute, quaint little restaurant that I had mentioned liking once on the way home from work.  I was all smiles as we were seated and enjoyed a nice, quiet and sweet dinner together.  As we had dinner and made our way back to Yoongi's place for a glass of wine, I couldn't help but look at him with such an overwhelming fondness and joy.  I realized that I had quickly fallen in love with this man, and it terrified me.  I sat there as we drank our wine, getting quieter and quieter.

"You want to stay the night?" he asked as he finished his glass.  I nodded and gave him a soft smile as I stood.  He gave me one of his baggy shirts as I stripped off my jeans and button up shirt.  I climbed in his bed while he was in the bathroom and laid facing the wall.  He clicked off the light and climbed in behind me, cuddling up close.

"Baby, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly next to my ear, running his hand up and down my arm.

"N-nothing's wrong, just tired." I said, my voice thick with sorrow and fear.  I trembled as he placed a soft kiss behind my ear.

"Baby, I know that you are not just tired.  Something is bothering you.  Why won't you tell me?" he asked softly.  I couldn't stop the trembling as I put my hand over my mouth and stifled a sob.

"Jiminie, baby!" he said with a worried tone.  He gripped my arm and rolled me onto my back, his face twisted in concern.  I looked at him and couldn't hold back the cries anymore.  I turned on my side to face him and curled my head down, trying to hide my tears. 

"I'm afraid.  You're going to leave me one day, I just know it." I cried, the ache in my heart overwhelming. 

"What on earth makes you think that?  Have I made you think that I don't care about you?  That I want to leave you?" he asked softly, cupping my chin in his hand, and lifting my head.  He wiped the tears off of my cheek as I sniffled.

"N-no.  My last boyfriend left me because he found his soulmate.  You don't feel the way I do about you.  I feel like you are my soulm-mate but you d-don't seem to th-think I'm yours.  S-so you might l-leave me, looking for 'em." I sobbed.  He leaned down and captured my moist lips against his, brushing a hand through my hair and down to cup my cheek.

"Jiminie, I need you to listen to me now, ok?  I am not going to leave you.  I am not going to run off.  And about the soulmate thing....I am keeping an open mind, ok?  Please don't cry baby." he said softly and soothingly.

"I love you, Yoongi." I almost whispered as I looked up at him, blinking away the tears.  He smiled at me so sweetly as he leaned in and kissed me again, softly.

"I love you too."

_________________  
_________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Seeing him crying like this broke my heart.  It literally ached so much, it almost took my breath away.

"D-do you really mean that?" he asked, his eyes widening.  I couldn't help but chuckle as I leaned in and kissed him softly again.

"I mean it.  I love you, Park Jimin." I said as I searched his beautiful, tear stained face.

"Prove it to me." he whispered, his eyes fluttering shut.

"How would you like me to do that, baby?" I asked, running my thumb back and forth over his cheek.

"Make love to me." he replied, his breathing getting heavier.  I swallowed and felt my breath catch in my throat.

"A-are you sure?" I asked, my cock immediately going hard at that thought. 

"Please.  I want you to show me how much you love me." he said sitting up and pulling his shirt off.  I let out a harsh sigh as I leaned over him and kissed his neck and bare chest lightly, making him shiver underneath me.

"How do you want it, baby?  Do you want me to prove my love to you by burying myself deep inside you until we almost be come one?  Or do you want me to show you how much I love and trust you by letting you take control of me and show me how I am yours?" I asked, continuing to place gentle kisses against his chest every few words.

"I want you inside me." He whimpered, arching into my touch. 

"Ok, let's take this slow baby boy.  I don't want to hurt you.  This is all about showing you how much I care about and love you." I said softly into his neck.  He nodded quickly as he shifted nervously.  He reached for the hem of my shirt and started tugging it up, chewing on his lip.  I gave him a soft smile as I pulled my shirt up over my head and off. 

"I can never get over how pretty your skin is, Yoongi.  It's like porcelain, so light and clear." He said, his eyes scanning me almost in awe.  I felt myself flush as I quickly turned the attention back to him.

"I feel the same about yours. So beautiful and soft and golden.  Simply irresistible." I spoke in a soft tone, kissing his abdomen between words.  He shivered slightly, his face turning a beautiful shade of pink as I kissed my way back up to claim his luscious lips.  He whimpered against my mouth as my hand trailed up and down his side, feeling chills raise up on his skin. I broke the kiss to lean back up on my knees, admiring the beauty that laid before me.

"Stop looking at me like that." He whined, covering his face.  I chuckled as I grabbed his legs and spread them apart, making him gasp.  I lifted up and climbed over one of them, putting me in between his legs, right where I wanted to be.  I bent his legs at the knee and ran my hands softly up and down both legs, making him whimper as I got closer to his glorious thighs each time.  I finally leaned and started kissing the inside of one knee, working my way softly and slowly up his leg.  I noticed a wet spot forming on the tip of the tent in his boxers, making me let out a low groan.  He tried not to wiggle but without much success as I pushed the leg of his boxers up and kissed his inner thighs.  I got close to his groin and started sucking on the soft skin, leaving a nice red spot.  He was panting now, looking down at me, eyes heavily lidded and full of longing and lust. 

"Are you ready, baby boy?" I asked, leaning back up. 

"Oh God, Yoongi, yes.  I'm so ready for you." He groaned as I slowly slid his boxers off.  I got up off of the bed and grabbed the lube out of my side table.  I slipped my own boxers off and felt my cock throb as the cool air hit the damp tip.  I saw Jimin's throb and leak precum as he stared at me eagerly.  I climbed back on the bed and opened the cap of cherry scented lube, coating several of my fingers.

"Alright baby, we are gonna take this slow so all you feel is pleasure." I said as I touched the pad of my pointer finger to his entrance.  He panted and groaned as I circled it almost painfully slowly, feeling it pulsing under my finger.  I gently pushed the tip of my finger inside him, making him groan, arching his back slightly.  I pushed it in ever so slowly until eventually it was buried all the way.  I then started to thrust it in and out at a gentle pace, making his manhood twitch and leak.

"You ready for another?" I asked, slightly breathy.  He nodded quickly as he bit his lip.  I repeated the process with the second and third finger until he was pressing himself back into my fingers, eager for more.  I curled my fingers slightly, hitting that spongy patch of nerves, making him almost scream.  I smiled as I removed my fingers and watched his hole clenching around nothing.

"Please, I'm ready Yoongi babe." He panted, his eyes glassy.

"Ok baby boy. I'm so ready for you too." I said popping the cap off of the lube and slicking up my hard length.  As I pressed the tip of my head against his clenching entrance I felt a shiver run through my body.  We both moaned in unison as I slowly  pushed my way into him.  The feeling of his tight, wet heat enveloping me almost made me cum right then.  I had to stay still for a minute, bending over him and kissing him passionately. 

"You can start, you didn't hurt me." He said softly against my lips.

"Sorry, Jiminie.  I had to wait a minute or this may have been over before it started.  But if you're ready now, I will start making love to you, baby." I said as I kissed his jawline.  I leaned back up and eased out of him almost all the way before sinking back in, both of us moaning loudly.  I started to move a little faster, keeping a steady rhythm now.  Jimin's flushed red cock was leaning heavily against his stomach, precum running down it freely.  As I snapped my hips, Jimin arched his back and almost screamed.  Found it.

"Oh God, y-yes Daddy, right there!!" He moaned.  I grunted and stilled for a moment, his words going straight to my cock, making it throb.  I didn't think I had a daddy kink, but coming from him it was enough to almost make me cum.

"F-fuck Jimin, you are going to kill me." I grunted, still trying to fight off the orgasm.

"You liked that, Daddy?" He asked with a smirk, making me throb again.  I groaned and leaned down, kissing him hard.  I started thrusting again, harder this time, capturing his moans with my mouth.  I could feel him clenching around me as I snapped my hips hard.  I leaned up and continued to thrust hard.  Tears were making their way down his face as he became a moaning mess.  I wrapped my hand around his neglected cock and started stroking it at the same pace I thrusted.  He tapped at my hand, his eyes rolling back in his head.

"Mmm gonna cum, Daddy.  C-can I cum now?" He begged, his hand tightening around my wrist as his body tensed.  I felt myself on the edge just from hearing him in such immense pleasure.

"Yes baby, cum for me." I moaned.  He screamed as his legs trembled around me, spilling onto my hand and his chest and stomach. He clenched around me as I almost blacked out from the blinding pleasure as I unloaded inside him, still thrusting through my high.  My eyes were rolled so far back in my head as I hollered his name at the top of my lungs, before collapsing forward onto him.  I panted heavily, unable to open my eyes or even move my hands at the moment.  Jimin brushed my damp hair off of my forehead and leaned down, kissing my forehead.  The strongest and most unexpected warmth washed over every inch of me and I felt compelled to squeeze him tighter to me.

"I love you so much, Jimin." I said, my voice scratchy and heavy with post-orgasmic bliss.

"I love you too, Min Yoongi." He said softly, kissing my forehead again.

"So do you believe me now?" I asked, finally opening my eyes and looking up at him.  He nodded as the sweetest and fondest smile donned his face.  My God, was it possible to love someone this much?  I don't know if it was possible for anyone else, but for me, Park Jimin had become my reason for existing.

_________________  
_________________

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Come on, please?" Yoongi begged.

"I don't know.  I mean, singing in front of you was one thing but I don't know if I could sing in front of anyone else." I replied, twisting my hands nervously.  He placed one of his hands over mine, wrapping his long fingers around to my palm. 

"Baby, you know I won't ever force you to do  anything you don't want to.  If you don't want to sing, you don't have to. But will you please just come hang out with us?  It's just the guys.  Namjoon even convinced Jin hyung to come and he won't even sing in front of him.  Jungkook and Zelo will be there too." He pleaded.  He stuck out his bottom lip and looked at me, making his eyes as big as possible.

"Using your cuteness is not fair.  But yes I will go." I giggled taking my finger and tapping his nose.  He leaned forward, chuckling as he kissed me softly, sending those amazing waves over my body.  Now that we had been completely intimate, things were a little more controlled in that department.  However I found myself so in love with him that if he were ever to leave me, I think I would die. 

"Well you better get dressed then baby." He smiled.  I nodded and got up off the couch, jogging to my bedroom.  I changed out of my sweats and into some casual clothes.

"So where are you guys getting together?"  I asked, fixing my hair quickly.

"At Hoseok and Zelo's place.  Have you ever been there?" He asked, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, looking so sexy.

"No, I haven't." I replied, walking up and snaking my arms around behind him.

"I-It's nice.  A lot bigger. J-Jiminie what are you doing?" He breathed as I nuzzled my head into his neck and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry.  You just looked so irresistible." I replied, placing one more kiss on his neck before backing up and giving him a big smile.  He cleared his throat and shook his head for a second before walking back out of the bathroom doorway and into the living room.  I couldn't help but giggle at when he got all flustered.  I know I did get flustered just as easily, but it was still cute to see.

******

"Ok Kooks, you're up." Hoseok said, turning a few knobs on the panel.

"I don't know..." he said, biting his lip.

"You will do great baby, I know it.  You know how beautiful of a voice you have.  And they will all think so too." Tae answered, giving Jungkook a gentle kiss on the the cheek.

"You've got this Kookie!" I cheered as he walked into the booth.  I had heard him sing before, and  I knew what a beautiful voice he had.  When he finally started singing, everyone listened intently as Taehyung sat there beaming.  It was so cute to see him all proud of Jungkook, and he had every reason to be.  When he finished we all cheered for him as he gave a big smile and turned a little pink.

"God, why didn't we do this sooner?  You all sound so different and great!  Tae has the deep, smoky voice, Jungkook has a good mid pitch and Jin...I can't believe you have been hiding that clear pitch from Namjoon." Hoseok said, looking around at everyone.  I was thankful he didn't mention me, but of course I couldn't get away with it.

"We haven't heard Jimin yet." Zelo piped up, giving me a big smile.  I shook my head fast, feeling the anxiety wash over me.

"Come on, everyone has performed, even Jin who was more afraid than you!" Jungkook added.  Yoongi looked at me and held my hand, making the nerves erase almost immediately.

"Guys, I promised him he wouldn't have to sing in front of you.  He is too nervous right now, so please don't push him." he defended, pulling me onto his lap. I sat sideways and gave him a smile as he lifted my hand up and kissed it sweetly.

"What about the recording?  Do you care if they hear it, Jimin?" Namjoon asked, looking at me.  My mouth opened and closed several times before I nodded slowly.

"I guess that would b-be ok." I said, looking down.  Yoongi pulled me onto his shoulder as I hid my face in his neck.  The music started up and I immediately felt my face flush.  He kissed my cheek as I stayed buried in his neck throughout the whole song.  When it ended, they started hooting and hollering, making me want to hide even more.

"Jiminie hyung, your voice is so beautiful!" Taehyung cheered. 

"You guys don't have to be so nice.  It's ok, I  know my voice isn't that good." I said, still keeping my face in Yoongi's neck.

"Jimin, if it wasn't that good, I wouldn't have kept a copy with me.  I wouldn't have come here wanting to ask you if you cared if I sent it off to try to get some attention, as well as uploading it on the web." Namjoon replied.  I jerked my head up and looked over at him, a sheer panic washing over me.

"Y-you want t-to do what?" I asked, feeling like I was trembling from the inside out.

"Baby, it's ok.  Namjoon respects you and would never do anything he thought would be detrimental to you.  I told you that you are an amazing singer, and that you need to see how wonderful you are.  He wouldn't suggest these things otherwise.  But, he won't do it if you don't want him to." Yoongi said softly, his hand rubbing up and down my back.

"Jimin, you really should let him.  You sounded so good!" Hoseok encouraged, giving me the brightest smile. I looked around at all the smiling and encouraging faces, making me feel a little bit better.

"You really should." Jin smiled, putting his hand on mine.  I looked around at everyone one more time and back and Yoongi who just simply smiled at me and patted my back.  I looked back over to Namjoon and let out a small sigh.

"I-If you really want to, then ok." I said, my voice very quiet.  Everyone cheered at that, making me hide in Yoongi's neck again.  I don't know why I was so scared when it came to everyone hearing me sing.  I loved to dance in front of others, and that didn't really make me nervous, but singing was a whole different story.

"Don't worry, Jiminie baby.  I wouldn't lie to you when I tell you that you are amazing." Yoongi cooed in my ear, cuddling me tightly to him.  I melted into his hold, a calm washing over me, making me relax completely.  This man really did believe in me, and love me. I had no doubts in the world about that.

___________________________  
___________________________

**A/N: I** **have** **not calmed** **down** **since** **yesterday. I am still shaking.  Knowing that I am** **going** **to get to** **see** **them in person,** **makes** **me** **ecstatic** **.**

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Jimin is going to be so excited. Does he know you are picking him up from work today?" Hoseok said, as we walked into the front door of the studio.

"No, he doesn't. I wanted to surprise him." I said, smiling at what I imagine his reaction to be.

"Have you ever seen him dance before?" Hoseok asked as we climbed the stairs.

"Not yet. I have wanted to for a while, just been afraid to ask for some reason." I replied.

"Oh, then we came just in time. You are gonna die, Yoongi hyung." Hoseok beamed as we reached the top of the stairs. My ears were greeted with the muted sound of a slower beat, heavy with bass. I followed him to the last door on the left and as he opened it, the music flooded the hallway. We snuck in and stood against the back wall, and that's when I saw him. He was leading the class, teaching them the moves one by one, and every second more I died inside. He was sweaty, his white sleeveless shirt was sticking to him, his black sweats hanging lower on his hips. He rolled his body to the beat, running his hand down his body, making me swallow hard. I folded my hands and put them in front of my crotch, hiding the now prominent erection I was sporting. I heard Hoseok giggling beside me as I shot him a dirty look.

"Don't worry, I still get the same reaction to Zelo dancing." he chuckled as he walked out of the door to the studio where Zelo was teaching. I stayed leaned against the wall, trying to control my hormones as I watched him dance. The lines of his body when he moved were simply flawless. He looked almost fluid as he did some of the moves to the beat of the music. Every eye was on him and for more than one reason. I am sure they were all eager to learn, but how could they completely concentrate with a teacher that distracting? As soon as the song ended everyone clapped and towels were tossed around to everyone.

"Good job, guys! Keep it up and you will have this routine down in no time." he encouraged as he wiped his brow. I felt posessive of him all of the sudden, wanting all of these people to know that he was mine. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, making him jump.

"That was such a pleasure to witness." I growled in his ear, kissing his cheek. He spun around quickly and got a huge smile on his face as he locked his arms around my neck and kissed me hard, before pulling away with the same grin on his face.

"Babe, you didn't tell me you were coming to pick me up!" he said, all excited.

"I wanted to surprise you. And I'm glad I did or I wouldn't have gotten to see that sexy dance of yours." I said, unable to keep the smile off of my face. I leaned in and kissed him again and by time I pulled away, the last student was walking out of the door. I took the opportunity to kiss him again, hard and deep, shoving my tongue in his mouth. He whimpered as I slid my hands down his back and gripped his ass, pulling him hard into me.

"Well, somoene is excited to see me." he smiled, grinding against my crotch.

"You did it. I wasn't hard before I saw you dance." I smirked, kissing his jaw.

"Hang on a sec." he said as he broke away and jogged over to the door. He peeked it open and stuck his head outside, looking back and forth before coming back in and turning the lock.

"Plans on misbehaving, baby boy?" I asked, walking over to him. He grinned as I reached him and pressed his back hard against the mirror, kissing the salty skin of his neck.

"Mmmm Yoongi." he groaned, grinding his hips into me a little bit. I chuckled as I pressed into him hard, sucking on his earlobe.

"Wasn't this a dream of yours, baby? Having sex against the mirror in your studio?" I growled as I groped him once through his pants. He looked at me, a mischevious looking grin coming over his face.

"Mmmm not quite. It was more like this." he said as he pushed off of the mirror with a bit of force. In one fluid motion, he spun around me and pressed my front into the mirror. He grinded his hardening dick against my ass, making me groan.

"S-so you t-topped in this dream?" I asked almost breathlessly as he reached around and started palming me through my pants.

"That's right, babe. I never said it was me getting fucked senseless." he responded, licking a stripe up my neck. I had not bottomed for Jimin yet, but I was more than willing. Especially right now when he was exuding such dominance. He started kissing on my neck and continued to rub my now painfully hard erection through my pants.

"Ugn Jiminie, that feels so g-good." I panted, keeping my head turned to the side so I could see his face. He leaned in close and grinded into me, making me tremble.

"I'm gonna need you to suck on my fingers, babe." He almost growled in my ear. He placed his first two fingers in between my parted lips as I eagerly started sucking and lapping at them. I started unbuckling my belt and pants with shaking hands as I concentrated on wetting Jimin's fingers as much a possible. He chuckled in my ear as he stopped palming me and pulled both hands away. I slipped my pants and boxers down just below my ass, letting my dick spring up, causing the tip to hit the cold mirror. I shivered as I felt him start prodding me gently, humming in appreciation.

"Oh God Jimin, just get on with- ahh!!" I groaned as not one but two of his fingers breached me. The stretch was something I had not felt in a long time, but was so welcome. I grunted and flexed my fingers against the mirror at the feel of him moving in and out, scissoring me open.

"God I can't wait to feel you around me, hyung." He breathed heavily into my neck. The pressure of his body left mine for a moment, but was back moments later and I could feel his hot, bare skin against mine. I felt his broad head teasing me, making my body tremble with the anticipation. I looked over my shoulder as I watched his full, parted lips hang open in want, his eyes cast down. He darted his tongue out to lick his bottom lip and I felt him push past my entrance, making my legs tremble and quake. Jimin was quite thick, and the stretch of him filling me was something I never expected to love so much. I moaned loudly as he continued to slowly feed himself into me as my body shook.

"I'm not hurting you am I, babe?" He asked softly in my ear as I felt his body become flush against mine.

"N-No. Just give me a s-second." I panted, trying not to cum already. Due to the angle, his broad head was pressed right against my prostate, making me whimper.

"God, Yoongi, I'm going to wreck you." He growled in my ear. I shivered at the power in his normally soft voice, nodding to him. Without any hesitation he pulled almost all the way out of me and thrust back in. I started groaning as soon as he began thrusting, my eyes scrunching shut. The pleasure far outweighed the pain as his head was continually being pressed in to my prostate.

"Mmmmnnnn so good." I mumbled, letting out hard breaths that fogged up the mirror I was pressed against. With each thrust, my dick slid across the mirror that was slick with my precum, the cool surface contrasting with the heat from Jimin behind me. He grabbed a handful of my hair and guided me to face the mirror.

"Look at h-how sexy you are. How w-well you take me." He grunted, staring at me hard in the reflection as he thrusted.

"Jiminie 'm gonna cum soon." I warned in a shaky voice, my legs feeling weaker by the moment. He gripped my hips hard and pressed me even harder into the mirror, increasing the pace of his thrusting.

"You're so good, hyung. So good for me. You're gonna cum without me touching you?" He asked in a deeper voice than I had heard from him.

"God, yes yes yes, gonna cum. Oh God yes." I mumbled over and over again.

"Fuck! You are making me close. You look so hot and completely wrecked for me. I wanna see you come undone around my cock." He moaned. That was all it took. My legs would have given out if not for his tight grip as I reached my climax. I felt my dick throbbing against the mirror as I released, clenching tightly around Jimin. He groaned so loudly as his hips faltered and I felt his warmth spill out inside me. He thrusted a few more times, making unintelligible words tumble out of my mouth. As he slowed to a stop, staying buried inside me, we panted hard together, both of our bodies trembling. Jimin placed soft kisses on my neck, making me sigh in pleasure and contentment.

"Jimin baby, that was insanely hot." I said, still in post-orgasmic bliss.

"I thought so too. Thank you for making my dream come true, hyung." he said with a sweetness to his voice as he kissed my cheek. It amazed me how he went from a dominating and commanding presence, to his sweet and soft spoken self in a mater of moments.

"I love you, so much." I said, turning my head as far as I could to look at him.

"I love you too, Yoongi." he replied, resting his head against mine. He slowly pulled out of me, making me whimper at the sudden emptiness I felt. I felt a towel being rubbed against me as Jimin cleaned up his cum slipping out. As I backed away from the mirror I couldn't help but laugh.

"I hope you have something to clean that with." I said, pointing at the sweat and cum smeared all over the mirror.

"Don't worry, I got this. You just sit there and relax and I will clean this up really quick." he replied as he gave me a quick peck. I sat on the chair closest to the mirror after pulling my pants and boxers back up, admiring this beautiful, hard working man before me. He really was one of a kind, and I was so happy I got to call him mine.

_________________________________  
_________________________________

**A/N: Oh my God, these concept photos about did me in. They both look fantastic, but the one of Jimin in denim....holy crap!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

***** 6 Months Later *****

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"I think that's the last of it." I said as I put the box on the floor in the living room and stretched my arms above my head.  Jimin got a huge grin on his face and walked over, wrapping his arms behind my neck.

"I can't believe I officially live with you in your place, hyung." he giggled as he placed his forehead against mine.

"Baby, you have basically been living here for a while now.  And it is not my place, it's our place." I replied, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Well, now it is official." he replied, giving me a quick peck back.

"Are you absolutely certain you don't mind sharing a room?  I am still ok with moving to a bigger place to give you your own space." I asked, still feeling kind of bad that Jimin wouldn't have his own room.

"Hyung, I'm fine!  I wouldn't have said yes if it bothered me.  I want to be close to you.  And I don't want to move and you to have to redo your studio all over again.  I like it here." he replied, giving me a sweet smile.

"You are too good to me, Jiminie." I responded, kissing him softly.

"I am so glad that we did this.  I love you so much, Yoongi, hyung." he replied, getting all giggly.  It was a sound I could never tire of.  It didn't matter how shitty my day was, or how crazy things had been, if I heard his laughter, it all melted away.  He had truly become the center of my universe. 

"Jimin, baby, you look exhausted.  Why don't you go take a nice hot shower and I will start unpacking some of this?" I suggested before kissing him on the forehead.

"That actually sounds wonderful, thank you babe.  You are the one who is too good to me." he replied, giving me his world stopping smile.  I gave his glorious ass a quick smack as he headed toward the bathroom, making him squeak out in surprise.  I chuckled as I picked up the box closest to me and took it back to the bedroom.  I placed the fragile labeled box on the bed and carefully opened it, not sure of what was actually in there.  As I opened it, I saw that it was full of Jimin's awards and trophies from his dancing.  There was a large bookcase that I bought specifically for all of these, so he and I both could proudly display his accomplishments.  I bought it as soon as I knew I wanted him to move in, after seeing all of them in his room.  I started unwrapping them one by one and gently placing them on the bookshelf at the other end of the room.  I then got to some of those breathtaking photos of him in mid dance,  ones that truly made my heart almost stop.  The graceful and beautiful lines of his legs and arms were something that I really had not seen the likes of anywhere else.  I carefully placed the framed photos on the shelves until I got to one that immediately made my blood boil.  In my hands, I held a picture of him and his ex boyfriend, arm in arm.    So after all this time, I still wasn't enough to take his ex's place?  And yet, he claimed to think I was his soulmate?  This right here was just one reason I had trouble buying in to all that shit.  I almost felt tears welling up in my eyes as I cleared my throat and shook my head, trying to ignore the ache in my chest.  I scoffed and walked over to Jimin's side of the bed, placing the photo right on his bedside table.  As I finished unpacking the box and started to work on the next, I heard the bathroom door open.

"Yoongi, what's wrong?" he asked, walking up fast and wrapping his arms around me from behind.  I could feel the warmth from his skin through my thin t-shirt, sending chills all over my body.

"Nothing, why?" I asked, still putting his clothes in the dresser.

"I know something is wrong, hyung.  Did you forget that I can feel that you are angry and hurting?  What happened?" he asked softly, his grip around my waist tightening.

"It's nothing, Jimin.  I'm fine." I replied shortly, finishing putting away the last of the clothes from the box.  I felt a harder ache in my chest as he let go of me, taking a step back.

"O-Ok hyung.  If you say so." he said quietly.  I turned and walked out of the room with the empty box under my arm, trying not to get so worked up.  I took one of the few boxes left and walked it to the linen closet, putting away the extra linens he brought from his house.  Part of me held them in disgust, wondering if he and Taemin had slept on these exact sheets. 

"Yoongi, let's take a break.  You want to watch some tv?" he asked, walking up to me, his eyes bright.  God it hurt so much.

"Whatever you want." I shrugged, not having the strength in me to fight right now.  I walked over to the couch and sat down, crossing my legs, as well as crossing my arms over my chest.  Jimin turned on the tv and sat beside me, leaning and cuddling into my side.  Normally I would not hesitiate to open my arms and have him snuggle into me, but right now, it was taking all I had to sit here peacefully.  Jimin leaned against me even more, nuzzling his head into my shoulder.  I stayed in that position, not giving up in my anger in the slightest.  I felt Jimin sit up a little more stiffly as he realized I wasn't going to cuddle him back.  I let out a sigh and sunk down more into my position on the couch, keeping my legs and arms crossed.  We sat there in silence through an entire show until Jimin finally got up with a soft sigh, heading to the bedroom.  I felt my chest ache so much, making me put my hand over my heart and rub it back and forth.

"Yoongi?" Jimin called from the bedroom, making me turn my head in that direction.

"What?" I called back, looking at him from my position on the couch.

"Hyung, what's this doing on my nightstand?" he asked, his voice sounding almost irritated as he held the framed photo up.

"I figured to still keep that around after all this time, you must really still miss and love him. I thought you might like it on your bedside table so you could see him every day." I remarked, shrugging like it was no big deal.  I had to clutch at my chest as a surge of sorrow and anger came over me, even strong than before.

"So is this what you have been upset about?  This old and irrelevant picture of Taemin and I?" he asked, raising his voice slightly.

"Irrelevant?  Really?  It still must be pretty important for you to still have a place in your life, don't you think?" I snapped back, angry tears almost making their way out of my eyes.  I blinked hard to keep that from happening until I heard an exhasperated sounding sigh come from Jimin.  He walked over to the kitchen and opened the trash can, dropping the photo and frame into it.  He then walked back over to the couch and sat next to me, reaching out for the hand closest to him.

"Hyung I don't need that anymore.  In fact, I forgot it was even on my shelf.  I would have thrown it out when I came across it, but believe me when I say I didn't pack it.  Jungkook and Tae came over and helped me pack up my stuff the other night and one of them packed my trophy case." he said softly, running his thumb back and forth over my hand.

"Wait, what?" I asked, my chest fluttering hopefully.  God I felt stupid, feeling like this. I hate that I had become this dependant on someone, that I had allowed myself to fall in love again.  Love is a wonderful thing, but it really ruins things sometimes. 

"Yoongi, I love YOU.  I wouldn't have moved in here if I didn't.  Taemin and I were together for two years and I didn't ever move in with him.  Sure, I did love him at the time, but not like this.  My love for you is something I have never felt before in my whole life.  I truly feel like if I were to lose you in some way, that it would quite literally kill me.  You are everything to me, Min Yoongi, and I don't want you to ever question that, or to ever give you a reason to question it." he said, getting closer to my face and cupping my cheek in my hand.  I felt him wipe away a lone tear that had managed to slip from my eye.  I cleared my throat and wiped at my face before letting out a breath of relief.   I searched his face until my gaze settled on his beautifully warm, chocolate brown eyes.  I leaned in and kissed him hard, feeling my heart speed up and spread warmth through my chest.  He relaxed into the kiss as he continued to cup my cheek, running his thumb back and forth.

"I love you too Jiminie, so very much.  I'm sorry I assumed and acted like a complete dick.  It just hurt me to think that I wasn't enough to replace him after all this time." I sighed, putting my hand over his.

"How could you even think that?  You have eclipsed everything.  And I don't think you were being a dick.  I have to admit, if I were to find a framed picture of you and Kihyun somehewere, I would be pretty upset too.  Remember how possessive I got when we simply ran into him?" he smirked, shifting to sit on my lap.  I chuckled at the memory of him slamming me into the closest wall and making out with me in public, not caring who was around. 

"How could I forget?  That was the most amazing night of my life.   It was the night that we admitted and showed our love for each other for the first time.  I will never forget that for as long as I live." I replied, pushing my hand back through his hair.  He giggled as he leaned forward and placed a soft, but beautifully warm kiss on my lips.  I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled his body flush to mine, making my heart immediately pound.  Even if I was still skeptical about this soulmate stuff, at that moment, I realized that I never wanted to spend another moment of my life without him in it. 

____________________________

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

  
**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Will this day never end?" Taehyung groaned, leaning back in his office chair.

"You know this is a long day if Tae is complaining about it." Hoseok chuckled, hanging up the phone. 

"Yoongi, you have been awful quiet.  Everything ok?" Namjoon said, turning to face me.  I sat there at my desk, my hand over my chest, rubbing at it.

"I don't know.  I have a feeling Jimin is having a bad day." I said, looking at my phone.  Usually I got texts from him throughout the day, between his classes.  Today, I hadn't gotten a thing, and I couldn't shake this unwelcome ache in my chest.

"You feeling it too?" Hosoek asked, smiling slightly.  They still all were completely certain that Jimin was my soulmate, but thankfully, they had eased up about it, not pestering me constantly.

"Just a feeling I am getting.  He hasn't contacted me at all today, and I just feel anxious. I don't know, but I hope he is ok." I said, biting my lip.  My chest ached more and more as the day went on, eventually it becoming almost unbearable.  Suddenly, Hoseok stood up and let out a loud breath.  Taehyung slammed his phone down, covering his eyes with his hand.

"What has gotten into you two?" Namjoon asked, eyeing them both nervously.

"Something has got to be going on.  I can feel that Jungkook is really angry at something." Tae said, letting out a slow breath.

"Zelo too.  Something must have happened at the studio." Hoseok said as he sat back down, resting his elbows on his knees.  All I could feel was pain and sadness, making me really worried all the sudden.

"Goodnight guys, see you tomorrow." I said as I stood up and slung my bag over my shoulder.

"Night hyung.  Hope everything is ok with Jimin." Tae responded as I made my way to the elevator.  I felt so incredibly anxious as I made my way onto the train.  Thankfully it wasn't crowded so I took a seat directly across from the doors, so I could see Jimin as soon as they opened.  I knew that I was overreacting, and that soon those doors would open, and I would see my smiling and bright boyfriend waiting for me.  Despite how I felt, I put a smile on my face and tried to look bright as the doors opened.  When they did, my face immediately fell.  Jimin was standing there, his hoodie pulled up over his head.  He was biting his lip and tears were in his eyes as well as several cascading down his face.  I immediately stood and opened my arms, to have him come rushing over and burying his face in my neck.  His muffled sobs made my heart break, as I wrapped him up in the biggest hug I could manage, softly rubbing his back with my hand.

"Here, baby let's sit." I said.  He shook his head and clutched to my dress shirt, now damp with his tears.  I leaned back and sat down, drawing him onto my lap.  He sat sideways, his head still buried in my neck.  I rocked him softly side to side, kissing his forehead over and over again as I patted his back.

"Baby, please tell me what's wrong.  Did something happen at the studio today?" I asked, speaking in as soft a tone as I could manage.  He nodded his head as he let out another sob. He muttered something muffled into my neck as his grip on my shirt tightened.  I noticed the other passengers giving us odd or disapproving stares, but I didn't care.  This was my baby and he was hurting.

"Shhhh, we will talk about it when we get home.  Right now, you just focus on me, on us. I am here with you, you are safe in my arms." I said against his head.  He nodded quickly as he hiccuped, sniffling every few seconds.  I quietly cried for the rest of the train ride until it was our stop. 

"Come on, baby.  We are just about home." I cooed as I somehow managed to stand with him still in my arms. 

"L-L-Lemme walk, h-hyung." he sniffled, his face so red between the crying and I am sure embarrasement.  I nodded and placed him on his feet, kissing his damp cheek.  I took a tight hold of his hand as we exited the train and quickly made our way home.  When we got inside, he stood there looking so incredibly broken. 

"Come here." I said, opening my arms again.  As he reached me, I reached for the hem of his hoodie and pulled it up over his head.  As I did, it revealed more of his pink face, puffy from crying, making my heart ache more than ever. I stood there, just looking at him, placing a soft touch to his cheek with the back of my finger.  He looked like he wanted to say something as his lips started quivering.

"I'm such a failure." he suddenly sobbed, covering his face with his hands.  I pulled him into my arms and down with me onto to the couch, snuggling him close in my arms and chest.

"You are definitely not a failure, Jiminie.  Don't you ever let anyone tell you that you are." I said, kissing his wet cheek between every few words.

"I g-got fired today." he cried, sobs wracking his body. I felt such an amazing surge of anger at that moment, I had to keep myself calm.

"Why in God's name would they do that?  You are so successful there!  You have brought them so many new clients that they had to start up three new classes!!  How dare they fire you!" I growled, cupping his face in my hand. He continued to sob, his eyes not meeting mine.

"N-now I'm just a b-burden to you.  I c-can't even h-help with b-bills or anything!" he cried, shaking his head. I took both of his cheeks in my hands and lifted his head.  I didn't waste another moment before kissing him deeply, stopping his sobs almost immediately.  I continued kissing him passionately, hard and deep as he let out sniffles.  I continued this for another minute or so before I pulled back, allowing him to breathe.

"Now you listen to me, Park Jimin.  You are not and will never be a burden to me.  Baby, if it wasn't for you, I would be the most miserable and heartbroken man you have ever seen in your life.  You give me reason to keep going.  You are my life.  I don't care about money.  I don't care if you never work another day in your life.  As long as I have you here with me, nothing else matters." I said, keeping his face cupped in my hands.

"Oh Yoongi hyung, I don't deserve you." he whimpered.  I leaned in and kissed him again, this time sliding my tongue into his mouth.  He slightly whined as I felt him shift against me.  I kissed him for a few more seconds until I pulled back, breathing heavily.  I was sure he could feel my arousal against his ass but I ignored it and focused on his beautiful and slightly puffy face.

"Now baby, tell me what happened.  You have my support always, so don't worry about a thing." I encouraged, grabbing his hands and holding them in mine.

"Well, two things happened today that led me to get f-fired.  The first one was that I was teaching a newer class, and had several new students.  One of them turned out to be a choreographer for a big dance company and he said they would be interested in possibly taking me on and gave me his card.  I only took it to be polite, because I was happy where I was.  Apparently the owner of the studio saw that, but I didn't know.  Then later, between classes, Zelo, Jungkook and I were all talking about our dreams for the future. I told them that one of the dreams I had was that  I wanted to open my own studio.  Just my luck, the studio owner heard that as well.  She then accused me of becoming ungrateful and that my head had swelled too big from teaching all these classes, when dancers like me come a dime a dozen.  She then called me Mr. big shot and said that I apparently didn't need her small, little studio that couldn't meet up to my high standards, and she fired me right there on the spot.  Zelo and Jungkook argued with her and fought for me, but it didn't do any good.  I feel so lost." he sighed, staring down at his hands.  My anger was blazing at this point, but Jimin put his hand on my chest, leaning his forehead against mine.  I calmed down for his sake, not wanting to make him feel worse than he already did.

"Ok, first off, dancers like you do NOT come a dime a dozen.  Baby, in truth, I have never in my life seen anyone that dances as beautifully as you do.  You are captivating and anyone who were to watch you dance can see that.  She was just angry that you are getting recognition for your talents, and she became jealous. She knew she wasn't going to be able to keep you here forever so she probably fired you before you had a chance to leave her.  You are an amazing, beautiful, skilled, talented, and inspiring dancer Jimin.  Don't you ever think anything less than that." I replied, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him into me.  He let out a shuddering sigh as he curled into me.

"Yoongi, I really don't deserve you." he said quietly, as I cuddled him into me as close as I could.

"You deserve the world, Park Jimin.  And if it is in my power, I will give it to you." I replied, my heart feeling at ease.  I let out a sigh of relief, knowing my sweet Jiminie was feeling better.  As we sat there togther on the couch in silence for a while, I began hatching a plan, one that would help me give Jimin the world.

_________________________  
_________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Are you sure?  Hyung, that is a huge commitment." Hoseok said, folding his hands and staring at me intensely.

"Of course I'm sure.  You think I would be asking you about this if I wasn't?" I asked, leaning back in my chair.

"Yoongi, you have been saving up that money for a very very long time.  That was your retirement money so you could buy your own full studio and start a label. Are you sure this is what you really want?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrow.

"You guys, stop picking on hyung.  I think it is really sweet what you are doing." Tae said with a kind smile, putting a hand on my arm. 

"Thanks Tae.  I know it is a lot, but I want to see my Jiminie happy again.  It's been months since he lost his job and he hasn't found anything worth while yet.  He keeps trying to apply for jobs that would make him miserable, just so he can "help out". I want my sunshine back, and this is the surest way I can think of to make him truly and completely happy." I replied. 

"I never thought you were this much of a romantic, Yoongs." Namjoon grinned.

"Oh hush.  Like you aren't always going all sappy for Jin hyung." I retorted, making Namjoon blush.

"Ok, if you are certain, I will contact my guy and see what he can come up with. " Hoseok replied, getting out his cell phone.  He made a call as I sat there, anxiously playing with my hands until the call ended. 

"So? What did he say?" I asked as he hung up the phone.

"He has just what you are looking for in your price range.  He wants to meet you this afternoon after work." he replied with a big grin.  I let out a huge breath of relief as I smiled, thinking about how this was going to be the best surprise ever.

*******

"Hyung, this is getting a little creepy." Jimin said, gripping onto my arm.

"Why, because it's dark?  Don't worry baby, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to you. " I said, placing my hand over his.  He nodded as I led him to a tall, corner building, stopping right in front of it.

"What is this place?" he asked, looking up at the three story building. There was a shop on the bottom most floor, but it was the next two floors that interested me.  I walked over to a door that was next to the shop that led to a staircase. I grinned as I pulled some keys out of my pocket and walked up to the door.  I unlocked it as Jimin glanced around nervously.  The poor thing still hated the dark.  The door opened with a creak as I opened my hand to Jimin.

"Come on." I said, clasping his hand.  We walked up the stairs to the third floor of the building .  I opened the door and turned on the lights, making Jimin squint at the sudden brightness.  It was a large, open living room and kitchen, separated by a bar.

"Wow, this is a nice place!" he said, looking around.  I showed him where the three bedrooms were as well as the two bathrooms, one equipped with a a Jacuzzi tub.

"Do you like it?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"It's gorgeous.  Why, are you thinking of us moving here or something?" he asked, looking out the large windows in the living room.

"Yeah, actually.  Look, I know I shouldn't have done this without consulting you...but I kinda already bought the place." I said, rubbing my arm.  Jimin quickly spun around to face me, his eyes wide.

"You what?!  This is our place?" he asked, a big smile spreading on his face, much to my relief.

"Y-yeah.  I got a good deal through a friend of Hoseok's.  The second and third floor of this place is ours.  It also has a rooftop terrace." I said, pointing to the ceiling.  Jimin ran over and lept into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist. He kissed me hard, his arms around my neck.

"Hyung, it's beautiful." he said, letting out a giggle.

"Shall we go check out the terrace?" I asked, as he slid down off of me.  He nodded, linking our arms as I showed him to the door that was up a few more steps in the hallway.  When I opened the door his mouth dropped.  There was lattice all over the edges of the building with climbing, flowering vines growing up them, affording a lot of privacy.  There was a small, metal fire pit that came with the place, as well as a few benches and a swing.

"We have to have everyone over for a barbecue!" he said, spinning to face me.  I chuckled at him and walked over, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Ok, we can do that." I said, leaning my head against his.

"What made you decide to get this place, hyung?" he asked, after kissing my cheek. 

"I think we needed a change.  A good one.  Things have been rough, especially for you lately, and I don't like seeing my baby unhappy.  You are the most important thing in the world to me and you deserve to be happy." I said, looking at him fondly. His chin quivered slightly as he leaned into me and kissed me softly before letting out a sigh.

"I still say you are too good to me." he smiled so big, his eyes almost disappearing. 

"Hush.  Now, should we check out the second floor?" I asked, feeling a fluttering in my stomach. He nodded as he took my hand and I led him through the doorway.  I closed it behind us before leading us down to the second floor.  I got out another key as I turned the handle and opened the door.  I turned on the light where a small room greeted us.

"What is this place, hyung?" Jimin asked, looking around the room.  There was a coat room to the left, and a doorway straight ahead of us.  I walked over and opened it, revealing a long hallway with three doors off of it and one at the end.

"The one at the end back there is just a bathroom but it's these three rooms I think you will truly be interested in." I said as I led him to the first door.

"Close your eyes, baby." I said, as I smiled at him.  He closed them slowly as I opened the door and turned on the light.  I pulled him into the room, our footsteps echoing in the large room.

"Can I open my eyes now?" he asked, biting on his lip a little bit.

"Yes, baby.  Open your eyes." I said, staring at him.  As he did, his eyes went from being simply open to wide and awestruck.  His mouth dropped open as he spun around slowly.  The warm, polished wood of the floor shined brilliantly, all thanks to our hard work over the last couple of days.  The far wall was covered from ceiling to floor in mirrors with a bar going across them.  When Jimin faced me, he had tears streaming down his face as he collapsed to his knees.  He started sobbing, bringing his hands up to his face, curling over and placing his forehead against the floor.

"No no no!  Jiminie baby, please don't cry." I said, getting down on the floor with him.  I opened my legs and pulled him into me. 

"Yoongi!!" he cried, wrapping his legs around my waist and arms around my neck as he clung tightly to me. 

"What is it, Jiminie?  Why are you crying?" I asked, my heart aching.

"You....why?" he asked through the tears.

"What do you mean?  Don't you like it?" I asked, suddenly feeling so much anxiety and pain, it almost made it hard to breathe.

"Like it?  Hyung, I love it." He said, his bright smile returning as he still cried tears of joy.  I let out such a relieved sigh and cupped his face, kissing it over and over again.

"I'm so glad you love it, baby.  There are two more studios like this one off of this hallway.  I figured you deserved your own place to dance.  Now you can fulfill your dream of owning your own studio." I said, searching his face.  Fresh tears spilled down his face as he rushed in and kissed me hard, his tongue immediately invading my mouth.  I grunted and let out a hard breath through my nose as he kissed me eagerly and  passionately. 

"You are my dream, Yoongi hyung." he said softly before kissing me deeply again. I felt him get aroused against me as he pulled me tighter, rolling his hips as much as he could.

"Jimin...you are my dream too." I said, as I started kissing down his neck.

"Mmmnn how about we break in this new studio, shall we?" he groaned as he reached his hand between us and started rubbing my crotch.

"Sounds like a plan to me, baby." I grinned.

____________________________  
____________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

"Baby, I'm gonna leave now.  I will see you after work." he said, kissing my forehead.

"Be careful Yoongi.  See you tonight." I said, kissing him softly before he turned and walked out of the door.  We loved closer to Yoongi's work now, which was nice.  He hated the train ride, now that he didn't see me anymore, but thankfully we were only one stop away.  I made myself a cup of coffee and walked up to the terrace, sitting on the swing.  It had been a few months since we had moved into the new place and I couldn't love it any more.  Our apartment was beautiful, Yoongi turned the third bedroom into a studio, and we had made the second room a spare room.  Yoongi actually slipped up the other day and said something about a nursery.  I know he had spoken of adopting one day in the far future if it was something we found ourselves wanting.  Right now, I was too selfish.  Right now, I didn't want to have to share him with anyone else.  When he was at home, he was mine, and that's how I liked it.  Starting up my studio was slow going, but it was starting to pick up.  So far, I had a couple of classes to teach per day, and my free class once a week.   Right now, things were more than perfect. I couldn't ask for anything else in my life.  I decided I would go ahead and get our grocery shopping done, and get some good ingredients to make a nice dinner for Yoongi.  I went back inside and changed my clothes and grabbing our reusable bags before heading out of the door.  Since we moved, we only lived a short walk from the local market.  Thankfully, it was a nice day out, so I took my time walking there.  I couldn't help but frown as I noticed a poor homeless man in the allyway not far from where we lived.  People just ignored him and walked by him, making me feel even more sorry for him.  I hurried through my grocery shopping, picking up a few extra non-perishables along the way.  I crossed on the other side of the street and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pity wash over me as I got closer to the homeless man.  He was older...probably could have been my grandfather.  He was dirty, his gray hair hidden under a bucket hat.  He had a scragly beard that looked like it hadn't been trimmed in some time.

"Excuse me, sir?" I said softly, not wanting to startle him.  He looked up at me with tired, watery eyes.  They almost looked  a little vacant, but as he focused on my eyes, a slight fear settled over him.

"Here, I noticed you must be hungry, so I brought you a few things. I hope you eat well, and stay warm." I said, placing a bag beside him.  He looked down at the bag and then back up at me, his eyes tearing up.

"Thank you so much." he said, taking the bag and clutching it to him.

"I'm only sorry it's not more.  Please take care, sir." I said, bowing to him with a smile. He smiled and bowed low to me before I waved and continued walking back home.  I put away the groceries and decided to go into one of the studios to practice and plan some more choreography for a new class I was planning.  Before I knew it, hours had gone by and Yoongi would be home in not too long.  I quickly rushed upstairs and showered.  I decided to prep myself before getting out of the shower, knowing Yoongi may want some stress relief when he got home.  I stretched myself well before inserting a plug, one of Yoongi's favorite ones.  I grinned to myself as I quickly got dressed before starting dinner.  I was just finishing up when I heard the front door close.

"Hey baby, I'm home." he said as he took of his shoes and hung his sweater up.  I put down the plate and ran over to him, throwing my arms around his neck and kissing him softly.

"I'm glad you're home.   I made dinner!" I said, before kissing him again.

"Mmm keep kissing me like that, and you will be dinner." he chuckled, kissing me again hard and quick.  I giggled as I started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"Why don't you go get comfortable, hyung.  Dinner will be ready in just a minute." I said, kissing along his jaw.

"You are a trouble maker, you know that?" he grinned.  I nodded and turned around to walk back to the kitchen.  Before I could, I felt a sharp sting on my ass as he slapped it, making me whip my head around.

"Yoongi!" I grinned.  He got a dark look in his eyes as I felt the heat rise in my body and my senses highten.  Damn, he looked so hot and commanding like that.  He walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind, pulling me into his body.  I could feel his firm chest against my back, and his now semi hard dick against my ass, making me wriggle around.  He grunted and placed his hands on my hips, stilling me.

"One more move like that, and I will bend you over onto the countertop and fuck you like the naughty boy you are." he growled deliciously in my ear.  I swallowed hard as my breath caught in my throat, making my body tremble.

"I am bad...maybe you should punish  me." I replied, purposefully grinding my ass into his lap.  He let out a harsh breath as he pushed me a few steps forward and shoved my top half onto the vacant counter top, keeping his crotch against my ass.

"You feel what you did to me, baby?  I guess now I'm gonna have to wreck that beautiful ass of yours." he said, his hand reaching for the hem of my sweatpants. I whimpered as I felt the cool air hit my skin, my pants and boxers coming down together at once, pooling around my feet.  I heard his belt being unbuckled, making my body tremble with want.

"Yoongi, hyung hurry." I groaned, as I heard the weight of his pants hit the floor. 

"You prepped yourself already?" he asked, amusement laced in his voice.

"Y-yeah.  I knew you would like it." I groaned as he gripped the plug and twisted it slightly.  I shuddered against the counter as he started moving it in and out of me, taking his spare hand and sliding it over my ass at the same time.

"You are so beautiful, do you know that?" he asked, removing the plug completely.  I whimpered at the loss, but didn't have time to miss it before he plunged deep inside me, making me moan out.  I arched my back and laid my hands flat against the counter top as he started setting a merciless pace.  It felt so good, having him fill me fully like that.

"Ugh, hyung!" I groaned, resting my forehead on the counter as he continued to slam into me.

"Is that good for you, baby boy?  You like it when I come home and bury myself inside you?" he growled between grunts.  I felt my body going on edge, that warmth spreading in my stomach, signaling it that it wouldn't take long to get me to cum at this rate.

"Yes, Yoongi!  Fuck me hard!" I whimpered, my legs shaking from the pleasure.

"Fuck!! Jimin, if you clench around me like that again, I'm gonna cum." he warned, feeling him throb inside me.  Knowing he was feeling that good, and as hard as he was hitting my prostate, I felt myself teetering on the edge.

"Daddy, can I cum?" I whined, trying to hold it back.  Yoongi has never denied me an orgasm before, but something about asking for his permission excited us both.

"Cum for me, my beautiful baby boy." he cooed.  I let out a loud wail as I felt my release hit me like a ton of bricks.  Yoongi released seconds behind me, slowing his thrusts and groaning out my name.  He breathed heavily for a moment, staying still, buried inside me.

"That was amazing, babe." I breathed, still shaking slightly.  He hummed in agreement as I felt him slide out of me and quickly replace it with the plug to keep from any cum leaking out.

"Now you can postpone a shower.  I cannot, however.  Thank you for that baby.  You are so amazing, I don't know what I did to deserve you." he said softly, cupping my cheek and kissing me with such tenderness.

"It's me who is lucky." I replied, resting my head against his shoulder for a moment until I sent him off to shower.  I giggled a little as I heard him start singing to himself as he started up the shower.  He always said he couldn't sing but I thought he had a very nice voice.  He finally rapped for me not long ago and my  jaw hit the floor.  He was much more talented than he gave himself credit for.  I couldn't keep the smile off of my face as I cleaned up and listened to him singing to himself.  I was the lucky one, no doubt about that.

____________________________  
____________________________

**A/N: So, forewarning, this book doesn't have too too much left.  I mean, there are a million sweet scenarios I could write out, but I would rather stick to the story line I had planned out and save other sweet scenarios for future books.  In saying that, I have definitely decided the next book I put out will be the sequel to "Yes Sir".  It is entitled "Yes, Daddy." I hope you are all going to like it! :)**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Jiminie, what happened to all that rolled kimbap that was in the fridge?" I called, looking out to the living room.  He smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"I gave it to grandpa." he replied, turning to face the kitchen.

"Grandpa?  Do we have a relative living with us now that I am unaware of?" I asked, closing the fridge and walking toward the living room.

"It's...it's what I call the homeless man that sleeps in the ally on the way to the market." he responded softly.  I let out a sigh and plopped next to him.

"You are still bringing him stuff?  Jimin, you know I don't like you going over there by yourself.  I thought we talked about you not doing it anymore." I said, taking one of his hands in mine.  He looked down at our intertwined fingers and sighed.

"We did talk about it, but I can't do it, hyung.  What if it were your grandpa?  Wouldn't you hope that someone would be nice enough to give him something to eat if he were going through a hard time?" he asked, looking up at me with such a big eyed gaze.  I sighed again and patted his hand as I slowly shook my head.

"You are truly an angel on earth, baby.  You are too nice for your own good and it's gonna get you hurt one of these days.  Well, at least do me a favor.  If you still insist on bringing him food, please make sure you don't go after it gets dark and make sure you stay on the sidewalk and don't go into the ally, ok?" I asked, taking my other hand and cupping his face.  He nodded quickly with a smile, leaning forward and pecking me quickly.

"I am going to go get a quick shower hyung.  I will be right back." he said, kissing me again softly before getting up off of the couch.  I decided to take the time he was showering to head back to my studio and mess around with a couple of the tracks I was working on.  No sooner had I started up my computer when my phone rang.  It was a number I didn't have programmed, so I was hesitant to pick up. Finally, curiousity got the better of me.

"Hello?" I answered, waiting to hear who was on the other end.

_"I'm surprised you answered.  You never used to pick up for numbers you didn't know."_

"What the fuck do you want?" I grumbled into the phone.

_"Yoongi bear, why are you so angry with me still?  Do you hate me?"_

"No, Kihyun, I don't hate you.  I just don't like you very much.  Now why did you call me?  In fact, how did you get this number?" I asked, my irritation getting higher and higher.

_"I got it from an old friend of ours I ran into the other day.  I have been hesitant to call you, but I have to."_

"You don't have to do anything." I replied, not in the mood to deal with his bullshit.

_"Fine.  Look, let me at least tell you why I called so I can get this off of my chest.  I miss you so much, Yoongi bear.  I still love you."_

"I'm sorry, but I'm with Jimin now.  I love him." I stated, not wanting to give him another moment to say anything else about it.

_"I know, but doesn't our past mean anything to you?  We were together for so long.  I ran off in search of I something I didn't realize I had already.  Yoongi bear, you are my soulmate."_

"Oh don't give me all that soulmate bullshit.  You know that's not true."

_"How do you know it's not?"_

"Because I just do.  You really believe that?  You need me to give you a reason it's not true?  I can give you twenty!  I thought you were smarter than this.  Look, I don't want to talk to you anymore about this, so I'm gonna hang up." I said, hanging up the phone without giving him another second. 

"Ow, fuck!" I groaned, rubbing my chest. The sudden ache came on so strongly, it was almost unbearable.

"I can't believe you." Jimin's voice rang out from behind me.  I quickly spun around to see him standing in the doorway, tears falling down his face.

"Jiminie, why are you upset?" I asked, standing up.  He took a step back, moving away from me as he sniffled and wiped his face.

"Hyung, don't come near me." he said, continuing to back up.  I took a step forward until he turned and walked toward our room. 

"Baby, what are you so upset about?  Did I do something wrong?" I asked, truly confused as to what was happening right now.  He made it to our room and shut the door, locking it before I could get there.  I gently knocked on the door while still rubbing my chest.  This ache was so strong and harsh.

"Go away!" Jimin called from the other side.

"Baby, please open up.  I don't understand why you are upset, but I want to." I said, leaning my head against the door.  I heard his muffled cries and some movement, but he wasn't coming to open the door.  I continued to try to talk to him, but he wouldn't respond.  I leaned there against the door, but realized he wasn't going to open it.  I slid down and sat on the floor directly across from the door, leaning on the wall.  I don't understand what happened.  One minute we were fine, and the next he was crying and telling me to stay away from him.  I think that part hurt the most out of everything.  He didn't want me to touch him.  Maybe....maybe he was finally realizing that I was no good.  That I was nothing special.  I jumped as the door opened quickly and my heart stopped at what I saw.  Jimin had a hoodie on, and a duffle bag in one hand.

"I can't stay here right now, Yoongi." he said, walking out of the room and down the hall, toward the living room.  I scrambled to my feet and chased after him, reaching out a hand for his arm.  I touched him only to have him jerk away from me.

"Jiminie please." I said, my voice trembling slightly.

"No. Don't. I can't right now." he replied, sniffling as he wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Please.....please don't leave." I said, barely above a whisper. He let out a sob as he reached and opened the front door.

"I am going to stay with Kookie and Tae for a few days until I can figure things out. " he said as he walked out of the door. I dropped to my knees and held my hand over my heart, the pain taking my breath away.  I had to almost gasp for air.

"Don't....leave....me." I whispered, barely audible.  He paused for a moment before wiping his eyes and taking in a shuddering sigh.

"I will call you later.  Goodnight, hyung." he whimpered as he shut the door.  I stayed there frozen, unable to move, breathe, think.  I was in so much pain, I was wishing it would kill me at that moment.  I just watched the one thing I loved more than anything else in the world walk out, taking my will to live with him.

"Jiminie..."  

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	35. Chapter 35

**~ Jimin's POV ~**

I walked down the sidewalk, sniffling and wiping the constant tears from my eyes.  I was in so much pain, I was suprised I could still move.  I sobbed the entire way I walked to Tae and Kookie's house, barely able to see where I was walking through the tears.  Every step further I took away from him, the harder it got to move, to breathe.  I finally knocked on their door, hiccuping and wiping tears away on my now soaked sleeve.  When the door opened, Kookie's face immediately twisted in concern as he opened his arms to me.  I collapsed forward into his arms, sobbing hard.  I dropped the duffle as he wrapped his arms around me, patting my back.  Tae came rushing over and shut the door behind us, then hugging me from behind.

"Just let it all out, hyung." Jungkook said, making me cry harder.  They rocked me side to side, holding me tightly for I don't know how long until I was finally able to stop sobbing.  Tears still worked their way out of my eyes, but at least I wasn't in hysterics.  Tae let go of me and picked up my duffle, carrying it to their spare room.  Kookie, held my arm and led me to the couch, sitting me down and wrapping a blanket around my shoulders.

"What in the world happened?" Tae asked, sitting on the other side of me.

"I....I heard Yoongi on the phone.  He was talking to someone and said not to give him all that soulmate bullshit.  Asked if they really believed that, and said he could give them twenty reasons it's not true." I said, sucking in a short breath every few words.

"Jimin..." Tae said softly. 

"I thought he believed.  I thought he felt the same way about me! I know with all my being that he is my soulmate, but after all this time, he still doesn't believe the same thing about me." I cried, covering my face.  I felt Jungkook start patting my back, as I tried to breathe, the pain overwhelming my senses.

"That doesn't mean he doesn't love you, Jimin hyung.  Yoongi loves you very very much." he said, still patting my back.

"It's not the same!  I loved Taemin, but I never thought he was my soulmate!  Yoongi is, I know it in every fiber of me.  Why else can I feel that he is in as much pain as I am in right now?  Why doesn't he believe?  I guess I'm not good enough." I blubbered.  They kept quiet while I cried for a while until I could slightly pull myself together again.

"Did you talk to him about it?" Jungkook finally asked after my cries had been reduced to silent tears.

"No.  I couldn't.  It hurt too much to even look at him." I said softly.

"I know Yoongi has always been skeptical of the whole soulmate thing.  With things he has been through in his life, I can understand why he would be.  But I do know he was trying to keep an open mind about it for you.  He talks about you constantly, Jimin.  He is the happiest I have ever seen him in his life.  You have got to talk to him and confront him about this." Taehyung said, in a soft, reassuring tone.

"Not right now.  I can't.  I just need to sleep and shut the world out." I said, feeling my heart ache even more.

"The guest room is all made up for you.  Why don't you go and get some rest?  Everything may not look as bad in the light of day." Jungkook replied, standing up and offering me his hand.  I stood slowly on weak and wobbily legs and followed him to the guest room. 

"Thank you, Kookie." I said as I climbed into the cocoon of blankets.

"Not a problem.  Now get some rest, and we will see you in the morning." he said, giving me a smile.  I nodded as he shut the door softly.  Despite the warmth of all the blankets around me, I was cold.  I couldn't stop shivering, missing the body that kept me warm every night.

*****

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Hyung, I'm gonna use my spare key!  Now open this door, damn it!" Hoseok called from outside.  I had managed to drag myself over to the couch and had not moved since.  I didn't even look up at the door as I heard the door unlocking.  Namjoon, Jin and Hoseok all came in, shutting the door behind them and sitting on the chairs and the floor across from me.

"Yoongi, God you look awful." Namjoon said, earning and elbow from Jin.

"Taehyung called us and told us what happened.  We of course only heard what Jimin told them.  So you mind explaining what happened from your side?" Jin asked softly, his face kind.

"My side of what?  I don't know what the fuck happened!  One second I am yelling and fussing at Kihyun on the phone, the next thing I know Jimin is telling me to stay away from him and then he just leaves!  I don't know what the fuck happened!" I said, my heart aching so badly.  I missed my Jimin.  I needed my Jimin.

"Wait, you don't even know why he is upset?" Namjoon asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yoongi, it's really not our place to say.  Jimin is the one you need to talk to about this." Hoseok said, folding his hands.

"You think I haven't tried?!  I left him over two dozen messages last night, and texted him probably fifty times!  He won't answer me!  I don't know what the fuck I'm going to do!  I need him so much." I said, trying not to get choked up in front of my friends.

"Ok, we can at least try to help you with this.  Babe, why don't you call Tae and see if he can get Jimin on the phone?" Jin suggested, putting a hand softly on Namjoon's leg.  He nodded and pulled out his phone, making me feel a prickle of hope in my chest.  I sat there anxiously listening to Namjoon's end of the converstation, but when he handed me the phone, my heart lept into my chest. 

"J-Jimin?" I asked, my voice coming out crackly.

" _Yoongi..."_

"Can I please....can I please see you?" I asked, my voice faltering and breaking from trying not to cry.

_"I don't know, Yoongi.  It's only been a day..."_

"I know exactly how long it's been.  I have been awake through every painstaking second of it.  I haven't wanted to move or breathe or anything without you here.  I can't.  You are my life, Jiminie and I need you.  Please....please can you come home so we can talk?" I begged, gripping my sweatpants in my hand.  There was dead silence for a while before I heard a shuddering sigh.

_"I will be over soon."_

"Oh God, thank you.  Thank you so much baby.  Thank you." I repeated over and over again.  He hung up and I sat there, holding my hand to my chest, rubbing it hard.

"Yoongi, are you in pain?" Namjoon asked taking his phone back.

"Yeah.  I am...Jimin is.  It is excruciating." I replied, letting out a slow, shaky breath.

"It is so much worse feeling two people's pain isn't it?" Hoseok asked, his face sad.

"Yes.  It really is.  It's almost unbearable." I replied.

"So wait, does that mean...." Jin trailed off, looking at me hesitantly.  I sighed, and rubbed my hand over my face.

"Yeah, ok?  Yes.  I believe.  Jimin is my soulmate." I said, finally admitting it out loud for the first time.  The guys all looked between each other before giant smiles were plastered all over their faces. 

"You will get him back, Yoongi.  I just know it." Hoseoek grinned, resting his chin in his hands. 

"God I hope you're right." I replied, feeling extremely anxious and afraid.  Fear almost started to seize me completely, making me shake so badly that I had to stand and pace for a second.

"Yoongi, are you ok?" Jin asked, his face concerned.

"Y-yeah.  I'm just afraid right now.   Afraid of - ARGH!!!!" I hollered, as I collapsed to the floor. 

"Yoongi!" Hoseok said, rushing over to me.  I grabbed and my abdomen, gasping for air.

"J-Jimin!  It's Jimin!" I grunted through the pain, holding my  stomach.

"What do you mean? What is it?" Namjoon asked, getting to his feet quickly.

"Jimin...on his way....something's wrong....go!" I shouted, writhing on the floor in agony.  Hoseok and Namjoon ran to the door and down the stairs quickly as Jin stayed by my side. 

"Don't worry Yoongi. Whatever it is, it will be ok." Jin said, trying to keep me calm.  I rolled side to side for several minutes, holding onto my stomach until suddenly the pain vanished.  There was nothing, no pain, no agony, no burning.  I sat up quickly, breathing heavily and looking at Jin wide eyed.

"I can't feel it." I said, starting to panick.

"Can't feel what?  So he's ok?" Jin asked, his face hopeful.

"No Jin.  I can't feel the pain.  I can't feel his pain.  I can't feel him...oh God, why can't I feel him anymore?" I said, scrambling to my feet.  As I ran for my shoes, I heard Jin answer his phone, putting it on speaker.

"Babe, what is it?  Did you find Jimin?" Jin asked, holding the phone up.

"Yeah, we found him.  Get you and Yoongi to the hospital, right now.  We are on our way with Jimin."

"On your way?  Joon, what's wrong with him?  Why can't I feel him?  What's wrong with my Jimin?" I shouted, standing and running to the phone.

"Yoongi...Jimin's been shot."

____________________  
____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

 

 **(A/N: Double update** **cause** **I am not** **mean** **enough** **to** **leave you all with that intense of a cliffhanger)**

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

Jin helped me to his car as we took off at light speed to the hospital.  At least I think we were going fast.  To me, everything felt like it was in slow motion.  When we got to the hospital, Jin had to help me walk inside.  I could barely move and I couldn't get my wits about me.  When I saw Namjoon standing there with blood on his clothes, reality came crashing back to me, making my legs go out from under me completely.

"Hyung!" Hoseok called, running over and getting on the other side of me.  He and Jin picked me up and sat me in a chair near the edge of the waiting room.

"What happened?" Jin asked, looking up at Namjoon, tears in his eyes.

"We couldn't get anything out of him.  He was barely concious when we found him.  He was almost to the house.  He was laying right at the entry way of the alley not too far from the market." Namjoon replied, sniffing and wiping his eyes with the back of his hands.

"Is he ok?  Where is he?" I croaked, tears flowing freely down my face.

"We don't know.  The doctors said he lost a lot of blood and while we were waiting on the ambulance...his...his heart stopped Yoongi.  We did CPR until they got there and they got it going again, but he is in surgery now and we haven't heard any updates." Hoseok said, sniffling and wiping his face.  I felt panic surging within me.  I curled my head down into my knees and wrapped my arms back over my head, trying not to pass out.  Taehyung and Jungkook rushed over with Zelo not far behind.

"This is all your fault!" Jungkook screeched.  I picked my head up and looked over at him to see him glaring at me and trying to rush at me.  Tae kept his arms tightly wrapped around Jungkook's torso, disabling him from reaching me.

"You're right.  It is my fault.  I don't even know what I did to hurt Jimin, but I still hurt him somehow." I said, my voice crackling and barely audible.

"Yoongi, you better explain yourself!" Jungkook growled, as he wiped angry tears away. 

"I don't know what to explain! I told him not to go in the alley, and not to go out after dark.  He went to take a shower and while he showered, an unknown number called me.  I picked up and it wound up being Kihyun.  Kihyun started in on saying missed me and loved me.  I told him I was with Jimin and that I loved him.  He then said that I was his soulmate. I told him not to start that soulmate bullshit with me and that I didn't believe it and that he was an idiot if he did.  I told him it wasn't true and hung up. I believe...no I KNOW Jimin is my soulmate.  Then Jimin just flipped out and... and.... left....me." I sobbed through the last few words.  Jungkook sunk to his knees and cried, wiping his face. 

"Hy-hyung I'm sorry." Jungkook breathed.

"Yoongi hyung, Jimin heard your end of the conversation.  He thought you were saying you still didn't believe in soulmates and it crushed him. He knows that you both are soulmates too." Taehyung said as he helped Jungkook back up.  I sat there, hurting so much it made me almost black out. 

"Yoongi, are you ok?" Jin asked, trying to get me to lean back.  I started to hyperventilate. I needed my Jimin.  The world started to darken and everyone felt so far away.  I heard them calling my name but it all faded in to blackness.

********

I awoke to hear muffled speaking.  I cracked my eyes open and squinted at the brightness of the room.  I groaned as I picked up my hand and placed it on my head, trying to block out the light.

"Yoongi?  Thank God you are awake.  You've been out for hours." I heard Hoseok's voice say.  Where the hell was I?  I sat up and gasped as reality hit me.

"Jimin! Where is he?!" I croaked, slipping off the bed onto shaky legs.

"Whoa, slow down hyung.  I will take you to him, but you need to prepare yourself." He replied, his face set in a stern look.

"P-prepare myself? F-for what?" I asked, my voice dropping low.

"Jimin is out of surgery, but he hasn't woken up yet.  The doctors...the doctors say that he may have....deficits." he explained slowly.

"Deficits?" I repeated, feeling my heart beat hard and fast.

"Since his heart stopped for several minutes, his brain wasn't getting enough oxygen.  He may have mental deficits...they won't know until he wakes up."  he continued.  I swallowed, trying to get rid of the lump in my throat.

"Take me to him." I said, my mouth feeling heavy.  Hoseok nodded and took my hand, pulling me along slowly.  Everything seemed to move in slow motion until we got to the room.  Taehyung was comforting a sobbing Jungkook outside the closed door.  He was wiping away tears of his own as he patted his soulmate on the back.

"Did something happen?" Hoseok asked as I stood there, staring at the closed door.

"The doctor came by.  They said he has low brain activity....which m-means he may not wake up." Tae sniffled as Jungkook's sobs became louder.  I stiffly walked past them and into the room.  All the air was knocked from my lungs as I stumbled next to the bed.    My hands shook uncontrollably as I grabbed  his.  His skin felt warm against my palm as I cupped his hand in both hands, sitting on the chair next to the bed. I placed a kiss against his hand, my lips trembling.  Tears were flowing freely down my face as I held the back of his hand against my face.

"Jiminie?  C-can you h-hear me?  Baby, I'm so so sorry.  I w-wish I would have known that's why you were upset.  I was telling K-Kihyun he was s-stupid for thinking h-he was my soulmate.  I wasn't talking about you.  I l-love you more than anything.  I can't live w-without you." I sobbed, kissing his hand at the end of every sentence.  I could barely see him through the tears and I had no idea if he could hear me, but I couldn't stop myself.

"Baby boy, p-please don't leave me!  You are everything to me.  You are my s-soulmate, and I'm sorry I hadn't told you yet.  I have not one doubt in my mind that we are destined for each other. I just found you baby, I can't lose you now!" I continued to sob.  I dropped his hand and put the side rail on the bed down.  I rested my head on his lap, holding his hand against my lips, kissing it every few seconds. 

"I need you to wake up, Jiminie.  I miss your beautiful smile that lights up my whole world.  I miss that laugh that sounds like pure music to my ears.  I miss those gorgeous and deep eyes of yours that reach right into my soul." I mumbled against his hand.  I heard Hoseok sob somewhere behind me, but I couldn't take my eyes away from my sleeping angel.

"You are my angel.  I love you and I will be with you forever baby.  Even if you never leave this bed.  Even if you never wake up again, I won't give up on you.  I won't give up on us.  I was going to ask you to marry me, Jiminie.  I had planned the proposal and was going to wait until your birthday.  So you can't leave me.  We are just beginning, we have so much left to do.  I want forever with you.  I want you to marry me and be my husband until we die at 100 years old in each other's arms." I sobbed, letting go of his hand and gripping the blanket.  I tried to stop my sobbing and was able to slow it down to a softer cry. 

"Yes." I heard a quiet whisper.  I slowly lifted my head and looked around, but Hoseok just had his head down, hugging Zelo close to him. 

"Y-yes." I heard it again.  I whipped my head around and looked at Jimin, my heart swelling with hope.

"Jiminie? Baby?" I asked, my eyes wide.  I saw his eyelid flutter as his eyes cracked open and his lips barely parted.

"Yes." He whispered again.  I almost screamed as I stood and cupped his face in my hands, pressing my wet lips against his. 

"What is it baby? What are you trying to say?" I asked, reaching down and holding his hand in mine.

"Yes....I'll....marry....you." he whispered each word.  My heart felt as though it was going to burst as I broke out in sobs again, collapsing and burying my face in his lap. 

"I'll go find the doctor." Hoseok said behind me. 

"I'll go tell the guys." Zelo said, his voice breaking.  I felt Jimin squeeze my hand very lightly, making me tremble. 

"How much did you hear, baby?" I asked through tears.

"All....of....it." he croaked, giving me a small smile.  My heart soared as I leaned up and kissed him. 

"My angel, my world.  I love you." I said, kissing him again.

"I love...you too."

________________________  
________________________

A/N: You all know I couldn't anything really happen to Yoonmin in the end

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

~ Jimin's POV ~

I hung up the phone with Yoongi and sighed as I slipped on some shoes.  Jungkook and Taehyung both gave me a soft smile.

"I hope everything goes well, hyung." Jungkook said as he patted me on the back.

"Thanks guys.  I will be back after I talk to Yoongi." I said, pulling my hoodie on.  They nodded as I made my way out of the front door.  Thankfully we didn't live far so I could get this over with one way or another.  Despite how much I loved him and how positive I was that he was my soulmate, could I really be with him if he still didn't believe in it?  I sighed as I slightly started to jog until I saw all of grandpa's stuff scattered around the alleyway.

"Sir?  Are you ok?" I called, feeling anxious.  I hope something bad hadn't happened to him.  He was a harmless old man, and had only ever been kind to me.  I felt my heartrate skyrocket as I took a few steps into the alley, only to be greeted by a man with a gun.

"Give me all your money." he grumbled, pointing the gun at me.  My hands shook as I started to slowly lift them in surrender.

"S-Sir, I just ran o-out of my h-house.  I don't have a-any money on me." I replied, my voice quivering. He stared at me for a minute, his hand shaking. I heard the sound of the gun going off before I felt anything.  The pain in my abdomen was searing, causing me to drop to the ground.  The man rushed over and felt my pockets, grabbing my phone and whatever else was in there as my shaky hands clutched at my stomach.  He ran away as I laid there watching the blood pour from my abdomen.  My breath came in shallow gasps as the world started to darken around me.  Yoongi. I needed to get to Yoongi.  I tried to move but my limbs were so heavy, all I could do was whimper as tears made their way down my face.  Yoongi.  I needed my Yoongi.

******

"Well, Mr. Park, it looks as though you got lucky.  You lost a substantial amount of blood, but the bullet didn't penetrate any major organs.  Your heart did stop for several minutes, causing your brain to not receive enough oxygen.  Quite honestly, it's a miracle that you are awake with zero deficits.  We honestly can't explain it.  You are just one lucky young man." the doctor explained.  Yoongi sniffled as he wiped his eyes with his sleeve, and my heart ached.  As soon as the doctor left, I patted the bed beside me for him to climb in.  He nodded quickly as he curled up beside me, spooning me as best as he could.

"I am never letting you out of my sight again." he said softly into my ear, his voice still sounding hoarse.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi.  I shouldn't have just left.  I should have given you the benefit of the doubt." I said, feeling choked up myself.

"Shhhh, baby boy.  Don't apologize.  I can understand why you would have been upset given my end of the conversation.  I'm sorry I never said anything sooner.  I'm sorry I made you think that I didn't think you were my soulmate." he replied, placing kisses on the side of my head.  I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt his thumb wiping a tear off of my face.

"I promise you, I will never walk out again." I replied, looking into his eyes.  He leaned forward and gave me a soft, sensual kiss, making warmth bloom in my chest.

"And I promise to never give you a reason to walk out.  I love you, Park Jimin totally and completely.  You are my soulmate, my one and only, forever." he said as he cupped my cheek in his hand. 

"I love you, babe.  You are my everything." I replied, unable to keep a smile from  creeping up on my face.

"Jimin!!" Jungkook hollered as he rushed over to me.  I broke gaze with Yoongi and looked at the sniffling Kookie beside me.  He reached for my hand and held it in his, laughing with relief as tears dropped from his eyes.

"It's good to see you, Kookie." I said, squeezing his hand.

"If you ever scare me like that again, you will really have to pay!" he threatened, laughing as Tae came up behind him and wrapped his arm around him.

"The rest of the guys are here too.  They all have been dying to see you." Taehyung added, giving me a kind smile.  I couldn't help but feel so loved and cared for as the rest of them came in and surrounded the bed, many with happy tears on their faces.  I was really and truly lucky to have such wonderful friends.

"Guys, the doctor said that I will have to take my time to recover, so I am not going to be able to teach my classes for a time. Do you think it would be ok if I temporarily sent them over to you?" I asked looking between Zelo and Jungkook.

"Actually Jungkook and I have been talking.  We wanted to run an idea by you.  What would you think if we came and worked for you? It never sat right with either of us what happened at the studio, and I would rather bring my students to you." Zelo suggested.  I felt tears well up again as I couldn't help but smile big.

"On one condition; you are not working FOR me.  You would work WITH me.  I can only use one studio room at a time anyway and I have 3." I responded, shrugging.

"Are...are you serious?" Jungkook asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course. You got me a job to begin with, and I would love to return the favor by giving you each your own space to have the freedom to run your classes however you like." I replied. 

"Wow hyung, I...I can't believe it.  That would be amazing!" Jungkook smiled, squeezing my hand. 

"We will have to celebrate when I get out of here." I replied, everyone agreeing with me.   
They all visited for a while longer before the nurse came back in to check my dressing.  She gave Yoongi a disapproving look as he scooted toward the edge of the bed.  I grabbed his arm and pulled at him, wanting him to come back to me.  He grinned and scooted back next to me, placing a kiss on my head, making me blush. The nurse smirked slightly as she got out the supplies.

"Normally, I would have fussed and shooed him out of the bed.  But you both are so cute together." She chuckled, raising my hospital gown.

"Thank you." I blushed, trying not to giggle.

"I can't even imagine the trauma you both have been through." She said, giving me and Yoongi a sad smile.  Yoongi cupped my cheek and ran his thumb back and forth over my skin, my body tingling at his touch.

"I just found my soulmate, I wasn't about to lose him." He replied, resting his forehead against the side of my head.

"You guys must have an extremely strong connection.  There have been cases where what you went through will sever the connection." She said as she changed my bandages.

"What do you mean?" I asked, holding Yoongi's hand tightly.  Just imagining that happening for a brief second made me want to cling to him.

"When your heart stopped for several minutes, you were technically dead.  When that happens, sometimes the soul bond is released.  It doesn't mean you won't love the person anymore, but you can no longer feel their feelings or are drawn to them like you were." She answered.

"Well, I can feel my baby's anxiety as we speak so I know that isn't us.  We are still very much connected." He responded, running his hand through my hair.  I let out a little nervous laugh, breaking the tension as I leaned my head over onto him.

"You really still want to marry me, hyung?" I asked, not looking up at him.

"More than you know.  I would marry you right now if I could." He replied, kissing my cheek.

"I would prefer it if I had pants on when we got married." I giggled.  He laughed his beautifully raspy chuckle as he shook his head and pulled into me more.

"God, I love you Jiminie." He said, still brushing my hair back from my forehead.

"I love you too."

_______________________  
_______________________

 

 

Oh my God you guys the new MV has me screaming hahaha

 


	38. Chapter 38

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Babe!" Jimin's voice rang out.  My eyes jerked open as I gasped for breath.  The darkness was disorenting, especially when you can't breathe.  I panted, my body shaking as my eyes tried to searched around the dark void.  I felt soft, warm hands cup my face, making me jolt in surprise.

"Yoongi, hyung. Are you ok?" Jimin's soft voice called out to me, drawing my focus and grounding me in reality.

"J-J-Jiminie?" I said with a shaky voice. 

"Yes, it's me.  Did you have a nightmare?" he asked softly, his hand brushing back my damp hair.  I couldn't help but let out a cry of relief as my body started shaking with sobs.  Jimin let go of one side of my face and clicked on the bedside lamp, flooding my vision with light and color.  His face was twisted in concern as he pulled me into him.  I wrapped my arm around his waist and buried my face in his neck and chest, crying hard.

"Shhhhhh, it's ok hyung.  It's ok.  I'm here." he said softly as he patted my back reassuringly.

"I dreamt...I dreamt you...you ..." I couldn't even say the word out loud.  I dreamt he died.  That I didn't make it to the hospital in time and I never got to see him again. 

"Please don't cry, babe.  I am here with you forever and always." he said softly as he kissed my forehead.  I nodded but still held him close, my body crying in agony over the thought of him being gone, and relief over the realization that he was still here.  I hadn't had a dream like this in a few weeks but whenever I did, I woke and couldn't help but cry.  Ever since that day a couple months back, Jimin and I seemed to take turns having nightmares every so often. 

"I love you so much." I sniffled, kissing his neck now damp with my tears.

"I love you.  I don't like seeing you cry, Yoongi hyung.  Ever since that first time I saw you cry at the hospital, it breaks my heart every time." he said, as I felt his heart beat harder and the ache in mine grow stronger.  I lifted my head from his neck and wiped my face with the back of my hand before resting my forehead against his. 

"I feel the same when I see you cry." I said, closing my eyes and concentrating on the feeling of his body against mine; warm, alive.  My heart started to calm slowly as I breathed him in, my body relishing that green apple scent that had come to be my comfort.  I tilted my head slightly and pressed my lips into his, my body exploding in warmth and pleasure as our lips moved together.  We kissed softly, warmly and affectionately for a while, our lips making soft noises every time they parted.

"Baby, are you sure you are going to be happy with everything?  I know when most people dream of their wedding, they imagine the altar and the isle and walking down it to music and everything.  I want to make sure you are getting the wedding of your dreams." I said, pulling back a bit to search his eyes.

"I never really had that dream.  I didn't plan a big wedding with all my friends and family there.  Ever since I came out, I haven't really heard from my family and I know you aren't close with yours anymore either.  As long as I have you and our small group of friends there, what more do I need?  The rooftop terrace was a perfect idea.  We can decorate it simply, just how we want, have our friends there, and Namjoon hyung already got his license to marry us.  Everything is going to be perfect." he replied, holding my hands in his. 

"I think so too.  And I know everything happened not too long ago.  Are you sure next week isn't too soon?  I don't want you to feel like I am rushing you." I said, running my thumb along his knuckles.

"Yoongi, I've been ready to marry you since that first day I came to your house.  I knew you were my soulmate, and I didn't need to know anything else.  I just got extremely lucky that it wound up being someone as wonderful as you are." he smiled.

"No Jiminie, I am the lucky one.  Seriously.  I was so lonely and depressed.  I hated doing anything but sleeping and working on my music.  My life really had no joy in it.  And that day you walked in the train and I saw you, you were like the sun, brightening up my life.  You are an angel, my angel, and I am just sorry I was too stubborn to admit you were my soulmate from the beginning." I replied, leaning forward again and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's ok, hyung.  I have you now and that's all that matters to me." he grinned.  He cuddled into me more and rested his head on my shoulder, making my heart swell with such love and affection.  I loved him more than I thought humanly possible.  I rubbed his back as he let out soft little hums of appreciation every now and then, getting sleepier and sleepier.

"I'm sorry I woke you, baby.  Let me lean over and turn of the lamp so we can get some more rest, ok?" I said softly.  He nodded and rolled off of me a little as I leaned over him and clicked the lamp off.  I laid back down to have him cuddle back up to me immediately, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

"Love you." he mumbled, his voice barely coming out at this point.

"I love you too.  Goodnight, angel." I said, kissing his forehead.  I could feel his cheek move with a smile as he nuzzled into me a little more, making me let out a sigh of contentment.  This right here is what I wanted for the rest of my life. 

___________________________  
___________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"Yoongi! Everything looks so perfect!" Hoseok beamed as he walked onto the terrace.

"Wow, hyung. Jimin is really gonna love it." Taehyung beamed, looking around.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Namjoon teased, elbowing me. Jimin and I agreed that we wouldn't dress too fancy, so I was in a black suit with a black shirt and no tie. Simple, but classy as Jin kept saying. The rooftop was decorated with all different kinds of flowers as well as some simple ribbons tied on our benches. There was a carpet stretched out as an isle, and fairy lights were wound all in the lattice work all over the edges of the roof. It was very simple but frankly, beautiful. All of that dwarfed in comparison to the gorgeous man that stepped out onto the roof. My mouth dropped open in shock as I eyed him. He had dyed hair his hair a warm chocolate brown, and I couldn't believe it.

 

"You're gonna catch flies with your mouth hanging open like that." Jungkook teased from beside Jimin. I closed my mouth and couldn't help but smile.

"You look so handsome! I love your new hair color, baby." I said through a smile. He blushed hard as he nervously ran his hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Yoongi hyung." He mumbled as he came up and stood next to me.

"Ok so from what you both have told me, you would just like to exchange vows.  Yoongi, would you like to go first?" Namjoon asked, motioning to me.  I cleared my throat and let out a harsh breath before I took Jimin's hands in mine.

"Park Jimin.  From the moment I laid eyes on you, my heart knew that we belonged together.  I may not have known it yet, but my heart and soul called out to you. I felt like I was suffocating and you were my breath of fresh air.  Everything about you intoxicates me; your blindingly beautiful smile, your laughter that could melt the coldest heart, your warm and deep eyes that saw straight into my soul, your kind and loving spirit.  You are truly an angel on earth, and I can't live life without you.  You are my world and the center of my universe.  Everything else in this life means nothing without you. I love you more than life itself, and I promise you with all of my heart that I will do whatever is in my power to make sure you stay the happiest you can be.  I promise to do my best to never hurt you or make you cry, even though right now I seem to be failing at that," I chuckled as he wiped tears away, "You are my soulmate, Jiminie and I can't wait for our happily ever after."  
Jimin put his hands over his face and cried into them for a moment, making me wrap my arms around him and pull him in close.

"N-now Jimin?" Namjoon said, clearing his throat.

"Min Yoongi. This is hard to say but the day my life almost ended and I laid there dying, all I could think about was getting to you, and that I needed you. I couldn't live without you either.  You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. From the first time I was at your house, and we connected even in the slightest bit, your soul and mine spoke with each other and bonded in a way I never thought would happen for me.  You are the sweetest, most caring and beautiful person I have ever met in my life.  I promise to do my best to make you happy. I promise I will never leave you or betray you.  You are the love of my life, my one and only, my soulmate.  Thank you for forever." He concluded. I wiped my eyes before I could cry as we both chuckled at everyone sniffling around us.

"You both have rings to exchange?" Namjoon asked, looking between us.  We both pulled the rings out of our pockets and slipped them onto each other's fingers before holding hands.

"There isn't much anyone can add to that beautiful exchange of words.  There is nothing further I can say except, congratulations to the newly married couple.  Now kiss each other already." Namjoon laughed.  Jiminie let out that beautiful giggle of his as I leaned in and let my lips touch his softly.  He pushed into me harder to deepen the kiss as I put my hand on the back of his neck. It was everyone's clapping that broke the trance and made us pull apart.  This was the happiest I could ever imagine myself being.  I had my husband and all our friends around as we started our married life together.  What more could I have asked for?

******

"Hold it!!! I didn't get to carry you over the threshold of the house so at least let me carry you over the one to our bedroom." I chuckled.  Jimin giggled and let me sweep him up off of his feet and carry him into our room, plopping him on the bed.  

"I think my husband should make love to me now." he said, making me choke on air.

"Jesus, Jimin.  You are going to kill me." I laughed as I leaned over him and kissed him softly.

"Actually babe, I have an idea.  Come with me." he said, getting off of the bed and taking my hand.  He led me to our bathroom and turned on the shower, smirking.

"You want the first time we make love to be in the shower?" I asked, unbuttoning my shirt.

"Babe, I don't care where the first time we make love as a married couple is.  I just know that we are both sore and sweaty from dancing so long, you especially.  So, I thought we could enjoy a relaxing shower." he grinned, as he finished unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off. 

"Sounds great to me, baby." I replied, shedding the rest of my clothes.  I stepped in first and offered Jimin my hand as he stepped out of his pants and boxers.  I put him in front so the water cascaded down his chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned against him.  He hummed in contentment as I kissed the side of his now damp head, breathing in his delicious scent. 

"Mmmm so nice." he mumbled as I kissed his jaw and down his neck.

"You really are intoxicating, you know that?" I growled against his skin as I felt him shift, his ass now cradling my hardening length. 

"You make me this way, babe.  You make me want you so much, all the time." he groaned as he purposefully started grinding his ass back and forth, up and down, making me hard as a rock in no time. I nibbled on his earlobe, making him shiver against me.

"You want me to press you into the wall and fuck you like the good boy I know you are?" I mumbled against the base of his ear. He shuddered and let out a little groan as my hands roamed his body, sliding on his thighs.  Jimin would never admit it, but when I praised him like this in an intimate setting, he loved it.

"Y-Yes please." he mumbled. 

"Here, I want to face you, baby." I said, letting him go and spinning him around.  I pressed him into the wall as he wrapped one leg around my waist.  I reached for the bottle of warming lube we kept in the shower specifically for moments like this, and slicked up my fingers until they were coated well. 

"God, I want you so much!" he whined, as I noticed his flushed cock twitch, a bead of precum pearling at the top.

"I will go as fast as I can without hurting you, baby." I said, smiling at him.  I captured his lips with my own as I slid one finger fluidly into him.  He grunted against my lips but deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue into my mouth.  I groaned into his mouth as I felt his hard cock twitch again.  I moved my finger in and out slowly until there wasn't much resistance, and repeated the process with my next two fingers until Jimin was panting and trying to grind his ass down into my hand.

"Make love to me Yoongi." he said softly as I removed my fingers.  I lubed up my cock quickly before slowly easing into him.  He let out a sigh of pleasure as I buried myself flush with him.

"Here baby, wrap your other leg around me." I said, helping support him.  He now had both legs locked around my waist as I started to rock.  He gasped and leaned his head back, exposing his beautiful neck to me.  I moaned as I felt him clench around me, almost making me lose my rhythm. 

"My God, Jiminie, you are so beautiful.  My beautiful husband." I breathed as I thrusted in him a little more briskly.  Jimin whined and started rolling his hips with my thrusts, his thighs quivering with pleasure.  I angled him slightly different until I was sure I hit his spot.

"Fucking Jesus, god damn it!" he cursed, scrunching his eyes closed as his cock spurted out a little cum.

"Did you get close baby boy?" I asked, ramming into that spot again.  He moaned as his eyes rolled back in his head, his hands shaking.

"Y-yes!  So good.  Gonna cum soon." he moaned, his breathing rapid.  I smiled through my thrusts as I leaned forward and kissed him hard, taking his bottom lip between my teeth and nibbling slightly.  He clenched around me hard, making my orgasm build quickly. 

"Baby boy, you have me so close.  I want to cum with you.  Do you want to stroke yourself?  Or do you want to cum untouched?" I asked, breathing heavily.

"Don't need to touch....bout to cum." he moaned, his body stiffening. 

"Me too, baby, me too." I grunted as I snapped my hips a few more times.  Jimin shot ropes of cum up our chests as I spilled inside him, him clenching around me and making me crazy.  After we had both come down from our high, he shakily unwound his legs from around me and giggled as he stood on his own.  He reached for the body wash and got the washcloth full of suds before wiping me down with it.  I grabbed the other one and did the same thing to him, staring in awe at his beauty as I let the rag glide over his perfect, golden skin, his tight muscles underneath.  I made sure to spend extra time around his mid-section, giving it special love and attention.  He had gotten terribly self concious since he hadn't been able to dance quite like he was used to yet, so his muscle definition had smoothed out more.  I loved every bit of it.  As he was rinsing off, I bent over and kissed his stomach a few times, making him push at me and blush feverishly.

"Hyung, don't kiss my fat!" he groaned, trying to cover himself.

"Min Jimin, I love every single inch and every single pound of you.  You could gain a hundred more and I would still love you every bit as much.  Don't you dare insult this beautiful body.  It's mine now and I say it is the most beautiful and perfect sight in the world to me." I said, standing up and cupping his face.

"I love you Yoongi." he sighed, a sweet and soft smile spreading across his face.

"I love you too.  Come on, let's get in bed." I said, turning off the water.  We both dried off quickly and dressed in just our boxers and t-shirts before climbing into bed.  I pulled him into my chest as I concentrated of the feeling of his breathing softening with every passing moment.  I was married to an angel, and I couldn't have been happier.  Or so I thought.

_____________________  
_____________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Chapter 40

***** 1 Year Later *****

**~Jimin's POV ~**

"Babe!  Hoseok and Zelo just got back from their honeymoon!  They are wanting us to come over for a slide show of all their photos in a couple....of.....hours..."I trailed off as I walked into the living room.  Yoongi was sitting on the couch, his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.  His hands were folded together and resting on his lips as he sat there in a daze.

"Jagi?  What is it?" I asked, my brow furrowing in concern.  He patted the couch beside him with a gentle smile.

"Sit, baby." he said, twisting to face me as I sat down beside him.

"You're kind of scaring me a little bit.  What's going on?" I asked, my heart rate immediately increasing.  I could feel calmness and happiness from him, but his look betrayed that.  He took my hands in his and let out a shaky breath before the biggest smile I had ever seen came across his face.

"I just got a call from Janie." he said, biting his lip.  My eyes shot open in shock, my heart thudding harder.

"Wh-what did she s-s-say?" I asked, feeling my body start trembling.  I tried not to get my hopes up, because we had already had our hearts broken once, but I couldn't help it.

"Baby, she wants us to meet her at the hospital in a few hours.  She said....she said they found our baby." he said, tears brimming his eyes.

"A-are you s-sure?" I asked, my body shaking.

"Yes, Jiminie.  We are getting a newborn baby girl.  The mother just signed the papers.  We just have to go sign and pick her up." he said, squeezing my hands.  I broke out in a sob as I basically tackled Yoongi to the couch, wrapping my arms around him.  He cried happy tears with me as he patted my back, kissing my head over and over again.

"We are gonna be daddies!"I cried, as Yoongi wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Yes baby, we are.  We get to finally meet our little Jinae." he replied, leaning his forehead against mine. 

"Oh my God!  I got to get everything ready!" I squealed, jumping from the couch.  I rushed into the nursery we had prepared months ago and gathered the diaper bag as well as a few extra outfits for her.  We didn't really care if it was a boy or a girl but secretly, I had been hoping for a little girl.  We had actually bought a lot of girl things because we were supposed to get a baby months ago.  The mother picked Yoongi and I out of hundreds of couples and we even got to see her right after she was born.  But once she was here, and the mother saw her, she changed her mind and couldn't give her up. We were not angry at the mother, but we both were so ready to bring our little girl home that we were truly heartbroken.  We hadn't heard a word from our adoption agency since, that is until today. 

"Baby?  What are you doing?" Yoongi asked as he walked in.  I hadn't noticed that I was just clutching one of the newborn dresses to my chest as I thought about how much our lives were about to change.

"Jagi...are you really ready?  Is this really what you want?" I asked, putting the dress down.

"Of course it is, Jiminie." he reassured, cupping my face in his hands.  I must have been overwhelmed with emotion as I felt tears cascade down my face.

"You sure you aren't just doing this for me?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Baby, I'm the one that suggested it, remember?" he chuckled, placing a kiss on the tip of my nose.

"I know, but you still could have been just doing it for me.  I want you to be happy too.  I don't want you to think that this baby is going to replace you in any way or that our love is going to lessen for each other." I mumbled.  I don't know why I was suddenly feeling so insecure when we had been sure this entire time.  I guess now that I knew for certain that it was a done deal and it was now up to us, it was a little intimidating.

"I promise you that I want this just as much as you do.  I want to see you teaching our little girl to walk.  I want to see you enrolling her in her first dance class as you stand there with a proud look on your face that our daughter is taking after you.  I want to see you beaming with joy when she graduates from school and becomes the person you knew she would be.  I want to see you with tears of joy in your eyes when she one day marries the person of her dreams.  I want to see that for her and you. I want all of it.  This won't lessen any bit of our love, baby.  It will only make it grow." he reassured, making me burst into tears again.  I held him close to me as he rubbed my back and leaned his head against mine.  We stood there for several moments until I let out a sigh and broke the silence.

"What time did Janie want us at the hospital?" I asked, leaning back slightly.

"She said at 4." he replied, letting go of me and looking at his phone.

"SHIT! It's two already!! I have to shower!  I can't let our daughter meet me like this!" I shouted as I ran out of the room, hearing Yoongi chuckle behind me. 

********

"Are you ready, baby?" Yoongi asked, holding my hand tightly.  We stood outside of the conference room where Janie was waiting.  I nodded as Yoongi squeezed my hand and opened the door.  Janie looked up from her papers and smiled at us, motioning to the seats across from her.

"I can't tell you how happy I am for you both.  Everything is cut and dry.  She signed the papers already, it's a closed adoption, the baby is perfectly healthy, and everything is ready to go.  I just need her name, and your signatures." Janie said, pen in hand.

"Min Jinae." Yoongi said, his voice almost catching. 

"Beautiful.  It fits her well.  She is absolutely gorgeous." Janie smiled as she wrote the name down and passed us the documents.  We both picked up a pen and took turns signing the paper before passing it back to her.

"Excellent.  Now if you two will just wait here, I will go bring you your daughter." she smiled, standing up and extending a hand to us both.  We shook her hand and stood there nervously as she left.  I let out a shaky breath as I ran a hand through my hair.

"It's really happening.  Oh my God, it's really happening." Yoongi said, his face breaking out in an adorable smile.

"We are parents, babe.  Us. Parents." I said, giggling.  It hadn't quite sunk in yet, not yet.  Yoongi and my eyes both went wide as we heard the door open behind us.  I swallowed and let out a hard breath before I turned around.  When I did, I couldn't help but let out a sob.  There in Janie's arms was our daughter.  She had beautiful jet black hair, gorgeous almond shaped eyes, and cute, pouty little lips.

"Jinae." Yoongi said, wiping his eyes.  Janie held her out for one of us to take her as Yoongi nudged me.  I swallowed hard and took a step forward, cradling the little bundle that was handed to me.  My heart beat so hard, I was shocked it hadn't come out of my chest yet.  

"Hyung, do you think it's possible to have two soulmates?" I asked, feeling a warmth flood over me that I had never felt before.

" I think so, baby.  I think so." he replied, wrapping one arm around my shoulders.  He stretched out one of his long fingers and brushed her hand, only to have her wrap her chubby little fingers around his.  Yoongi's smile was so beautiful that I couldn't stop staring between the two of them.  My life was truly, 100 percent complete at this moment.

__________________________  
__________________________

Fluffy enough?  I'm soooo proud of our beautiful boys!!!!! They won and their performance was amazing!!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

**~  Yoongi's POV ~**

"Ok now, Hoseok I am especially talking to you here.  I know you guys have been dying to meet her, but you cannot shout and squeal.  Please, I bet you." I said, looking around at all the guys waiting anxiously in the living room.

"I will contain myself...somehow." He chuckled, holding on to Zelo.  I opened the nursery door and motioned for Jimin to come out.  He walked out with Jinae sleeping in his arms, a bright smile on his face.  I swear every person in that room gasped and let out squeaks as Jimin walked over and sat down on the couch.

"Jimin...she's breathtaking." Zelo said, as he held onto a teary eyed Hoseok.

"Our niece is so amazing." Jungkook said, as Tae sniffled. 

"Oh Joonie, I want one!" Jin whined, clutching onto Namjoon's sweatshirt.

"Someday babe, someday." he smiled, rubbing Jin's back.

"C-can I hold her?" Hoseok asked, his voice barely a whisper.  Jimin nodded and handed her gently into Hoseok's open arms.  She grunted and squeaked as she settled into his hold.  Zelo ran the back of his finger over her arm as Hoseok made soft cooing sounds at her.  I sat next to Jimin on the couch and put my arm around his shoulders as he leaned into me. 

"I love our family." he said, his voice soft and relaxed.

"So do I, baby." I replied, kissing the top of his head.  As the guys all took turns holding her, I felt Jimin doze off against me. 

"Poor Jimin, he must be exhausted." Taehyung grinned.

"I mean, she does get up ever three hours or so to feed, but it's more because he won't leave her side barely at all.  Even when it's my turn to feed her or if she makes one tiny squeak on that baby monitor, he is up and checking on her.  I know this will pass, but right now, he can't get enough of her." I chuckled, guiding his head to a more comfortable position.  He shifted slightly and smacked his lips in his sleep as he cuddled more into me.

"I can't believe you are a father.  Both of you.  We have a little niece." Namjoon said, shaking his head, grin still plastered on his face.

"I hope you know, we plan on being very involved in her life." Jungkook giggled slightly as she grunted at him.

"Actually, Jimin and I talked about that and we wanted to offer an option to you guys.  I will be working during the day like usual.  Jimin is going to try to rearrange some of his classes to stagger you and Zelo's.  We were wondering if between you and Zelo, if you would like to watch her for like an hour once in a while while he teaches a class.  No pressure, if not we can figure something else out.  But he knew you would want to be part of her life more than just coming to visit every now and then.  And of course Jin, we know how busy you are with the cafe, but Namjoon said you are almost fully trained and staffed now, so once that happens and you are freed up more, you are welcome to watch her whenever as well." I added, wanting to make sure he didn't think we forgot about him.  They all quickly agreed, overjoyed that they got the chance to spend time with our daughter.  She let out a tiny cry making Jimin jolt upright.

"Jinae?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I got her baby.  Just relax." I said, as I leaned him more against the couch.  He nodded and closed his eyes again, making me chuckle.

"Hold her for just a second, and let me grab a bottle." I said, jumping up and rushing off to heat one up.  She was almost full blown crying by time I got it ready, which hasn't happened often in the two weeks she has been home. She really is a good baby.

"Can I feed her, Yoongs?" Jin asked, his eyes bright.

"Of course.  Here is the spit up cloth, you might need it when she's done." I said, putting it over his shoulder.  I took her from Jungkook and handed her to Jin, followed by the bottle.  Her tiny cries were quickly reduced to whimpers and grunts as she started suckling at the bottle, making Jin let out little whimpers of his own.

"You really want one, don't you?" Namjoon asked, rubbing Jin's back.

"I really really do." he sighed, a big smile over his face.

"Alright.  Whenever you are ready baby, we can do it." Namjoon quickly agreed.  Jin's head snapped in his direction, his eyes wide.

"Are you serious?" he whisper yelled, trying to hold back his excitement. 

"Dead serious, babe." Namjoon replied, kissing the side of his head.

"Joonie, damn it, don't make me cry." He said blinking back tears.

"Jinae, you didn't hear that.  Your Uncle Jin just got excited.  He didn't mean to say that." Taehyung chided in a soft voice. 

"Oh yeah, sorry. " he giggled, as he rocked her slightly.  We all chatted for a while as she ate and Namjoon burped her.  Soon she was dozing off again against him, making Jin hold his hand over his heart.

"Oh, you guys, we still need to see the pictures from your honeymoon." Jungkook said, looking at Zelo and Hoseok.

"You can cast it to the tv if you want." I shrugged, tossing Hoseok the remote.  I kissed Jimin's forehead as he sucked in a breath and rubbed his eyes.

"Baby, they are going to show us honeymoon photos if you want to watch." I said as he looked at me with a smile.

"M'kay.  Sounds good." he said, climbing slightly across my lap.  I cuddled him close as Zelo started flipping through pictures of their trip.  I at some point let my sight wander across our family, and couldn't help but feel like I was truly the luckiest man in the world.  I had everything I wanted right here. 

______________________  
______________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	42. Chapter 42

***** Five Years Later *****

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

"I am so nervous for her, babe." Jimin said, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans.

"Don't worry.  You guys have gone over this routine a million times.  She knows it like the back of her hand.  Plus, she definitely is taking after you.  She is a natural." I said, holding up the video camera, ready to press play.  Jinae had been taking dance for the last year and she was about to have her first recital with her little class.  They were all dressed with a butterfly theme, their tutus all different colors and little wings attached to each of their backs.  I felt Jimin's entire body stiffen as her class made their way onto the stage.  Jinae saw us in the front row and snuck us a little wave as Jimin giggled and I waved back at her.  I couldn't take my eyes or the camera off of her as their routine started.  Jimin had been especially nervous because she got a little solo part, and he knew the pressure of all eyes being on you.  Well, in truth all of the kids kinda got a solo part, but Jimin and she had worked so hard on hers that I couldn't deny, it definitely stood out.  I wouldn't imagine that much grace and poise and technique in a five year old. It is what I imagined Jimin dancing like at that age. Her lines and holds were excellent and as she nailed her last little twirl, the ending sharp and precise with no wobbling or teetering back and forth to get her balance, Jimin pumped his fist beside me.  I couldn't help but look at him and saw the absolute proudest and brightest look on his face.  It made my heart soar, not only to see our daughter flourishing, but to see Jimin being able to be a proud dad.   As soon as the performances were over, she came barreling out of the back and into Jimin's waiting arms.

"Ohhhh my girl, you were amazing!  You did perfect." he said picking her up and rocking her side to side as he kissed her cheek.

"I kinda messed up a little when I jumped." she said, chewing her lip.  Yup, definitely a miniature Jimin; always the perfectionist.

"If you did, I didn't notice.  You wowed everyone." he replied.

"We are so proud of you baby girl." I added, kissing her head softly.

"Since I was really really good, can I have some ice cream?" she asked, her eyes big and hopeful.

"Of course you can." Jimin cooed, rubbing his nose against hers.  She giggled as he started kissing her with little pecks all over, making her squeal. 

"Appa, can I sleep with you and Daddy tonight?" she asked, looking over at me.  We had always tried to set structure for her, one of which was her sleeping in her own bed unless she was sick or had a nightmare, or special occasions.

"I think that can be arranged." I said, giving her a big grin.  She reached out her arms for me and wrapped them around my neck, kissing my cheek.  I took her from Jimin's arms and held her against my hip. 

"Thank you Appa!" she said, nuzzling her little face into my neck.

"You're welcome, sweetheart.  Now, if I'm not mistaken, we promised some little girl some ice cream." I said, bouncing her slightly.

"Oh me! Yay!" she giggled, sitting up excitedly.  I put her down as Jimin and I both took a hand and walked with her between us. 

"Daddy, what's a soulmate?" Jinae asked as we walked to the ice cream parlour.

"Where did you hear that, sweetie?" Jimin asked, swinging their arms.

"I heard one of my teachers talking about finding a soulmate.  What is it?" she asked, looking up at Jimin and then at me.

"Well, a soulmate is someone you love more than anyone else in the entire world.  You are connected with your heart and soul, and that one person will be the most special person in the world to you forever." he explained in as simple of terms as he possibly could.

"Oh." she said quietly, her face twisted in thought.  She was quiet until we reached the ice cream parlour, but before we could go inside, I looked down at her to see big fat teardrops roll down her cheeks.

"Jinae, what's wrong?" I asked, picking her up.  I sat on the bench with her as Jimin sat beside us, his face furrowed in concern.

"You said that a soulmate is one person you love the most.  You said only one.  I can't choose between you and Daddy.  I wanna love you both!  I want you both to be my soulmate." she sniffled, a little whimpering sob escaping her lips.  If my heart could burst from cuteness, it would have happened right there.  Jimin put his hand over his heart and bit his lip to keep from the same thing happening.

"Oh our sweet baby girl.  You don't have to choose.  You can love us both, just as much as we love you.  A soulmate is a different kind of love.  It's one that grown ups have for each other.  You won't need to worry about that until you are much much older.  Like we love you more than anything.  But your Daddy and I are soulmates.  We love each other as adults.  Do you understand?" I asked, wiping her tears off of her face.

"You mean like kissy stuff?" she asked, wiping her nose on the back of her hand.

"Yes baby, like kissy stuff." Jimin giggled, kissing her forehead.

"Yucky!  I don't want a soulmate if I have to do kissy stuff!!" she said, sticking her tongue out.  Jimin and I both laughed as she composed herself, looking between us. 

"Good.  You aren't even allowed to look for one until you are an old lady." I said, standing up with her.

"Ok, maybe when I'm an old lady.  Like 19." she said, making Jimin and I laugh again.

"Alright, when you are 19." Jimin said, opening the parlour door.  She chatted excitedly about the next dance recital that the teacher talked about while we ate ice cream together.  By time we got home the sugar was wearing off as she got a little quieter and more tired.

"Let's get you a quick bath so you can come cuddle in bed." Jimin said, walking her to the bathroom.  I got the bed turned down and her pajamas out as he ran a quick bath for her.  When she came out wrapped in her little bathrobe, her hair slightly damp, I couldn't help but ruffle her hair slightly.

"Appa, you'll mess it up!" she giggled, as she smoothed her hair down.  She dressed in her pjs and climbed in bed with Jimin and I, snuggled right between us.

"We are so proud of you, Jinae, I hope you know that." I said as I ran my hand over her head. She smiled and leaned over, kissing me on the cheek.  She then rolled toward Jimin and kissed him on the cheek as well.  He wrapped his arm slightly around her, tucking her under his arm and against his chest.  Jimin hummed to her until her eyes started to get heavy and her breathing evened out.  Before long, her and Jimin were both asleep against each other.  I grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of them, my heart swelling with love and warmth.  I was really the luckiest man in the world.

_________________________________________  
_________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	43. Chapter 43

**~ Yoongi's POV ~**

I sat in my chair in my studio, swiveling back and forth, cluctching a letter in my hand. It couldn't be real, could it?  I read and re-read the paper a dozen times, making sure it said what I really thought it said.  I rubbed my eyes with my empty hand before staring at the paper again, disbelief flooding my head. 

"What are you looking at so intensely, Jagi?" Jimin said, making me jump as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms over my shoulders. 

"Aish, you scared me." I breathed, putting my hand over my chest, my fingers wrapping around Jimin's.

"I'm sorry,  I didn't mean to.  I called you a few times but you didn't seem to hear me.  I thought you had your headphones on." he giggled, kissing my cheek.

"D-Did you need something?" I asked, laying the letter face down against my leg.

"I just wanted to ask when Jin said he would be bringing Jinae home from the sleepover tomorrow, but I am more interested in what has you so intensely occupied." he said, leaning his head against mine.  I sighed and picked up the paper, holding it up for him.  He took it from my hands and cleared his throat as he walked around and stood next to me, leaning against the panel.  I watched his eyes flit back and forth over the paper until they grew as wide as mine probably were.

"So I am reading that right, aren't I?" I asked as he dropped the paper onto the desk and held his hand over his mouth.

"Yoongi babe, this is huge!"  he grinned, rushing over and wrapping his arms around my neck.

"I don't think it's actually sunk in yet." I said, letting out a slow breath.  Jimin straddled my lap and sat down, resting his forehead against mine.

"Yoongs, I can't believe BigHit actually made you an offer to sign as a producer!  This is it! You can finally quit your job and do what you love doing!" Jimin smiled, sliding his hands over my shoulders and down my chest.

"I hadn't even thought about that part yet.  It's all just so surreal." I said, chuckling at his enthusiasm.

"Your dreams are finally coming true." he beamed, leaning forward and giving me a peck.  I chuckled and rested my hands on his thighs, rubbing them back and forth slightly.

"Jiminie, I have been living my dream for years.  This family is my dream.  You are my dream.  You made them all come true a long time ago.  All this is, is simply icing on the cake." I replied, feeling my heart flutter.  He sat back and bit his lip a little as he looked down at our laps.

"Don't make me cry!" he teased, playfully balling up one fist and lightly hitting my chest.  I laughed as I slid my hands back around behind his back and leaned forward, crushing our lips together.  He let out a sigh through his nose as he leaned into me, causing me to lean into the back of the chair.  I never tired of the feeling of his plump, lucious lips gliding over mine.  It was enough to make my head spin.

"Sooooo we have the house to ourselves tonight." I said, sliding my hands further down his back to rest on his ass, pulling him onto my crotch.

"Mmmmm I know what that means." he giggled, moving his ass around in a tight circle, making me gasp and hold on to his hips.

"It's not fair that you can get me going so easily." I said as he started kissing on my neck.

"You do the same thing to me, so I think it is perfectly fair." he replied, continuing to kiss my neck. I groaned as he continued to make little circles with his hips grinding down onto me, our jeans making delicious friction.

"God, Jiminie, you make me crazy." I groaned, dropping my head back.

"I want to fuck you, babe." he groaned against my skin.

"You want to top?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.  He nodded quickly as he started palming his erection through his jeans.

"Come on, let's go." he said, getting up off of my lap and offering me a hand.  I cleared my throat and took his hand, him pulling me up and leading me to our room.  Being together for as long as we had been, you think that the whole not being able to keep our hands off of each other thing would have died down a bit by now.  Nope, not in the slightest.  He still got my heart racing, my blood pumping, and my body craving him as much as it did in the very beginning.  We both shed our clothing fairly quickly as I laid back on the bed.  I spread my legs so he could kneel in between them, hovering over me.  He put one hand on each side of my head and leaned down, kissing me gently but passionately.  I let my hands roam his body, gliding down his torso.  My fingers traced the lines of his muscles but came to rest on the scar that had decorated his golden skin.  I ran my fingers along the lines of the scar and couldn't help but feel an overwhelming urge to wrap him up in my arms.  So that's just what I did.  I took my hands out from in between us and wrapped them around his back, pulling him down onto me. 

"Babe, are you ok?" he asked, his voice slightly husky in my ear.  I couldn't even answer at the moment.  I just wanted to hold him, feel him, cherish him.  I nodded as I let out a shaky sigh.

"Jagi, what's wrong?" he asked, pulling his head back just enough to look at me.  His affectionate gaze still felt like it cut right through me, making me feel so warm and at home.

"Just feel so overwhelmed with how much I love you sometimes." I said, running a hand back through his hair.  The sweetest smile spread on his face as he leaned over and kissed me softly, sucking on my bottom lip just a little bit before allowing it to pop out of his mouth.

"I love you too, Yoongs.  So so much." he said, resting his forehead against mine.  I couldn't help but smile as a mischevious thought came over my head.  I grabbed his hips and grinded up into him suddenly, making his breath catch and him let out a quiet whimper.

"Sorry I slowed the mood down, baby, but I believe you were going to fuck me." I said, my voice deep with desire.  He let out a harsh breath before reaching over on the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube.

"You didn't slow down the mood, babe.  You just make me appreciate you all that much more.  Sure, I love when we have sex, but enjoying and cherishing our deeper connection with it, satisfies me in so many ways." he replied, slicking up his fingers.  He leaned back over me and captured my lips again as he slicked me up and tenderly started opening me up.  Another thing great about Jimin; no matter how amazingly dominating and hot he was when he was topping, he was so tender before and after, making me always feel truly cared for and loved.  He never got so lost in the lust of it all that he allowed himself to hurt me.  I was always careful to do the same with him.  He was so gentle that the burn never lasted long at all.  He was good at distracting me as well, so by the time I was prepped and ready for him, all I felt was pleasure as he would bury himself inside me. 

"God, J-Jiminie.  You always are s-so good at that." I groaned as he started moving in and out of me.  He leaned up to kneel and started rocking and thrusting his hips forward as he held on to my hips.

"Mmnnnn you're so tight for me.  You take me so well." he grunted between thrusts.  I took both hands and started gripping the sheets on either side of me, relishing the feeling of him deep.  Jimin may not have been as long as I was but he was broad and always made me feel so full.

"Ughnnnnn feels so good." I moaned as the head of his cock pressed firmly on my prostate.  Pleasure shot through me like white heat, making my cock twitch and leak.

"You keep clenching around me like that, and I won't be able to stop myself from cumming." he groaned as my body reacted to the assault on my sensitive areas.  I couldn't help it, my body continued to clench around him as he thrusted in me fast and hard, making me arch my back off of the bed in pure pleasure.

"Oh f-fuck!  You're gonna make me cum, babe!" Jimin groaned, his hips starting to stutter slightly.  Despite being blinded with pleasure, I clenched purposefully around him as I looked into his eyes.

"Then cum for me baby." I said in a shaky voice.  I nearly came undone as his eyes rolled back in his head and his beautifully plump and swollen lips parted, letting out sweet moans as he released inside me, his body trembling.   I was so incredibly close to my own release that when he stopped moving, I almost whined in desparation.  As he breathed heavily, he quickly pulled out of me. But before I could protest, he scooted back and engulfed my entire length in his hot, wet mouth.

"F-fuck!" I groaned as I spilled inside his mouth, his tongue wiggling back and forth.  I jerked from oversensitivity as he continued to suck on my hardened length, his lips perfectly encasing me.  He slowly lifted his head and let my softening cock pop out of his mouth, smiling at me.

"That was hot." he said, climbing back up and kissing my torso.  I panted and nodded, still trying to catch my breath. 

"B-beyond hot." I said, my voice hoarse and worn.  He giggled and placed tender kisses along my abdomen before standing and running to the restroom. He came back with a warm wash cloth, and carefully took his time cleaning me.  I was a bit sore, as I usually was after this kind of love making, but it was worth it.  After we both had cleaned up, we decided to cuddle in bed and watch a movie.  This was always one of my favorite things to do with Jimin. Sometimes we would have conversations, but a lot of the time, we were just so comfortable with the feeling of each other that nothing needed to be said.  We both were so exhausted after our evening that we promptly fell asleep in each other's arms, his green apple scent lulling me into a sense of comfort and security.  We slept so deeply and so well, that is until a knock at the front door woke us from our sleep. 

"I got it baby." I said, kissing his forehead and standing out of bed.  I trudged like a zombie to the door and opened it to see Jin holding a sniffling Jinae.

"I'm sorry, Yoongi. I tried to call but I guess you didn't hear it.  Jinae wanted to come home." he said softly.  I nodded and took her bag, placing it on the floor just inside the house, before holding out my arms.  I took my sweet girl from Jin's arms and thanked him softly before shutting the door.

"Appa, don't leave." she whined as I headed to her room.

"I won't baby girl.  You can come sleep with me and your daddy." I said, softing my hand over her hair and kissing her forehead.  She nodded and nuzzled her face right into my neck as her small arms were wrapped around my neck. 

"What is it, babe?" Jimin asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Daddy?" Jinae's voice called out.  Jimin immediately woke up and scooted up to be more alert.

"What are you doing home, sweetie?" he asked as I placed her on the bed next to him before scooting in myself.

"I missed you and Appa.  I wanted to come home." she said, letting out a little shuddering sigh. 

"We missed you too, sweetheart.  Now we feel complete again." Jimin replied, giving her a soft kiss on the forehead. 

"Now both of my loves need to get some sleep." I said, kissing her on the forehead before leaning over and placing a soft kiss against Jimin's lips.

"Goodnight. Love you" she mumbled, her face already half buried in a pillow.  I chuckled as I laid my head down and looked over at Jimin.  He smiled at me sweetly before lacing his fingers in mine, resting our closed hands over her back.  I laid there awake until I watched them both fall asleep, relaxed expressions gracing their faces.  I smiled and let out a contented sigh.  Never would I have imagined six years ago that I would have ever been able to break free from that horrific, mundane and meaningless life I was living.  But ever since that day, this angel bounded into the train and changed my life forever, I became the luckiest man living.  To have found this sunshine in my life.  This angel.  My soulmate, forever.

_______________________  
_______________________

Look for the epilogue tomorrow!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	44. Epilogue

**** Fifteen Years Later ****

~ Yoongi's POV ~

"Dad, please don't cry.  You know you will make me cry and I cannot cry right now." Jinae said, as Jimin held her tightly.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I can't help it.  It's not every day your little girl gets married!" he sniffled wiping his eyes.  He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"You better go get seated, Dad.  It's about that time." she said, her voice trembling slightly.  He nodded and kissed her cheek one more time before letting out a huff of air.

"See you in a moment, baby." I called as he looked at me and wiped a tear out of his eye, smiling at me.  We agreed that I would walk Jinae down the isle, and Jimin was going to have the father-daughter dance, since they both shared that passion together.  I walked over to her and placed my hands softly on her arms, running my hands up and down them.  I searched her gorgeous face as I felt tears welling up in my eyes as well.

"Oh Appa, please please no.  You can't cry because if you cry, I will definitely cry." she sniffed, fanning her face to try to prevent tears from falling.  I chuckled and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her forehead as well, before resting my own against hers.

"I am so proud of you, baby girl.  I hope you know that.  Your dad and I love you so much, and couldn't be prouder of the woman you have become.  Minseok doesn't know how lucky he is." I replied, my heart welling with happiness and pride.

"I still am suprised you guys were so ok with this wedding.  I know we haven't been together terribly long, but when you meet your soulmate, what else are you supposed to do? " she asked as I leaned back, holding her hands.

"I know.  And he is a good man.  Trust me, your dad and I put him through the ringer.   He passed all the tests, so that was good enough for us.  As long as you are happy, sweetie, that is what is most important.  Who cares if it hasn't been that long?  Screw the world and their perception of how love is supposed to work.  You know in your heart, and so does he. That is what truly matters." I replied, squeezing her hands. 

"Oh God, Appa, now you did go and make me cry." she sniffled, dabbing at the corner of her eyes.  I caught one lone tear with my thumb before taking her hand again.  The music started, signaling our time to walk down the isle.  She hooked her arm in mine as they opened the doors for us.  I looked out at all our friends who watched her walk down the isle with joy and tears on their faces.  I caught Jimin's eye who's look mirrored perfectly what I was feeling.  As we reached a beaming and crying Minseok, I kissed her on her cheek before handing her off to him.  It was almost physically painful to let her go at that moment, but I knew she would be happy.  I walked over to my spot next to Jimin as the wedding guests took their seats.  As they started the ceremony, Jimin snaked his arm in mine and laced our fingers together.  I looked over at him and smiled, bringing our hands up to my face and kissing the back of his.  We sat there simply holding each other throughout the ceremony until it was over, both of us overflowing with pride and joy.  When we reached the reception, we both dabbed tears away as we watched them both dance for the first time.

"Jagi, I don't know if I'm ready for this." Jimin said, clearing his throat. I leaned over and cupped his cheek, placing a soft peck against his lips.

"You are ready, baby.  You have been dancing with her, her entire life." I said, smiling at him.  He sniffled and nodded, letting out a sigh.  As she reached the edge of the dance floor and held out her hand to Jimin, he cleared his throat and stood up, walking over to her.  My heart almost ached with such happiness as I watched the two of them dance so gracefully and beautifully.  I looked out at the two and wondered how in the world I was so lucky.  Jinae was such a bright and beautiful young woman.  She was smart, as kind as her father, caring and loving, but strong and independent as well.  She was such a talented dancer, and had really flourished with her dance company.  She had made Jimin so proud, and he was always gushing about her to everyone.  We attended every dance performance of hers that we possibly could, always right there up front, proud and happy.  My focus then went to Jimin, my angel, my light.  When he smiled at her, little wrinkles now appeared in the corner of his eyes.  Little strands of silver had started to appear in his hair here and there when he didn't dye it.  But in my eyes, I still saw the beautiful sunshine that captured my heart over twenty years ago.  As the dance finished, Jimin rushed over to the edge of the dance floor and extended his hand to me.  I grinned and stood, taking his hand in mine as he slowly started to move us around the floor.  Our hands clasped together as he reached the other arm around my back and pulled me close to him.  He rested his forehead against mine as he started to softly sway us to the beat of the music.

"That was beautiful, baby." I said, unable to keep the smile from my face.

"She is so flawless, it makes every dance beautiful." he replied, his smile bright.

"I wasn't talking about her.  You are beautiful." I said, leaning my head back and placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Even thought I'm getting old and wrinkled?" he giggled, the lines around his eyes deepening.  I kissed beside each of his eyes before pressing my lips softly against his, the feeling still sending electricity running through me.

"You have never been more beautiful to me." I replied, holding him close.  He flushed pink before resting his head against my shoulder, whining.  I chuckled again as I leaned my head against his.  We danced through the evening and as everyone said fairwell to the newly married couple, Jimin and I made our way back to our place.  We decided to grab a quick shower before relaxing after this long day.

"Baby, do you want some tea?" I called from the kitchen, putting on the kettle as I felt a sharp pain in my chest.   I didn't receive an answer and walked through the house to find him standing in Jinae's mainly empty room.   I walked in behind him and placed my hands gently on his arms.

"Baby?" I asked, as he turned to face me.  He had tears rolling down his cheeks as his face contorted into a look of such sadness.  He buried his face in my neck and chest as I wrapped my arms around his back and patted him softly.

"Oh Jagi.  The house is so empty now.  I miss her already." he cried, his body trembling against me slightly.  I blinked back some tears of my own as I held him tightly to me.

"This house will never be empty, baby.  I have you, and you have me.  And think, she now has the same love and joy we feel for each other.  She gets to experience this feeling too." I said, squeezing him even tighter.

"I know. It just won't be the same around here without her." he replied, letting out a little shuddering sigh.  I still hated to see him cry.  I slid my hands down his back and groped his ass, making him squeak.

"Yeah, but now we can be naked all we want and I can take you wherever I want." I growled in his ear.  He shivered but gasped in fake shock as he leaned back and playfully smacked my arm.

"Jagi!" he giggled, as he wiggled in my grip,

"There, see?  That is the beautiful smile I wanted to see again." I chuckled as I leaned forward and kissed him softly.  I heard the kettle start to whistle as I released him from my grip and held his hand.

"You are making tea?" he asked, walking with me toward the kitchen.

"Yes, baby.  Would you like some?  I think some peppermint tea sounds good." I said, getting out two mugs before he could respond.

"Yes please." he replied as I got out the teabags.  I fixed our cups and sat with him on the couch as we sipped our tea together, just enjoying each other's presence in the silence.  When we finished we both walked to the bedroom and cuddled up under the covers together, me pulling him into my chest.  I leaned my face down and pulled him up to be fairly even with me as our lips collided.  His open hand rested on my chest as I kissed him softly, sucking on his lip every now and then.  He hummed in contentment as I cupped his face with my hand, running my thumb back and forth over his cheek.

"I love you so much, Jiminie." I said softly, kissing him again.

"I love you too, Yoongi.  Forever and ever." he replied, leaning into me.  I cradled him close to me as we both laid there, relishing the closeness we still felt with one another.  Not a day went by that I was not madly in love with him.  Not a day went by that I took him or his amazing smile or beautiful and kind heart for granted.  Not a day went by when I wasn't eternally greatful that I had this wonderful and remarkable man as my soulmate.

________________________  
________________________

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading "Soulmate".  I hope you were able to enjoy it.  I know it wasn't as long as some of my other fanfics but I didn't want to draw it out chapter after chapter with fluff or smut to keep it going.  The next book out will be Yes Daddy, the sequel to Yes Sir.  So if you haven't read it, I suggest reading it first before moving on to my new one.  First chapter should be out tomorrow.  Thank you all again for all your love and support.  It means more than you know. <3
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
